La Luna de Miel, traducción
by Vampisandi
Summary: Ginny abandona a Harry en el altar, dejándolo miserable y confundido. Entra un Draco Malfoy, abogado, quien se las arregla para enturbiar la situación aún más cuando Harry y él quedan atrapados en una isla. Slash, lenguaje y sexo explícito.
1. Plantado

Título original: The Honeymoon

Autora: dracosoftie

Link al original: http: / / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5207496 /1/ The_Honeymoon

Disclaimer: Todo está basado en el libro ese que se inventó Rowling y el fic no se hizo con fines de lucro y menos la traducción.

N/T: Esta traducción es para mi querida darkwolfhp_5712, quien me hizo leer la historia en primer lugar. El viernes fue su cumple y éste es su regalo. Creo que actualizaré cada semana si me da tiempo.

***

La Luna de Miel

–… Terriblemente apenado. El viaje entero no es reembolsable debido a su naturaleza altamente personalizada, como se explica en una gran extensión del contrato de las cláusulas A, E y J; en las secciones cuatro a cinco, cinco a once y tres a siete – como un zumbido siguió la voz mientras Harry Potter se sentaba sin interés, en una increíblemente incomoda y monstruosa silla. Una silla que muy probablemente costaba más de lo que muchos magos ganaban en un mes, se dijo con tristeza, pagada por idiotas como él y sus complicadas metidas de pata contractuales.

Su mirada vagó por la elegante oficina amueblada sin ver realmente ninguno de los muebles opulentos o el toque de las decoraciones. Esto no le podía estar pasando. Era el maldito Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico. El Elegido. El vencedor del Señor Oscuro. El niño que vivió. Y, ahora, de acuerdo con jubiloso y malicioso encabezado danzando en la página de El Profeta frente a él, El Hombre que dejaron Plantado.

Plantado. Harry cerró sus ojos. De verdad no podía creer lo bajo que había caído en las últimas 48 hrs. Dos días antes… ¿Su vida de verdad se había arruinado sólo por el lapso de de dos días? se preguntó. Se sentía como una eternidad. Se sacudió el pensamiento. Dos días antes había estado lanzando cosas en el departamento que compartía con Ginny, maldiciéndose porque había dejado la memorización de sus votos para el último minuto. Ron y él habían discutido por un par de gemelos perdidos. Hermione había peleado con su corbata, parte del ridículo traje Muggle que su sonrojada novia había insistido que usara debajo de su túnica de gala.

La monótona explicación de Draco Malfoy de pólizas reembolsables y acuerdos contractuales se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre frente él no había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho. Siguió la mirada de Potter hacía la mesa donde copias de El Profeta, El Quisquilloso y otros periódicos estaban regados. La vista desolada de Potter reparó en la portada de cada uno con noticias de su compromiso roto y el subsecuente abandono en el altar. El favorito de Draco era el que lo nombraba como El Elegido Zoquete y detallaba la exclusiva larga historia de la descarada infidelidad de su prometida, culminando con ella dejándolo en el altar, justo unos momentos antes de la boda, por un rico playboy italiano.

Draco suspiró y centró su atención en la compañera de Potter.

– Granger, no hay nada que pueda hacer –dijo, infundiendo su voz con arrepentimiento; nunca se le pagaba a los clientes enfadados y, clientes sanos como Harry Potter eran el pan y la mantequilla de Draco, razonó. No sentía lástima por el idiota, se dijo.

– Como dije, estoy terriblemente apenado, pero los boletos del trasladador y el alojamiento no son reembolsables o transferibles. Todo se estableció en el contrato que Potter y su prometida firmaron cuando acordaron las vacaciones.

Hermione asintió. Había leído los documentos en la mañana antes de arrastrar a Harry a la firma de Malfoy. La compañera de Draco, Susan Bones, era la que había negociado y aprobado los contratos, pero estaba ocupado presentando un caso ante el Wizengamot y no podía verlos con tan poca anticipación. La furia de Harry al ser forzado a ver a Malfoy fue la única verdadera emoción que Hermione le había visto expresar en dos días.

– Harry, necesitas poner atención –dijo ella gentilmente, posando una mano en el brazo de Harry. Harry miró hacia arriba sus ojos verdes estaban nublados con dolor y una ira no característica de él.

– No reembolsables y no transferibles. No soy un maldito idiota, Hermione – espetó –. Sólo un patético pendejo que creyó que su prometida lo decía en serio cuando decía que lo amaba.

La quijada de Hermione permaneció cerrada fuertemente y Draco podía decir que estaba reuniendo paciencia de algún lado, usando se lealtad Gryffindor y compasión para recordarse que Potter sufría y se descargaba con quien estuviera al alcance. Draco contuvo un bufido; de verdad podía ver las emociones y pensamientos pasando por la cara de Granger.

– Circunstancias desafortunadas, no hay duda –dijo Draco suavemente y rompió la tensión entre los dos amigos.

– Siéntanse libres de enviar una lechuza o contactarnos por Red Flú si tienen otras preguntas. Estoy feliz de contactar a la agencia de viajes de nuevo para tratar de cancelar el contrato pero francamente no creo que haya posibilidad. Mi secretaria puede ayudarlos con cualquier cosa que necesiten. Le di instrucciones de pasar el día de hoy contactando a los vendedores de la boda y encargándose de sus facturas –dijo como una obvia despedida, dejando el pergamino en su escritorio y colocando la pila de reservaciones de las vacaciones de Potter a un lado de la mesa brillante de color cereza.

– Cualquier cosa que necesite ¿Eh, Malfoy? ¿Qué tal una esposa que tome el maldito viaje? Mira, yo pensaba que tendría una para este momento pero resulta que estaba equivocado. Todo lo que tengo son facturas de miles de cientos de galeones por una boda que no tuve. ¿Qué son otros 15,000 galeones sumados al total? –Preguntó Harry amargamente– ¿Y qué tipo de vacaciones reservé que costaron 15,000 galeones? ¿Un viaje a la maldita Luna?

Draco suspiró y se ajustó su túnica. Al igual que Hermione, él también reunió paciencia antes de contestar, pero su razón era la reputación de su firma que caería en picado si Potter lo acusaba de estropear la negociación del contrato o que había fallado para representarlo bien. No estaba siendo amable porque sentía pena por el hombre, en lo absoluto, se dijo.

– La verdad es que es un viaje a América Central, una pequeña isla en Costa Rica para ser exactos. Un hermoso lugar, me dijeron que era perfecto para las parejas –dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

– Espero que por ese precio tenga una maldita vista impresionante y no sólo bonita, Malfoy –Harry gruñó – ¿O me equivoqué y compré la infame isla en lugar de sólo reservarla para las vacaciones?

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió más forzada mientras respiraba profundamente antes de responder. Se recordó todo lo que había perdido Potter. El hombre tenía derecho a estar enfadado, pero no con Draco.

– Te aseguro que es un precio justo. Las vacaciones que tu prometida adquirió es uno de los paquetes más exclusivos y lujosos disponibles en el mundo mágico. La privacidad absoluta sólo llega con un alto precio, como alguien como tú, que está tan íntimamente en contacto con los medios, seguro entiende –dijo Draco mordazmente, señalando el paquete de periódicos.

Parecía que Harry iba a replicar así que Hermione habló rápido.

– ¿Estás completamente seguro que no se puede transferir o simplemente postergar? Estoy segura que a Harry le beneficiaría pasar algún tiempo fuera después de que todo se calme –dijo desesperadamente.

Draco con el ceño ligeramente fruncido negó con la cabeza.

– Lo siento Granger, pero no se puede hacer nada. Las protecciones de privacidad y otros preparativos ya fueron activados, las vacaciones no se pueden posponer o acceder a ellas sin Potter. Todas las protecciones están atadas a él–dijo.

Harry se levantó abruptamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Perdemos el tiempo, Hermione. Sólo es dinero. Ginny gastaba más que eso cada mes en ropa y joyería. Sólo déjalo ir. Esta agradable conversación seguro me costará tanto como el viaje de todas formas –dijo con un aire de derrota.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Ginny había hecho mella en la autoconfianza de Harry. Tal vez nunca se recuperaría, junto con las decepciones que recibió durante su infeliz infancia con los Dursley. Le dolía por el pobre niño rechazado que había sido Harry y por el solitario y amargado hombre en el que se había convertido. Ginny dejándolo en el altar había sido horrible, Hermione lo admitía, pero difícilmente había sido la primera señal de problemas en su relación.

Ginny había dormido con las tropas masculinas de la elite mágica por meses. Tampoco se le podía culpar completamente. Sus infidelidades empezaron mucho después de que Harry aumentara esa actitud fría y distante hacia ella. Compartían un departamento pero difícilmente podía decirse que compartían una vida. La pareja se separaba por días o semanas más seguido de lo que estaban juntos, entre el horario del quiddith y la forma en que Harry se arrojó a su trabajo durante el año pasado.

Hermione tragó fuerte mientras consideraba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ron y ella habían discutido sobre ello después de que ambos habían mandado a un ebrio y desamparado Harry a dormirse en algún momento después de las dos de la mañana. Los dos sabían que los problemas de Harry y Ginny empezaron justo un año antes cuando Harry corrió hacia Malfoy en el baile de gala del Ministerio. No habían tenido contacto alguno desde entonces pero el hecho de que Malfoy fuera la única persona aparte de Hermione o Ron que pudiera obtener cualquier reacción emocional de Harry esos días, era prueba suficiente para ella.

– Harry, por Merlín, no hay razón para explotar con furia. Al menos dale un apretón de manos. Esto no es su culpa, sabes- dijo, su voz titubeó ligeramente.

Harry le dirigió una mirada confusa a la mujer y luego miró hacia abajo apenado. Draco apenas si logró esconder el shock en su rostro, lo cubrió al pararse rápido y rodear su escritorio. Harry se acercó y levanto una mano que Draco apretó firmemente.

– Potter, yo…

Lo que sea que Draco iba a decir fue interrumpido cuando Hermione tomó de la mesa el trasladador a Costa Rica y se lo aventó a Harry cuyos reflejos de buscador causaron que levantara una mano y tomara la baratija sin pensar. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron alarmados mientras Hermione decía el hechizo para activarlo y sintió el horrible jalón del trasladador a través de su ombligo.

TBC


	2. 3 de Agosto

Como lo prometí aquí está el segundo capítulo traducido. Ya saben, todo esto es de jotaká y de la warner, la autora sólo se divierte con ellos y la traductora es muy feliz por ello.

***

**3 de Agosto**

Los dos hombres aterrizaron suavemente en una playa de arena. Draco se veía completamente furioso, pero Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido como para registrar lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Eres un idiota Potter! – dijo Draco al levantarse, casi se tropieza consigo mismo en su esfuerzo por pararse.

Harry se quedó sentado en la arena, parpadeando lentamente mientras observaba sus alrededores.

– ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡Esto es completamente tu culpa! Tú y de esa maldita sangresucia Granger –bramó Draco.

El insulto hacia Hermione llamó la atención de Harry. Se levantó, moviéndose hacia Draco y deteniéndose justo a unos centímetros de él. Sus caras casi tocándose. Harry clavó sus dedos en la túnica de Draco, previniendo que el hombre se alejara.

–No. La. Llames. Así –dijo Harry en una voz baja y peligrosa, enfatizando cada palabra.

– ¡Maldita sea Potter, no puedes estar defendiéndola! ¡Esa perra calculadora nos transportó a Costa Rica contra nuestra voluntad! –gruñó Draco encontrando la mirada de Harry –. No creo que justo ahora nuestro mayor problema sea mi elección de insulto despectivo hacia tu supuesta _leal_ amiga de la escuela.

–Jódete Malfoy, sólo regrésanos –espetó Harry.

Draco dejó salir una ligera risa desquiciada. Harry liberó el agarre de su túnica y dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Leíste_ algo_ de los papeles que firmaste sobre estas vacaciones? –preguntó Draco, su voz tomó un tono histérico –. _No_ puedo regresarnos Potter. Las protecciones no nos dejarán irnos hasta que expiren, al término de las vacaciones programadas.

La ira de Harry se disipó y dirigió a Draco una mirada atónita.

– ¿Privacidad absoluta? ¿Protecciones blindadas? ¿Aislamiento garantizado? Potter, detenme cuando esto te empiece a sonar familiar –siseó Draco.

La gravedad de la situación -esencialmente estar atrapado con Malfoy en una isla tropical a miles de kilómetros de casa- empezó a caer sobre él y los ojos de Harry brillaron con enojo.

– ¿Las protecciones están atadas a mí o no? –Dijo tensamente, quitó la arena que tenía el pequeño trasladador –Sólo nos llevaré de regreso.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó el trasladador con su puño, levantando su mano para tomar el brazo de Draco mientras decía el hechizo para activar la baratija. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron instantáneamente cuando el jalón familiar del viaje falló en completarse. Soltó el brazo de Draco y lo miró acusadoramente.

–No funcionó –dijo terminantemente.

Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró.

– Claro que no funcionó, idiota. _No funcionará_ hasta que terminen las vacaciones convenidas. Las protecciones están atadas a ti para dejarte traer al alguien, pero no dejarán salir a nadie. Estamos atrapados hasta que expiren.

Expectante observó a Harry, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y alzó los hombres en señal de negligencia. Por supuesto, pensó Draco amargamente. El idiota no tenía ni remota idea de lo que esas malditas vacaciones conllevaban.

Draco se dio vuelta y caminó furiosamente por la arena hacia la gran casa de campo atrás de la playa. Abrió la puerta y entró, quitándose su demasiado-abrigadora túnica mientras lo hacía.

– ¿Qué diablos haces Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry enojado, siguiendo por la casa las zancadas del hombre rubio.

– ¿Qué parece que hago, Potter? –Preguntó ácidamente, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y desabotonándose el cuello –Me estoy poniendo cómodo. Voy a enfermarme si uso estas malditas ropas sofocantes mientras estamos atrapados aquí.

Harry lo siguió a una recámara grande… la única recámara que Harry recordaba haber visto mientras lo seguía. Draco abrió el clóset y buscó entre un conjunto de ropa… ropa que parecía extremadamente familiar.

– ¡Oye, esa es _mi_ ropa! –gritó Harry.

– Y que impactante gusto tienes, Potter –dijo Draco desdeñosamente, escogiendo un par de pantalones holgados de lino y una camisa de algodón de polo –. Seguramente, no esperas que use la ropa de tu ex prometida ¿No? Pensé que no. Así que éstas son mi única opción.

La mirada abrasadora de Harry se dirigió a la hilera de ropa elegante de Ginny, que colgaba en el lado opuesto de las suyas. Levantó su mano y las prendas ofensivas estallaron en llamas, incendiándose con fulgor y luego desapareciendo, dejando el clóset oliendo a seda quemada.

– ¡Maldita sea, Potter! Avísale a alguien antes de que hagas algo como eso –dijo Draco jadeando ante la demostración del poder de la magia sin varita y el hormigueo incómodo que envió a su entrepierna.

– Si ya has acabado de salvar al mundo de ropa errante, oh Maravilla de la Magia sin varita, deberíamos escudriñar en la despensa y hacer arreglos sobre cómo dormiremos –dijo Draco detrás de la puerta del baño, que había cerrado para poder cambiarse de ropa sin que Potter viera la evidencia de su reacción humillante a la explosión de magia. Era, por supuesto, una reacción natural hacia un mago que convoca un hechizo tan inesperadamente, razonó Draco. No significaba que en realidad se sentía atraído hacia Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Se volteó hacia su ropa y escogió un conjunto similar al de Draco, se quitó su túnica pesada y pantalones para entrar en una ropa más fresca. Malfoy estaba en lo cierto. No había razón para estar incómodo y el clima ahí era definitivamente caliente y húmedo.

***

La paz provisional duró más o menos una hora mientras los dos hombres comían una cena preparada rápidamente de emparedados fríos y muchas cervezas bebidas con gusto, Evitaron toda conversación, desde que el viejo recurso del quidditch ya no era una opción porque Ginny jugaba para las Arpías.

Draco colocó los platos en el fregadero, que estaba encantado no sólo para lavarlos sino también para regresarlos a la alacena, con aire casual se recargó en la barra.

– Potter, seguramente ya te diste cuenta que sólo hay una recámara –dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se sorprendió por lo repentino de la conversación. Se volteó con todo y silla para quedar frente a Malfoy.

– La cual por derecho debería ser mía, pues soy el pendejo que está pagando la cuenta por estas hermosas vacaciones –dijo agriamente.

– Cierto, pero también es culpa de tu mejor amiga de la infancia el que estemos varados aquí en primer lugar, ergo la recámara debería corresponderme a mí, la víctima –dijo Draco con una ligera sonrisa.

Harry se puso rígido ante la mención de Hermione, aún molesto por su traición y el ataque de Draco cuando llegaron. Draco notó sus hombros tensos y suspiró.

– Escucha Potter, solo voy a decir esto una vez. Llamé a Granger sangresucia porque sabía que tendría tu apoyo. No he usado esa palabra en años y definitivamente no pienso que los nacidos de muggles sean menos talentosos que nosotros, los que somos sangrepura y mestiza –dijo Draco con calma.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron mientras pensaba en lo que Draco decía.

– ¿Estás familiarizado con mi trabajo en relación con la política de la sangre? –inquirió Draco, sabiendo muy bien que todo el mundo mágico lo estaba.

–Lo estoy –admitió Harry.

El área de estudio que Draco eligió en la universidad, trataba de resolver el problema de la genética de los sangrepura, mestizos, nacidos de muggles y muchas supuestas criaturas oscuras como las veelas y los hombres lobo. Los descubrimientos de Draco fueron concluyentes al probar que todas las brujas y magos compartían la misma sangre mágica sin importar el parentesco. Pasó los siguientes años como consejero del Ministerio, usando esos descubrimientos para conseguir papeles políticos y llamar a una legislación que garantizara, a todas las brujas y magos, igualdad de derechos. Sus padres se horrorizaron por el uso que le había dado a su educación y lo habían desheredado rápidamente después de que su primer tratado fuera publicado. En lugar de ceder a sus demandas como sus padres habían esperado, Draco se ganó una beca del Ministerio para ir a la escuela de leyes. Usó sus experiencias como consejero para abrir una firma de abogados con Susan Bones y Pansy Parkinson como sus consejeras y la firma había ido bien.

De hecho, Draco había sido clave para que el Ministerio reconociera a Remus como héroe de guerra y le pagaran una indemnización a Teddy y a Andrómeda, por su papel en la pelea con Voldemort y su muerte subsecuente. Esas noticias habían llegado justo antes del baile de gala del Ministerio donde Harry y Draco se habían reencontrado por primera vez desde Hogwarts, un poco más de un año antes. Harry se sonrojó con el pensamiento del baile y su encuentro con Draco.

En un movimiento ausente, avergonzado, Harry llevó su mano hacia arriba para masajear la parte posterior de su cuello.

–Malfoy, me disculpo –dijo Harry sinceramente –. No tengo derecho a estar enojado contigo por esto… Tenías razón cuando dijiste que nada de esto era tu culpa. Si me hubiera detenido a pensarlo hubiera sabido que no era tu intención decir eso de Hermione.

Harry tartamudeó las siguientes palabras.

–Y-yo bueno, Yo… eso es lo que hay que decir –las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rosa. Aclaró su garganta –Te agradecí para que Remus tuviera el reconocimiento que se merece, pero no del resto. Así que gracias por lo que has hecho.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió, claramente recordando la muestra de gratitud un poco menos incómoda que Harry había hecho un año antes.

–Gracias, Potter. Y en cuanto a la habitación _es_ tu derecho de que quedes con ella –dijo. Vagó por la acogedora sala de la casa e hizo gestos ausentes hacia el sillón –. Puedo dormir aquí. Se ve lo suficientemente cómodo. Oye y es sólo por un mes ¿no?

Harry que lo había seguido de cerca se detuvo abruptamente.

– ¿Un mes? –preguntó con pánico.

Draco rodó los ojos y se rió.

–De hecho ¿Recuerdas? ¿El contrato? Obviamente no lo tengo aquí enfrente pero lo principal era así: Isla aislada. Protecciones de privacidad que prevengan la entrada o salida. Incluyendo mensajes por lechuza. Las protecciones caen el primero de septiembre –dijo Draco sin emoción, disfrutando la mirada impactada en la cara de Potter.

Harry no contestó pero Draco lo vio murmurando las palabras "un mes" para sí mismo sin creérselo. Draco prácticamente podía ver las tuercas rodando en la mente de Harry buscando la fecha.

–Tenemos mucha comida para que nos dure y creo que vi una pequeña biblioteca en la parte de atrás de la casa –continuó Draco –Claro que hay provisión para emergencias; las protecciones están alertas a nuestra salud y deberían finalizar si uno de los dos se enferma o se hiere para así poder salir.

Harry se veía como si de verdad estuviera considerando hacerse daño para que pudieran escapar.

–Creo que podemos ser civilizados el uno con el otro durante unas semanas ¿no crees Potter? –preguntó Draco levantando una ceja en dirección a Harry –. La casa es muy cómoda y tenemos la isla entera para explorar. Acordemos tratar de hacer buena esta situación sin duda desafortunada. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry estaba sorprendido. Draco Malfoy -uno de sus más odiados enemigos de la escuela, alguien que había tratado de matarlo en más de una ocasión- estaba sugiriendo hacer a un lado sus diferencias y pasar un mes sin preocupaciones divirtiéndose en una isla tropical. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano a los cabellos cortos de su nuca, confundido.

Draco le dedicó su sonrisa más deslumbrante y dio un paso para acercarse al hombre de cabello oscuro que estaba claramente aturdido. Harry, pasmado, observó como Draco extendía hacia él una mano con manicura perfecta, en un gesto de amistad y tregua.

Draco mantuvo su actitud de confianza aunque estaba aterrado por dentro. Potter seguramente ni se daría cuenta del significado del apretón de manos, pensó, ni el estrés emocional que era para Draco estar ahí parado como idiota con su mano extendida, esperando por un apretón de manos que tal vez nunca llegaría. Draco mantuvo sus hombros hacia atrás y su cabeza en alto, observando los ojos claros de Harry, así como lo había hecho años atrás en la tienda de Madam Malkin, cuando el Gryffindor había rechazado por primera vez su amistad. ¿Lo haría de nuevo?, se preguntó Draco.

Segundos tormentosos pasaron antes de que Harry recuperara el control de sus facultades. Rápidamente movió su brazo y tomó la mano de Draco, curvando sus dedos alrededor de la palma cálida y le dio un ligero apretón.

–Te advierto que no seré una buena compañía –dijo Harry y le dio a Draco una mirada especulativa.

Draco se rió, regresando el apretón antes de dejar ir la mano de Harry.

–No me lo imagino. Difícilmente creo que esperabas pasar tu luna de miel atrapado en el paraíso con tu abogado-cruel-y-enemigo-mortal-más-odiado de tu infancia –dijo Draco sonriente –. Bueno, aparte del buen Voldy. Al menos me gusta _pensar_ que yo estaba en el segundo lugar.

En los labios de Harry se formó apenas un atisbo de sonrisa.

–Un segundo lugar muy lejano, debo decir, pero sí.

Draco asintió, el humor bailando en sus ojos. Miró hacia otro lado y tragó saliva, ausente rozó su nuca con la mano. Se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ese era el tic de Potter, no el suyo. ¿Cuándo había adoptado ese gesto particular?, se preguntó.

–Potter, en serio, me doy cuenta de que este es un increíble tiempo para que pienses –dijo Draco solemne –. Tienes mucho que reflexionar, muchas cosas que trabajar. No puedo decir que yo sería de mucha ayuda, pero puedo no estorbar. Y no lo haré. Deberías tomarte este tiempo para resolver tus asuntos y planear qué harás cuando regresemos.

Harry asintió pasando saliva por el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando las palabras de Draco lo forzaron a pensar en el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida. Un poco de atención a ello le haría bien, reconoció. También un poco de Whisky de Fuego.

– Gracias Malfoy, supongo que estás en lo correcto –Harry miró hacia afuera y notó que el cielo ya estaba oscuro –. Estoy exhausto y estoy seguro que tú también. Me quedaré en la recámara esta noche pero en la mañana haremos un plan para compartirla. No puedes dormir en el sofá por cuatro malditas semanas.

Era el turno de Draco para tragar saliva mientras se imaginaba lo que significaría compartir la recámara con Harry Potter. Las imágenes que golpearon su cerebro eran completamente absurdas, pensó. Firmemente aplastó sus pensamientos mirando como Potter convocaba sin varita sábanas y almohadas de un lugar del pasillo, dejándolas en el sillón. Harry se volteó sin decir palabra alguna y desapareció por el pasillo que daba a la habitación.

La crisis emocional de Draco pasó desapercibida para Harry, pues el hombre de cabellos negros estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía creer que el slytherin hubiera cambiado su estado de ánimo tan abruptamente. Horas antes estaba dispuesto a matar a Harry por agarrar el trasladador y ahora tranquilamente se presentaba como voluntario para dormir en el sofá por un mes -un maldito mes- mientras estaba prisionero en una isla sólo con Harry de compañía. Sus mejillas ardieron al recordar la última vez que Malfoy y él estuvieron solos. Lo había besado y no había sido un accidente. Malfoy se veía tan jodidamente sexy en su túnica de gala y había defendido a Remus fervientemente ante el Ministerio, como un ángel vengador. Harry fue atrapado por el momento y sin poder detenerse junto sus labios con los de Malfoy para ver si eran tan suaves como parecían. Había esperado un hechizo o un frío rechazo, no la pasión fiera e instantánea cuando Malfoy -Draco- le regresó su abrazo torpe con más habilidad que la que poseía Harry.

Había estado tan confundido por todo el asunto. Y luego, esa noche había estado pensando en el beso robado mientras le hacía el amor a Ginny, sin poder dejar de pensar en la cara de Draco cuando se corría. Debió haber algo en su expresión que lo delató porque ella no dejó de acosarlo con preguntas hasta que él admitió lo que estuvo pensando. Ginny se enfureció pero no lo dejó… él se dio cuenta muy tarde que debió haber mentido, aunque se preguntaba si su confesión nació del hecho de que estaba insatisfecho con su relación y subconscientemente trató de sabotearla. Habría pasado en cualquier momento. Su vida juntos -su compromiso- había sido una penitencia por su desliz, por lo que ella llamó su perversa atracción hacia otro hombre. Se negó a dormir con él después de eso y quién podría culparla, pensó Harry. Así empezó su año de celibato y ella durmiendo abiertamente con otros, gastando su dinero y planeando una boda ridículamente cara que aparentemente nunca tuvo deseos de llevar a cabo. Todo había sido una venganza por ese error de momento.

Harry se quitó su camisa y pantalones, sin molestarse en buscar en el clóset por algo con qué dormir. Hacía calor a pesar de las ventanas abiertas, se acomodó en la cama, observó por horas la rotación lenta del ventilador en el techo, mientras pensaba en el desastre que se había vuelto su vida, evitando, meticulosamente, en el proceso cualquier pensamiento sobre Malfoy.

TBC

***

N/T: Me encanta traducir este fic. Draco es adorable, pasa de loco a ángel vengador XDDDD Harry es tan bruto todo él. Ginny pfff si creen que ya la odian…


	3. 4 de Agosto

La autora y la traductora aman a los personajes pero no son nuestros.

***

**4 de Agosto**

Al otro lado del mundo, Hermione tenía una junta con Pansy y Susan. Las tres estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Hermione, tomaban té y revisaban la agenda de Draco para el siguiente mes. Susan jugaba con un pergamino, sus dedos dañaban la orilla y causaban que se desgastara.

–Nunca nos perdonará. No deberíamos haberlo hecho – dijo en voz baja.

Pansy le arrebató el pergamino -un archivo de liquidación para un negocio que Draco representaba- a Susan y le lanzó una mirada severa como reprimenda.

–Aceptará que era necesario, sobre todo si Potter se tarda mucho en desistir de tratar de matarlo, eso le dará tiempo a Draco de pensarlo bien –dijo firmemente –. Sin duda, hicimos lo correcto. Para ambos.

Hermione asintió y levantó la mirada cuando Ron entró en la habitación cargando a su hijo, Hugo.

–Lo era, los dos eran miserables. En lo que a mí concierne, Ginny le hizo un favor a Harry. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo Malfoy y Harry hubieran revoloteado alrededor del otro, antes de que alguno de los dos finalmente diera el primer paso? –preguntó, sus ojos enviaron un reto directo a Ron.

Ron dejó al pequeño niño regordete en su silla alta y alzó ambas manos en señal de defensa.

–No he dicho una palabra Hermione. Ni una maldita palabra. No desde que las tres me derrotaron con sus votos después de la boda.

La inusual alianza entre las tres mujeres se había formado meses antes, después de que creciera la preocupación de Hermione y Pansy por sus respectivos amigos. Era obvio para todo aquél cercano a los dos hombres que algo había pasado entre ellos en el baile de gala del Ministerio pero, nadie sabía exactamente qué. La gota que derramó el vaso para Pansy fue la declaración de Draco de que iba a tomarse un descanso de las citas, justo después de que terminara con ese jugador de Puddlemere United, quien tenía un cabello negro como el plumaje de un cuervo. Fue casi al mismo tiempo que encontró una factura del investigador privado que Draco había contratado para seguir a Ginny. Él había jurado que era para cubrir todas las medidas para cuidar a su cliente de más alta categoría, Harry Potter, quien seguramente querría romper su compromiso y podría estar en peligro de ser demandado por Ginny Weasley. Cuando Pansy le dijo que Ginny también era una cliente, Draco se había enfurruñado y se había negado a seguir la discusión.

–Weasley, tuviste dos días para pensar en nuestra oferta –dijo Pansy lanzándole una mirada especulativa mientras él cortaba un plátano para Hugo –. Me temo que no podemos esperar más tu respuesta.

Ron cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era una gran oportunidad. Trabajaría con clientes interesantes y para niveles más altos de lo que usualmente hacía para Andrews, Michelson y Grant. Pansy y Susan le prometieron que había posibilidades de volverlo socio, después de que Malfoy regresara, si todos estaban contentos con su trabajo. Merlín sabía que Hermione y él necesitaban el aumento de salario que tendría.

–Sí, está bien –dijo algo cortante, extendió su brazo hacia la pila de pergaminos que estaba frente a Susan –. Denme los malditos archivos, iré a la oficina esta tarde para comenzar, después de que presente mi renuncia. Llegaré antes si me echan tan rápido como la entregue, como lo hacen con casi todos los subordinados.

Susan sonrió por primera vez desde que Ron había entrado. A pesar de su reputación en Hogwarts de ser muy impetuoso, era imperturbable cuando defendía un caso, aunque no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hacerlo frente al Wizengamot. Eso cambiaría si tomaba algunos de los casos pendientes de Draco. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al imaginarse la reacción de Draco de saber que el hombre al que seguía llamando Comadreja, se había encargado de sus clientes, aún cuando fuera temporalmente.

Los ojos se Ron se entrecerraron al ver las sonrisas en las caras de Susan y Pansy.

–Va a matarme –advirtió.

Pansy asintió, sus ojos estaban serios.

–Sí, es muy probable.

Era turno de Ron para sonreír de manera feroz. Con esa expresión era fácil imaginarlo como un abogado sin compasión, no es como si tuviera la oportunidad de demostrarlo en la firma en la que trabajaba.

–Pero no antes de matarte a _ti_, Parkinson, por orquestar esto – dijo y su sonrisa creció –. Esto va a ser interesante.

***

– Asumo que Granger ya le dijo a todo el mundo donde estamos, no es como si pudieran contactarnos aún si lo saben, sólo espero que Pansy y Susan puedan atender a mis clientes por las próximas semanas.

Harry se detuvo con la espátula en mano, parecía golpeado por la idea. Se había pasado casi toda la noche ahogándose y lamentándose en el hecho de que lo habían plantado y que estaba atrapado con Malfoy en esa maldita isla, pero ninguno de esos pensamientos habían recaído en qué tanto iba a afectar esa situación a Malfoy. Harry se había sorprendido genuinamente al descubrir que tan aisladas y largas eran esas vacaciones, pero era su luna de miel, sabía que alguien había estado en contacto con su supervisor y el tiempo libre de Harry se había aprobado. Draco no había hecho preparativos, literalmente había dejado su vida entera atrás, sin ningún aviso. Su atención regresó a los panqueques que ahora se quemaban ante él en la estufa; movió una mano, desapareció el desastre y convocó un hechizo de limpieza en el sartén para empezar de nuevo.

–Merlín, Malfoy ¡Lo siento! –dijo Harry, su voz estaba cargada de culpa, mientras colocaba la masa en el sartén caliente –. Nunca consideré lo que esto ha de ser para ti. Tu trabajo, tu casa, tus… –dudo, tragó saliva con un nudo inexplicable en la garganta, que se había formado al pensar en la vida personal de Draco –compromisos sociales. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Hermione?

Draco bufó. ¿Compromisos sociales? Como si tuviera de esos. Encontraó grandes defectos en cada mujer -y hombre- con quien había salido en el último año. Primero desarrolló una preferencia por amantes de cabello negro, luego exclusivamente por hombres. Todo el que fuera demasiado fanfarrón era rechazado, luego cualquiera que no tuviera ojos verdes. Después de salir con dos casi-clones de Potter, Draco había dejado a un lado las citas reacio a admitir, aun para sí, lo que significaba su cambio de preferencias.

Aclaró su garganta, jugando ausentemente con su varita. Gracias a Merlín que la tenía consigo cuando Granger hizo su pequeño embauco. Tenía la paranoia de su padre para agradecer aquello; muchos magos ya no usaban la funda atada a la muñeca, desde que su mundo era más estable de lo que había sido durante la guerra. Pero un saludable miedo por su propia seguridad, nacido de muchos años de práctica y enseñanzas, le había apegado a las viejas costumbres. Sonrió sabiendo exactamente lo que su padre pensaría de su gratitud ahora.

–Es un inconveniente, no hay duda, pero tengo fe en que Pansy y Susan podrán con esto. Habíamos hablado de hacernos de otro socio e imagino que seguirán con el plan una vez que se den cuenta de que no estaré por un mes entero –dijo con un asentimiento, como si el destino de su firma, una firma que había construido concienzudamente ladrillo por ladrillo, caso por caso, no le importara en lo absoluto.

Su escrupulosa indiferencia era definitivamente un acto, pero Draco se sorprendió de descubrir que la posibilidad de perder su trabajo ganado a pulso, no le molestaba tanto como debería. Potter importaba. Potter, quien era una cáscara rota de hombre gracias a esa perra de Weasley. Potter, quien necesitaba reconstruir su autoestima y, Draco, quien genuinamente quería ayudar. Se había pasado la noche molesto y dando vueltas en el innovado sofá tratando de averiguar por qué en esta desafortunada y siendo honestos, horrible situación, sentía el corazón ligero.

Había estado buscando pasar ese tiempo a solas con Potter. La cabeza de Draco hormigueó al darse cuenta que sólo tomó un beso fugaz con Potter en el guardarropa, para sacar completamente su mundo de su eje. Un encuentro, achispado por un accidental toque de labios cuando Potter se acercó para darle un apretón de manos, mientras Draco se inclinaba para tomar su capa. Un beso caliente, que detuvo su corazón había sido inmediatamente interpretado como un accidente. Un año evitando meticulosamente, no sólo a Potter sino a todos los pensamientos que tuvieran a Potter en un contexto no profesional. Un beso bochornoso que había enviado impulsos eléctricos a la médula de Draco… ni siquiera sabía si Potter también lo había sentido. Si su compromiso con la zorra de Weasley fue una indicación, había intuido que la respuesta contundente era no.

Draco subió una mano para detener a Harry antes de que siguiera flagelándose.

–Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Potter. No se puede hacer nada, así que deberíamos tratar de disfrutarlo. Aquí es hermoso –dijo Draco haciendo un gesto hacia el lugar y volteándose hacia la terraza, que daba hacia el mar.

– ¿Disfrutarlo? –Harry dejó un par de panqueques en la mesa, tratando de encontrar la mirada de Draco –.Sufrí una terrible humillación al ser abandonado en el altar por mi prometida y por ello me derrumbé frente a todos. Podrías perder tu firma por tu ausencia de un mes. Éramos los más grandes rivales en la escuela y casi no hablamos desde entonces ¿Cómo exactamente podríamos disfrutarlo?

Draco agarró la muñeca de Harry. La apretó gentilmente y no la liberó, manteniendo a Harry frente a él ya que parecía que el hombre moreno iba a escapar.

–Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde Hogwarts. Tal vez no seamos amigos pero no somos enemigos –dijo con calma, cuidadoso de no negar el hecho de que su corazón también estaba latiendo frenético y con pánico. No tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Potter, tampoco de por qué _quería_ ayudar a Potter. Ambos eran pensamientos inquietantes para alguien que se enorgullecía de ser distante y reservado.

–Es cierto que no hemos hablado en un año pero pensé que nuestra última conversación había ido bien. No terminó con las varitas al aire ¿O sí? –preguntó Draco, forzando en su voz un tono indiferente que no sentía. Sintió en su pecho algo cálido con el recuerdo del beso apasionado e inesperado que Harry y él habían tenido.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, lo que Draco interpretó como su incomodidad hacia el rumbo de la conversación. Idiota, él no quiere recordar esa noche, pensó enojado. Había tratado de aligerar la situación para ayudar a Harry a relajarse, en lugar de eso había hecho exactamente lo contrario.

Recobrándose rápido, Draco conjuró una bandeja y levitó el desayuno en ella, añadiendo dos vasos de zumo de calabaza y una jarra de fuerte café. Llevó la bandeja afuera, levantándose de su lugar en la mesa de la cocina.

–Tomaremos el desayuno en la terraza –dijo, mirando sobre sus hombros a un todavía desconcertado Harry –. Imagino que la gente que disfruta en un paraíso tropical usualmente come afuera.

Harry lo siguió sin comentario alguno. Su vergonzoso sonrojó se disipó, reemplazado con una expresión divertida. Estaba complacido de que el otro hombre recordara esa noche, aunque no sabía qué hacer con la forma en que había resumido el encuentro. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que había significado para él, pero sabía que estaba decepcionado de que no hubiera sido importante para Draco.

Comieron su desayuno en agradable silencio y Harry estaba sorprendido del consuelo que el simple hecho de sentarse afuera con Draco, bajo el sol, le había traído. El hombre rubio no le había preguntado ni una sola vez sobre Ginny o de su vida. Parecía contento de dejar que Harry pensara en paz, lo que Harry apreciaba.

Draco ausente, mezcló crema endulzada con su café, su mente estaba en Londres. Se preguntó si la inconveniente luna de miel de Harry habría llegado ya a los periódicos, seguramente era cuestión de tiempo. Probablemente la arpía de Ginny daría ella misma las noticias. Draco se preguntó si es que ella alguna vez tuvo la intención de casarse con Harry o todo el asunto había sido un plan elaborado y caro para humillarlo públicamente.

Harry sintió un retortijón de inquietud cuando vio la mirada tormentosa en la cara de Draco, mientras tomaba su café. El sentimiento aprensivo creció cuando el hombre rubio se puso de pie abruptamente, se excusó al levantarse y se dirigió a dar un paseo por la playa. Harry pensó que ofrecerse a acompañarlo no era buena idea, así que se limitó a asentir, recogió las cosas del desayuno y regreso a la casa.

Draco no caminó muy lejos de la orilla. No tenía mucho interés en explorar la isla o disfrutar la brisa salada que llegaba desde el agua. Sólo quería, no, necesitaba estar solo. Estaba agotado por la intensidad de darse cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por el otro hombre y necesitaba tiempo para pensar qué significaba. Tenía que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo al esconder el hecho de que se sentía atraído hacia Potter, incluso de él mismo, aunque parecía terriblemente obvio si revisaba sus acciones del último año. Además de que Potter era completamente heterosexual, si su reacción al recordar el beso decía algo. Draco suspiró y pateo un montículo de arena. Se dio cuenta que debió haberse quitado los zapatos cuando sintió los granos rasposos entrar en ellos.

TBC

N/T: Me encanta que estén hablando y empiecen a recordar algo, se lleven tres párrafos en ello y regresen al diálogo XD Ron perdiendo las elecciones, sobre si los mandaban a la luna de miel o no, es lo mejor.


	4. 7 de Agosto

Este capi me ha costado las de caín XD perdón por el retraso. Todo es culpa de nande :P Si no le entienden a algo, por favor indíquenlo, está traducido con prisa.

***

**7 de ****Agosto**

Harry se sentó en la playa, movió ausentemente su varita hacia el agua y observó a su brillante Patronus cobrar forma y huir hacia el horizonte, sólo para desaparecer a unos cuantos cientos de metros. Había tratado todo lo que pudo imaginar en los últimos días, para hacerle llegar un mensaje a alguien -cualquiera- que pudiera contactar a la agencia en la que Ginny había reservado la luna de miel. Seguramente alguien de ahí podría deshacer las protecciones.

Incluso había tratado con una idea que sacó de uno de los libros Muggles de la biblioteca de la casa, metió una nota en una botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla y la dejó irse flotando con la marea. Eso tampoco había funcionado.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando un Patronus desconocido se reunió con el suyo, empujando al ciervo de manera juguetona mientras se precipitaban sobre las olas.

– ¿Un mapache, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry, sin molestarse en voltear para ver quien lo había acompañado. Después de todo eran solamente ellos dos en esa maldita isla. ¿Quién más podría ser?

No es como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Harry pasaba casi todo el tiempo afuera, su piel se estaba quemando por las largas horas bajo el sol. El cobertizo para botes estaba equipado con todo lo que pudieran querer (acuamotos, tablas de surf, kayaks, equipo para bucear, incluso un bote diseñado para navegarse solo por el arrecife mientras los ocupantes tomaban el sol en su gran cubierta). Otro cobertizo, tras la casa, estaba equipado similarmente pero con cosas para entretenerse en tierra. Pasó la mayoría del segundo día absorto en explorar la isla en un vehículo todo terreno, aunque prefería las escobas las cuales también habían sido provistas.

Draco, por otro lado, se había recluido adentro, raramente se aventuraba más allá de la terraza. Nunca le había gustado el clima cálido y el de la isla era húmedo. Hechizos para refrescar y los ventiladores mantenían la casa soportable, pero no tenía intención de lanzarse a actividades físicas como Harry. Prefería explorar la pequeña biblioteca, la cual tenía una mezcla sorprendente diversidad de libros, tanto Muggles como mágicos.

Harry volteó para ver a Draco cuando el hombre no respondió, se cubrió los ojos del sol para poder ver mejor. El hombre rubio prácticamente brillaba a la luz del sol de la tarde; los rayos formaban un halo brillante alrededor de su cabello y le daban a su piel pálida un color resplandeciente. El efecto era angelical, lo que hizo a Harry bufar divertido. Draco Malfoy era muchas cosas, pero angelical definitivamente no era una de ellas.

– Es un Patronus completamente respetable –Draco resopló simulándose ofendido, cayó en la arena con una elegancia que Harry envidió.

Harry alzó una ceja, casi dejó pasar el comentario. Además, tenía razón. Era un Patronus completamente responsable; sólo estaba sorprendido de que Malfoy _tuviera_ un Patronus. No era un hechizo que muchas brujas o magos dominaran y, desde que los dementores habían sido exterminados después de la guerra, no había razón para hacerlo.

–Claro –dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia Draco –El noble y honorable mapache, rey de los carroñeros.

Draco sonrió y el pecho de Harry se estrujó con la expresión despreocupada. Los últimos días había, meticulosamente, evitado pensamientos sobre Malfoy, pero de vez en cuando (más frecuentemente que eso, si Harry era honesto consigo mismo) sufría un desliz y se encontraba soñando despierto con la sensación de los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos o con lo bien formado que estaba su trasero.

–Los mapaches son animales muy inteligentes, debo decirte –dijo Draco.

Harry tragó fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre rubio por culpa del calor estaba doblando sus mangas, exponiendo sus antebrazos musculosos. Algo en el acto era insoportablemente íntimo, aunque Harry sabía que era ridículo pensarlo. Sus propios brazos estaban desnudos y había visto a Malfoy en camisetas de manga corta en los últimos días. Pero esa exposición lenta de piel pálida era provocadora y, el pulso de Harry se disparó con el pensamiento de ver a Malfoy quitarse la playera de manera similar en lugar de sólo doblar sus mangas. Sacudiéndose de la mente, todas esas inapropiadas fantasías, Harry miró hacia otro lado abruptamente, alejándose un poco del rubio.

Draco notó la repentina incomodidad de Harry, asumió que Potter se volteó para no ver algo que no quería. Extendió los brazos, de manera que se viera la parte interna de sus muñecas.

–Potter, observa –dijo, el tono de broma de hacía unos momentos se había ido de su voz –Sin Marca Oscura. Eso era de lo que tenías miedo ¿cierto? ¿Probar que de verdad apoyaba a ese imbécil fanático?

La cabeza de Harry giró rápidamente, tenía una mirada de sorpresa. Sabía que el otro hombre no tenía la marca (era una de las razones por las cuales, al terminar la guerra, el castigo del joven Malfoy había sido mucho más indulgente que el de sus padres). El matrimonio Malfoy había sido sentenciado a 20 años en Azcaban, pero su condena se había convertido en arresto domiciliario por el sobrepoblamiento y la falta de guardias en la prisión mágica. En contraste, a Draco le habían dado un año de arresto domiciliario y dos de libertad condicional.

– Malfoy, yo no…

Con furia, Draco negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus brazos para que estuvieran a la altura de la vista de Harry. El hombre moreno no tenía otra opción que examinar la perfecta e inmaculada piel.

–Sin Marca Oscura –dijo de Nuevo, tenía en sus ojos grises una mirada dura – ¿No quieres convocar hechizos para revelarla? ¿Asegurarte que no la escondí todo este tiempo?

Harry parecía horrorizado. Tragó fuerte, se hizo hacia atrás lo más que pudo, pero Draco lo siguió, clavando sus muñecas en él.

– Siéntela –dijo Draco, sujetando una mano de Harry y jalándolo hacia adelante, forzándolo a tocar con su palma callosa la piel cremosa.

Harry apretó los dientes cuando, por el contacto, una ola de deseo lo atravesó. La piel del de cabellos rubios era suave y aterciopelada, pero los músculos y nervios debajo eran atractivamente duros. Se encontró con la mirada del hombre, su corazón palpitaba frenético por la combinación de la proximidad de Malfoy y la forma en cómo el aire a su alrededor parecía crujir con magia cuando estaba enojado. Harry casi podía verla en la piel de Malfoy, lo que hizo preguntarse si al lamer la muñeca que sostenía sabría a magia.

Harry soltó la mano de Draco como si fuera aceite hirviendo, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido por esa ridícula impresión, como _lamerla_. El hombre de cabellos oscuros sintió su cara enrojecer con vergüenza; no sabía que estaba mal con él. Desde el baile de gala del Ministerio el año pasado, había tenido pensamientos inapropiados sobre el otro hombre y ahora estaba atrapado con él alojados en un lugar muy pequeño, en un avenir previsible. Era un desastre.

–Lo sé –dijo en voz baja, forzándose a sostenerle la mirada firme del rubio. Necesitaba hacer algo para dominar su atracción por Malfoy (el hombre haciendo algo tan inofensivo como doblar las mangas de su camisa no debería causarle tanta incomodidad) –. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar, lo siento.

Draco no parecía convencido, pero dejó que sus brazos descansaran a sus costados y su postura ya no era agresiva.

–Malfoy, en serio –dijo Harry, desesperado regresar a una conversación más amena. Es cierto que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no tenía deseos de hacer miserable el tiempo que _sí_ pasaban juntos.

Draco lo estudió por un largo rato, aparentemente para juzgar si era sincero. Asintió fríamente, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en las olas. _Había_ exagerado, y mucho, con eso. Por supuesto que Potter estaría distante e incómodo a veces (obviamente se había anticipado). La vida entera del pobre hombre se destrozaba y en lo único que podía pensar era en probar que no era el mismo canalla ruin que era hace unos años. Aunque prácticamente atacar a Potter para probarle que no tenía la Marca Tenebrosa no era la forma correcta de hacerlo.

–Me disculpo –dijo forzadamente, evitando el contacto visual –Es un tema delicado para mí.

Harry respiró profundamente, observando a una gaviota volar sobre el agua en busca de comida. Se veía majestuosa, volando apenas alejada de la superficie con sus alas extendidas, metió su cabeza en las olas para emerger segundos después triunfalmente, con un pez pequeño atrapado en su pico. Se imaginó que el pez se sentía justo como él unos momentos antes… confundido y emboscado.

–No necesitas disculparte –dijo Harry, no quería nada más que dejar zanjado el tema-

Hubo silencio por largos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry se sorprendió y a Malfoy cuando finalmente habló, su voz estaba infundida de una alegría que en definitiva no sentía.

– ¿Te gustaría un paseo en acuamoto? Nunca había conducido una hasta ayer, es fantástico. Como una escoba que surca el agua.

Harry se arrepintió de las palabras tan rápido como salieron de su boca. Malfoy lo había dejado claro al evitar todas las actividades al aire libre desde su llegada; su presencia en la playa era una anomalía. Usualmente se pasaba la parte más calurosa del día adentro, con un libro, aventurándose afuera hasta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse y la temperatura bajaba un poco.

Draco estuvo a punto de declinar, pero una mirada a la cara de Potter le hizo cambiar de opinión. El otro hombre esperaba claramente decir que no, lo cual era una razón fabulosa para decir que sí.

– ¿Por qué no? –dijo, sonrió cuando los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa – ¿Vamos así?

Señaló sus ropas, de las que se había apropiado del closet de Harry. Las dividieron el segundo día y Draco había aplicado los hechizos necesarios para que le quedaran, pues era un poco más alto y menos ancho que Harry.

Harry mordió su labio, apenas conteniendo un suspiro resignado. Se habían metido en ese lío porque se había impresionado al ver a Malfoy doblar las mangas de su camisa y ahora sugería una actividad en la que tendría menos ropa. Perfecto.

– ¿Puedes transformar tus bóxers en traje de baño? –preguntó Harry, quitándose la camisa y tirándola a la arena. Se quitó los pantalones también, por lo que se quedó parado en la orilla con nada más que unos bóxers muy pequeños, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Draco se quedó como idiota, mirando a Harry desvestirse. Casi se pierde de escuchar el hechizo que el otro usó para transformar su ropa interior en traje de baño, pues había estado muy atento al pecho moreno, extenso y liso de Harry y a sus esculturales pectorales. La carrera de Auror era definitivamente buena para mantener a uno en forma, decidió, dispuesto a alejar el comienzo de una erección mientras se concentraba en desvestirse y transformar su ropa interior en ropa apropiada para el agua.

– ¿Una carrera al cobertizo? –gritó Potter alejado ya varios metros y corriendo hacia el edificio blanco.

– ¡Tramposo! –gritó Draco, asegurándose que el nudo de su traje estuviera bien atado antes de correr tras él, riendo a pesar de todo.

***

La casa estaba tranquila a excepción del silbido del ventilador en el techo. Draco cruzó sus brazos bajo su cabeza, observando las hojas girar mientras trataba de dormir. Estaba exhausto por pasar la tarde nadando y corriendo con Potter, pero sorprendentemente había sido muy divertido. Sólo le había tomado unos intentos para manejar el acuamoto y tan pronto como lo hizo, ambos se enfrascaron en una carrera alrededor de la isla, tratando de tirar al otro a las olas.

Suspiró, estirándose con dolor. Había estado tan enfrascado jugando con Potter que se le había olvidado renovar el hechizo bloqueador de sol y como resultado su espalda y hombros se habían quemado. Había estado muy incómodo para usar pijama, así que se metió a la cama sólo con sus bóxers.

Cristo, sus bóxers. Draco trató de alejar sus pensamientos lejos de los bóxers suaves que estaba usando, pero su mente no estaba cooperando. Ver a Potter con vestido igual esa tarde fue una prueba para su voluntad, aunque se sintió agradecido que no se avergonzó a sí mismo con una erección que no deseaba que viera. Pero Merlin bendito, Potter estaba casi desnudo. El traje de baño se había pegado a cada parte de él y el miembro de Draco se sacudió con la memoria de ver el perfil de Potter.

Su mano tembló ligeramente cuando sus dedos rozaron el material de sus propios calzoncillos, la sensación al tocarlos le recordó que nada en la isla era suyo. Nunca había usado bóxers cortos y ciertamente eran diferentes a los ligeros bóxers de seda que prefería. De pronto estaba muy consciente del toque cálido del algodón sobre sus testículos, el conocimiento de que esos eran los calzoncillos de _Potter_ mandó una oleada de sangre a su miembro. Era completamente ridículo, por supuesto, pero una vez que lo había pensado no podía quitárselo de su mente.

Draco le dio una ojeada al corredor. Había ganado la batalla de dormir en el sofá, aunque eso era algo de lo que nunca estaría orgulloso decir. Aún así, éstas _eran_ las vacaciones de Potter… se merecía tener un lugar para relajarse y estar solo, el único lugar lógico para hacerlo era la única habitación de la casa. Aunque ahora Draco se estaba pateando por su insistencia pues su miembro demandaba atención. Maldito Potter, tenía su propia habitación y podía masturbarse cuando quisiera…

Draco siseó, sus ojos se cerraron con el pensamiento de que Potter estaba tras la puerta al final del corredor, con el pene duro en la mano mientras se acariciaba. Por supuesto, había visto a Potter en las duchas de los vestidores de quidditch. Sabía que el hombre no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, al menos eso decía lo que había visto de él con miradas furtivas. Era sólo una cosa más de lo que estaba celoso cuando estaba en la escuela… aunque el pene de Draco era más que respetable. Aún así, había visto el equipo de Potter como una ilustración más de cómo el Perfecto Potter tenía todo a su favor.

Mordió su labio, dejándose llevar por la tentación y que sus dedos rozaran su erección por encima de su ropa de algodón. Perfecto Potter. Rió suavemente, preguntándose por qué había sido tan estúpido. Idolatraba a su padre y se tragaba todo lo que le decía sin dudarlo. Draco apretó los dientes, alejando de su mente los recuerdos de sus errores de adolescente. Pasaría el resto de su vida expiando por lo que había hecho, pero estaba determinado a hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos melodramáticos no habían afectado su erección, que aún rogaba por atención. Draco suspiró, apoyándose en sus codos para tener una mejor mirada al corredor. El sofá que había sido transformado en cama estaba en medio de la sala, la cual daba a la cocina y al corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Potter. Aunque la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada y no podía ver mucho más que un haz de luz bajo ella. Consideró lanzar un hechizo de silencio alrededor de la cama, pero no podría escuchar si Potter se levantaba e iba hacia el corredor… sólo tenía que ser discreto.

Apretó la mandíbula, rodando los ojos por su propia idiotez. No se había preocupado en años por ser escuchado al masturbarse, no desde sus días en los dormitorios de Slytherin. Empezó a bajarse los bóxers, dudando cuando llegaron a la punta de su miembro. No había punto en pretender que no iba a pensar en Potter mientras se masturbaba, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo de una vez? Adentro por un knut, adentro por un galeón, pensó. En lugar de quitárselos, con una mano acarició la tela, rozándose con el suave algodón. Usar un par de calzoncillos de Potter mientras se masturbaba sería lo más cerca que iba a tener a Potter así, por lo que debía aprovecharlo.

Draco suprimió un gemido, rodeando con sus dedos su pene cubierto por los bóxers mientras se acariciaba. El material subía y bajaba por él, apretando sus bolas mientras se movía. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, se notaba aún con el silbido del ventilador. Sus ojos se abrieron, observando en la oscuridad como si esperara que Potter entrara en la habitación en cualquier momento. La sumada excitación de la posibilidad de ser atrapado por el hombre con el que estaba fantaseando lo puso al límite, Draco mordió su labio fuertemente, reprimiendo sus gemidos mientras se corría por lo que parecía una eternidad.

Cayó en las almohadas, tratando de regular su respiración acelerada a una más moderada. Los bóxers estaban pegajosos con semen y Draco sonrió mientras se volteaba para tomar su varita. Los limpió con un hechizo, preguntándose si había sido mala idea satisfacerse. Después de todo, le quedaban más de tres semanas con Potter en la isla. Fervientemente deseada poder quitarse de la mente lo que había hecho, a menos que pasara esas tres semanas caminando por ahí con una erección perpetua por culpa de los calzoncillos que estaba usando. Tal vez debía empezar a salir sin ellos.

TBC


	5. 9 de Agosto

La autora dice: Si fueran míos el epílogo habría sido tan diferente.

La traductora dice: Tan, tan diferentes. Perdón por no contestar a las reviews, no he tenido tiempo, pero agradezco cada una de ellas y en cuanto pueda las responderé.

***

**9 de Agosto**

Harry se apoyó en la puerta de la alacena, pasando lista a los suministros por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez. Draco (ayer el hombre le había pedido que lo llamara así y Harry había aceptado, era ridículo que se siguieran llamando por apellidos) se había ofrecido a ayudar con la cocina, pero como el repertorio del hombre rubio se extendía a hacer pan tostado y pedir que se llevaran las cosas, Harry se había nombrado cocinero oficial.

Tomó una lata de atún en aceite, arrugó la nariz al leer la etiqueta. Aparentemente Ginny le había dado a la agencia, una lista de alimentos para la luna de miel y, sin sorprenderse, muchos de ellos de ellos eran cosas que Harry odiaba. Tenían un refrigerador lleno de pollo y un almacén de productos frescos que parecía rellenarse solo, pero se le estaban acabando las ideas a sólo una semana de estar cautivos.

Draco observó la mirada que el hombre de cabellos negros le daba al atún como si lo insultara, alzó una ceja cuando Harry lo tiró al cesto de la basura en lugar de regresarlo a su lugar en la alacena. No funcionó, por supuesto, porque los hechizos en la alacena simplemente reemplazaron la lata con una nueva, pero la acción pareció satisfacer a Harry aunque fuera un poco. Cerró la puerta con un suspiro y fue hacia la caja fría, para sacar otro pedazo de pollo a descongelar.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a pescar? –preguntó Draco, extrañamente afectado por la melancolía de Harry. Se encontraba más y más en sintonía con el humor del otro hombre, lo que era desconcertante, pues Harry pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo rondando la casa abatido o haciendo actividades afuera usando como combustible la energía que le daba la ira. Dejaba a Draco sintiéndose tenso e incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo.

– ¿Mmm? –preguntó Harry, sacó su cabeza de la caja fría para mirar al rubio. ¿Lo había escuchado bien?

– ¡Harry, estamos en una maldita isla! Obviamente estás cansado del pollo y no me parece que haya mucho en la alacena. Vamos por algo para comer.

***

–Vamos por algo de comer –se quejó Harry, removió en pequeño fuego frente a ellos con una rama larga –. Creo que fue lo mismo que dijeron los de la Isla de Gilligan antes de salir.

Draco dejó de juntar hojas de pino secas, volteando su cabeza hacia Harry.

– ¿Dónde está la Isla de Gilligan? ¿Está en Costa Rica? ¿Sobrevivieron?

Harry se rió, agradecido por un poco de alegría no intencionada. Movió la rama entre las llamas, se hizo hacia atrás cuando un poco de savia en la rama explotó y envió chispas ardientes hacia el aire.

– Era un show de televisión americano. Uno viejo. No me estaba permitido ver la tele, a menos que nadie quisiera… lo que pasaba cuando no había nada bueno. La verdad es que no sé como terminó. Supongo que fueron rescatados o algo así. Sólo vi unos cuantos episodios.

Draco se tragó un comentario, seguro de que no era el tiempo ni el lugar para discutir de la familia de Harry. A través de los años había oído rumores que decían que la vida doméstica del Niño Que Vivió había sido menos que estelar, pero lo desechó como propaganda. Tal vez no debió, reflexionó.

– ¿Sólo tenían una televisión? –preguntó sin poderse detener. La semana pasada Harry no había hablado de nada sustancial y Draco se encontró desesperado por saber más del hombre.

–No –dijo con una risa amarga, aventando al fuego algunas de las hojas de pino que Draco había juntado. Parecían ser buen material para el fuego –. Tenían una en cada habitación. Pero yo sólo tenía permitido ver la pequeña en blanco y negro que tía Petunia tenía en la cocina.

Draco dejó que Harry se sumiera en su silencio. El hombre de cabellos negros estaba mirando la fogata con tal intensidad que hizo que Draco sintiera una urgencia insana de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Se mofó del pensamiento, levantándose del tronco caído en el que estaba sentado para ir a buscar comida. Después de todo, técnicamente esto era su culpa, pues había sugerido la expedición para ir a pescar.

–Revisa el bote –dijo Harry, su atención aún estaba en el fuego –. Creo recordar haber visto algunas bolsas personales de provisiones debajo de uno de los asientos. Probablemente para situaciones como ésta.

Draco bufó, quitándose los zapatos con fuerza para cruzar la arena. Si el fabricante había previsto que los hechizos de navegación podían fallar, entonces ¿por qué diablos no había habido una salvaguardia? Él y Harry habían salido para pescar hacía más de seis horas, eligiendo el bote porque se suponía que estaba encantado para encontrar el camino a casa. En algún punto de la tercera hora (después de que no habían podido atrapar pez alguno) decidieron regresar, sólo para descubrir que el bote había estado navegando sin ningún hechizo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No corrían peligro de irse a la deriva, claro, a causa de las protecciones, pero para cuando pudieron llevar el estúpido bote hacia la orilla, no tenían idea de dónde estaban.

Se metió al agua para alcanzar el bote, que estaba anclado a unas rocas con una agujeta que Harry había convertido en una cuerda. Había sido en la orilla cuando llegaron pero aparentemente la marea había subido y el bote ahora estaba a unos cuantos metros de la tierra. Para cuando pudo subirse a él, sus pantalones ya estaban mojados hasta los muslos, sintiéndose doblemente agradecido de haber dejado sus zapatos.

Draco buscó en el bote a oscuras, sin pensar en usar su varita para proveerse de luz hasta que se pegó en el dedo con la caja de pesca que habían usado antes. Le dirigió una mirada de odio a la caja de metal, culpándola de su predicamento. Si los gusanos encantados hubieran servido, estuvieran en la casa justo ahora llenos de pescado fresco y relajándose. En lugar de estar acampando en un desolado lugar de la playa, con Merlín sabía que cosas rondándolos.

Encontró la bolsa que Harry había mencionada bajo el asiento del capitán. La abrió, con un movimiento de varita desmanteló los hechizos de preservación y contra el agua que traía. Seguramente había suficiente, latas de comida, velas, mantas y lo que parecía una tienda de campaña. Colocó de nuevo el hechizo contra el agua y se llevó la bolsa al hombro, antes de regresar al agua tomó unos cuantos cojines de los asientos, por si las dudas. El agua había subido otra vez y ahora le llegaba hasta el pecho. _Perfecto_, pensó con amargura, cuidadoso de mantener los cojines arriba del agua pues no había pensado aplicarles el hechizo también.

Harry casi se rió cuando vio a Draco caminando con fatiga hacia el campamento. El rubio estaba empapado y obviamente desarreglado, pero parecía que la misión había tenido éxito. Se animó cuando se dio cuenta que Draco había pensado en traer los cojines de los asientos, pues significaba que no tenían que dormir en la arena. La tarde estaba mejorando.

–Toma –dijo Draco y aventó la bolsa a los pies de Harry, a su lado dejó caer los cojines en la arena –.También hay una tienda de campaña.

Con expresión divertida, Harry observó a Draco desaparecer entre los árboles, preguntándose a dónde habría ido el rubio. Ya había puesto en claro que no le gustaba acampar (Harry sospechó que le recordaba los días infelices que pasó huyendo después de sexto año, así como en Harry convocaba imágenes de su búsqueda por los Horcrux) y había expresado su preocupación por los animales que se pudieran encontrar en aquellas tierras salvajes. Harry había objetado sus miedos, especialmente porque en su opinión, un campamento a unos cuantos metros del océano rodeados por una espesa línea de árboles difícilmente podría ser llamada tierra salvaje. En sus exploraciones aún no había encontrado peligrosos animales salvajes, pero Draco simplemente se había encogido de hombros cuando se lo dijo.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Harry, ansioso porque el rubio no había regresado.

–Estoy secando mi ropa –respondió, su voz sonó como un murmullo cuando se quitó la camisa. Había tratado con los hechizos de secado mientras traía puesta su ropa, sólo para descubrir que era extremadamente incómodo. Necesitaba quitársela para poder lanzar el hechizo.

–Sólo sécalas al fuego –gritó Harry, parándose para poder ver entre los árboles, de donde había salido la voz de Draco.

– Potter, hay hechizos para ello –replicó Draco, regresando a su manera formal de hablarle, para irritación del Gryffindor.

–Pero no funcionan bien con el agua salada. Ya lo sabes.

Hubo una considerable pausa mientras Draco consideraba las palabras de Harry. Era cierto que la ropa se volvía incómodamente dura si usabas el hechizo con agua salada, pero la única alternativa era sentarse junto a Harry frente a la fogata sólo con sus calzoncillos. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse con el pensamiento, gruñéndose cuando sintió su pene se sacudirse con interés. Correcto. Entonces, elegía el hechizo.

–No seas idiota –dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Draco con una cercanía inesperada. Se dio la vuelta, agradecido de no haberse quitado los bóxers. Harry estaba parado tras él, agarró su ropa y la llevó hacia la fogata.

–Toma –le dijo, lanzándole una manta que había sacado de la bolsa –. También trae los bóxers. Pienso que estarán apretados e incómodos si usas un hechizo para secarlos y esta noche de por sí será difícil como para agregarle incomodidad.

Draco tembló ante las palabras involuntariamente provocativas de Harry. Sus bóxers estaban apretados e incómodos en ese momento gracias a la presencia inesperada de Harry. Draco rodeó su cintura con la manta, suspirando porque la tela calentada por el fuego se llevó el frío que quedaba en su cuerpo por su último nado en la noche. Se quitó los bóxers, antes de regresar al claro, sujetó la manta a su cintura desnuda. Harry había arreglado algunas ramas para que hicieran de tendedero para sus ropas, así que Draco puso sus bóxers en una de ellas y se reunió con Harry en la fogata. Se sintió expuesto al estar ahí sentado, desnudo excepto por la manta, pero no parecía molestar a Harry así que alejó el sentimiento.

El otro hombre examinaba meticulosamente la comida enlatada de la bolsa, su disgusto estaba claro en su expresión. Al principio, Harry estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía como para notar la falta de ropa del hombre sentado el tronco, pero su boca curiosamente se secó cuando por fin alzó su mirada y vio ahí a Draco. La luz de las llamas trazaba formas oscuras en su piel pálida y Harry miraba fascinado. No había estado tan cerca cuando habían montado los jet skis para asegurar que el pecho del rubio era lampiño, pero podía ver plenamente que así era mientras las sombras se movían por sus músculos tersos y sus pezones cafés.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Draco, preguntándose por qué Harry de pronto se veía tan sobrecogido.

Harry se atragantó ligeramente, por el pánico, al darse cuenta de que había estado observando al rubio.

– ¿Qué? –logró chillar, horrorizado de haber sido atrapado observando al otro hombre tan atentamente. Un sentimiento que sólo podía describir como lujuria estaba llenándolo y lo eliminó abruptamente, resistiéndose a creer que ver a otro hombre casi desnudo, podía despertar esos sentimientos en él que habían estado dormidos desde que Ginny empezó a engañarlo.

– ¿La comida? ¿Te gusta?

Harry apartó su aturdimiento, aliviado de que Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta que de lo estaba mirando. Su atención regresó a la bolsa a sus pies, buscando en ella sin entusiasmo.

–Nuestras opciones con frijoles o frijoles –dijo, arrugando la nariz al sacar dos latas.

–Bueno, supongo que querer caviar habría sido esperar mucho –dijo Draco en broma, alzando su mano para atrapar la lata que Harry le lanzaba.

–Aunque, uno pensaría que lo harían mejor que esto –gruñó Harry, su ceño fruncido acentuado por el gruñido de su estómago. Casi era media noche y no habían comido desde el almuerzo –. Frijoles enlatados serán.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Había comido cosas peores en su vida, eso era seguro. Harry lo observó curioso mientras el rubio le daba golpecitos con su varita a la lata, usando un hechizo que le quitó la tapa y otro que calentó el contenido. Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, agarrando una rama pequeña del suelo y la limpió con su manta antes de transformarla en cuchara.

– ¿Mmm? –preguntó, inclinando su cabeza interrogante hacia Harry mientras masticaba. Los frijoles estaban tan calientes como para quemar su lengua, pero sabían bien.

–Nada –dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza. Usó los mismos hechizos que Draco, quemando su pulgar debajo de la lata cuando exageró un poco el hechizo para calentar.

Se habría ido a la cama con hambre, pero no tenía idea de cuánto les tomaría encontrar el camino de regreso a la casa en la mañana y de verdad estaba hambriento. Habían optado por quedarse ahí para pasar la noche pues no querían navegar en la oscuridad y ninguno sabía hechizos de navegación que pudiera ayudarlos. Pudieron haberse aparecido pero, Draco estaba preocupado del efecto en las protecciones que tendría la aparición ¿Qué pasaba si las protecciones pensaban que estaban tratando de salir de la isla en lugar de querer regresar a la casa? Lo consideraron imprudente, pero Harry estaba tentado a tirar la precaución por la borda y darle una oportunidad. Todo sería mejor que estar comiendo frijoles enlatados con un tenedor improvisado… le traía demasiados recuerdos malos de su niñez.

Su estómago gruño de nuevo y Harry miró feo la lata en su mano antes de rendirse y probar un bocado. Sabía mucho mejor de lo que había creído y se relajó en el tronco, apoyándose en él y acomodándose en la arena para comer.

–Nunca te creí un gastrónomo snob–lo molestó Draco, aún observando la bizarra reacción de Harry por los frijoles.

Harry se sonrojó, masticando el bocado que acababa de tomar. Algo en el hecho de estar atrapado con Draco en medio de la nada, acampando a cielo abierto con nada más que una fogata y una tienda, lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué otra razón se sentía con ganas de compartir cosas con él que no había compartido con nadie más?

–Mi familia –se detuvo, reordenando las palabras en su cabeza –. No, mi familia eran mis padres. Mis tutores, mi tía y mi tío, no me criaron como miembro de su familia. Usualmente me sacaban de la casa durante el día cuando hacía calor, y a veces se les olvidaba dejarme entrar en la noche.

Draco puso una expresión de amable interés, seguro de que si Harry notaba una pizca de lástima o enojo dejaría de hablar. Y Draco _definitivamente_ quería escuchar el resto de la historia.

– La señora Figg, una vecina al final de la calle, sabía un poco cómo me trataban. Solía dejar afuera comida para mí y esas noches yo solía buscar algo de comer. Pero no estaba en muy buena situación, todo lo que podía permitirse compartir eran latas de comida como frijoles y atún. Los dejaba ahí con un abrelatas pero siempre parecía olvidársele que también necesitaba un tenedor.

Harry se perdió en sus recuerdos, tenía una sonrisa nostálgica mientras hablaba de la squib. Había muerto unos años atrás y cuando Harry había descubierto que no tenía familia, hizo los arreglos del funeral. Él y unos cuantos miembros de la extinta Orden fueron los únicos que habían ido, pero se sintió mejor sabiendo que había tenido un entierro apropiado.

–Así que los frijoles te recordaron eso –dijo Draco rotundamente, su boca era una línea lúgubre. ¿Cómo es que esos muggles podían tratar a cualquiera, aparte de que era el Salvador del mundo mágico, como una mascota indeseable? Sus dedos apretaron la cuchara, que tembló con la presión, su acabado pareciendo más como corteza que como metal por la tensión que su apretón causó en el hechizo.

– Seh –dijo Harry, sacudiéndose sus recuerdos. No todo había sido malo, por supuesto. Había disfrutado las horas libres de Dudley y en la noche siempre había sido capaz de encontrar un lugar para refugiarse cuando se cansaba. Los Dursleys tenían un jardín que había servido bien para ello –. Pero esto no está mal –dijo, haciendo gestos hacia su lata caliente de frijoles –.Creo que poder calentarla hace la diferencia.

Draco habría seguido con el tema de la infancia de Harry, pero el otro hombre guió la conversación hacia cosas más simples, un poco animado por su confesión y completamente inconsciente del hecho de que el rubio estaba lívido de ira. Terminó sus frijoles (y los de Draco también cuando dijo que ya no tenía hambre) con una sonrisa, se puso a levantar la tienda de campaña tarareando una canción que había oído en la radio unas semanas antes. Se sentía mucho mejor, aunque no podía creer que le había dicho a Draco todo eso.

Arreglaron los cojines lo mejor que pudieron adentro de la pequeña tienda, la cual lamentablemente no era un lugar mágico, así que de verdad era tan angosta como se veía. Harry la había puesto a lo que llamaba una distancia segura del fuego, el cual tenían la intención de dejar arder por la posibilidad de que _hubiera_ animales salvajes ahí afuera y Draco estaba juntando más leña para que se mantuviera toda la noche.

– ¿Draco?

Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó a Harry llamarlo, una vez más se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba el otro hombre. Casi estaban nariz con nariz, Draco perdió el equilibrio en la arena suelta, tropezó y casi cayó encima de Harry. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la tenue esencia de la piel de Harry, su corazón se aceleró por la manera en que gotas de sudor y el brillo hicieron que sus entrañas se estrujaran.

Harry hizo un sonido de sorpresa, se hizo un paso atrás pero dejó sus manos firmes en los hombros de Draco, para que el otro hombre no cayera.

– ¿Harry?

Draco se mantuvo inmóvil, sin confiar en sí mismo para no inclinarse y probar los labios de Harry.

–Iba a preguntarte si podías señalar las constelaciones –dijo Harry sin aliento. Estaba alterado por la cercanía de Draco pero trataba desesperadamente de no estarlo.

Eso cerró la puerta al libido de Draco y sus mejillas se inundaron con color cuando la sangre empezó a regresarle a la cabeza. Obvio. Era un idiota por pensar que Harry se pudo haber inclinado por un beso.

–Por supuesto –dijo con una fingida indiferencia. Se movió hacia la parte más oscura de la playa y Harry lo siguió, dejando una respetable distancia de donde Draco se había sentado en la arena.

Le tomó un minuto tomar las riendas, pues no era el cielo de verano al que estaba acostumbrado, pero de pronto estaba señalando estrellas y constelaciones a Harry, haciendo reír al hombre de cabellos negros con anécdotas de ellas. Harry mostraba particular interés en las trivialidades que podía decir del Can Mayor y la estrella más brillante de la constelación, Sirius.

–Nunca la había visto –dijo Harry, siguiendo el dedo de Draco mientras apuntaba hacia la constelación, la cual era muy fácil de ver en el cielo negro como la tinta.

–No es sorprendente –dijo Draco, tembló un poco cuando Harry se acercó. La cantidad de calor que su cuerpo despedía era sorprendente y, definitivamente estaba causando estragos en Draco –. Es visible en el Hemisferio Norte en invierno, pero no hay esperanzas de verla desde Londres. Hay demasiada luz que contamina.

Harry suspiró, feliz de aprender que Sirius era la estrella más brillante del Can Mayor. Quedaba bien, pensó, puesto que el Sirius real había sido una estrella brillante en su propia vida.

– ¿Así que todos los Blacks son llamados por constelaciones? –preguntó. No quería que su sesión viendo las estrellas terminara. Estaba disfrutando mucho, sólo estar en compañía de Draco.

–Mi madre no lo fue. Creo que nunca ha perdonado a sus padres por eso –Draco se rió, su voz llena de diversión.

– ¿Pero tú lo estás? –preguntó Harry, rodando para quedar de lado y poder ver a Draco. El rubio había adquirido un poco de color en los últimos días, pero seguía lo suficientemente pálido para reflejar la luz de luna.

–Lo estoy. Draco es una de las más viejas constelaciones registradas. Los griegos decían que era un dragón que Hera puso en el cielo para cuidarlos –dijo con una risa amarga –. Es una estrella circumpolar. Eso significa que nunca se pone, al menos no en el Hemisferio Norte. No estoy seguro de poder vivir tanto.

Harry estudió al hombre acostado en la arena a su lado, inseguro de cómo responder. Había compartido algunas de sus inseguridades con Draco antes y el otro hombre las había dejado pasar sin comentario alguno. Había sido la reacción correcta para Harry, pues no quería ni necesitaba la lástima de nadie. Se imaginó que Draco probablemente era igual, así que dejó que la conversación se convirtiera en un cómodo silencio, mirando las estrellas brillar encima de ellos.

–Deberíamos regresar –dijo Draco después de un rato, cómodo pero sin intención de quedarse dormido en la arena. Quería la mínima protección de los elementos -y animales- que la triste excusa de tienda podía proveerles.

–De acuerdo –dijo Harry, estirando los nudos de sus músculos mientras se paraba. Tomó la mano de Draco para ayudarlo a levantarse, ofreciéndole una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa –. Gracias.

TBC


	6. 13 de Agosto

Autora dice: Nada es mío *sniffs*

Traductora dice: Juro que iba a subir esto el domingo, pero el Internet me odia pregúntenle a Nande, ayer salí y no me dio tiempo. Pero los voy a compensar XD No sé si amar u odiar este capítulo.

***

**13 de Agosto **

– ¿En verdad no hay forma de hacerle llegar un mensaje?

Susan negó con la cabeza, frunció el ceño ante la copia del _Diario el Profeta_ que yacía en la mesa de la sala de juntas. Se habían apurado con los asuntos a tratar esa tarde para tener tiempo y hablar de los recientes acontecimientos en lo que _El Profeta _había titulado su serie "Problemas en el Paraíso" pero ella no entendía que bien se podía hacer hablando de esas difamaciones absurdas.

–El contrato que me hizo negociar con la agencia de viajes era muy específico. En ese entonces pensé que sólo trataba de protegerlos de cualquier interferencia extraña durante su luna de miel, sin embargo ahora no estoy tan segura que no haya planeado todo esto –dijo Susan, se sentía mal consigo misma.

–No fuiste la única que lo engañó para ir –dijo Ron, tomó un poco de su café, el cual se estaba enfriando. Últimamente, Hermione y él se habían peleado mucho y, aunque el nombre de Harry y la forma en que la prensa lo humillaba nunca salían a relucir, eran definitivamente la causa subyacente –No es que Hermione no se sienta terrible. Lo hace.

–No sólo fue ella –dijo Pansy levantando la mirada de una pila de documentos frente a ella. Le pidió a su asistente que compilara todo lo que habían escrito sobre Harry, sabía que Draco querría leerlo cuando regresara –Gracias a Merlín que hasta ahora hemos podido dejar a Draco fuera de esto.

Y lo habían hecho. Milagrosamente las débiles excusas que usaban para explicar la desaparición de Draco de la escena pública (y de sus clientes) aguantaban si bien _El Profeta_ había intensificado su búsqueda de la persona a quien Harry había llevado a la isla.

–Me voy a asegurar que Harry demande al bastardo de la agencia de viajes. Ya tengo los papeles listos, sólo tiene que firmarlos una vez que regrese y los mandaré inmediatamente –espetó Ron, el café se cayó por un lado de la taza pues la depositó con fuerza en la mesa.

La única razón por la que el mundo mágico sabía dónde estaba Harry en ese momento era por una fuga de información desde la agencia de viajes. El día después de que Harry y Draco se fueran, alguien le escribió anónimamente al periódico diciendo que las protecciones que rodeaban a la isla habían sido rotas por dos personas. Y ya que sólo Harry y Ginny podían viajar ahí, era obvio donde estaba El Hombre Que Vivió y también era obvio que sus prometida formal no estaba con él, ya que todos los días ejercía su papel como ex amante mártir en la página principal del periódico.

–Al menos no fue capaz de decir dónde queda la isla –dijo Susan, sus dedos se movían sin descanso sobre el acabado lustroso de la mesa. De alguna forma esto también era su culpa. Había mandado a los investigadores privados a estudiar a la agencia y todo había parecido legítimo.

–Hermione está casi segura de que Ginny le pagó para que lo dijera –dijo Ron, su quijada se tensó cuando el nombre de su hermana salió de sus labios. No habían hablado desde que dejó a Harry en el altar.

–Probablemente lo hizo –dijo Pansy, hizo una mueca ante uno de los recortes frente a ella –Este es oro: "Una fuente cercana a Potter dice que él nunca tuvo la intención de llevar a Ginevra Weasley a la isla privada en la que ahora está metido. Ella sabía que él tenía una aventura con Celestina Warbeck desde antes de estar juntos –dice llorando, una amiga de la familia–. Al principio, fue suficiente para ella, ser parte de su vida aunque no fuera la única mujer en ella, pero Ginny ya no podía soportar la decepción. Es por eso que lo dejó plantado, no podía aceptar un matrimonio que sólo era para el espectáculo."

Susan bufó. Aparentemente la famosa cantante también estaba desaparecida, Pansy descubrió que la mujer de mediana edad se recuperaba de una poción rejuvenecedora que salió mal, en algún hospital lujoso y privado en Suiza. Por supuesto, sus publicistas no querían admitir que la famosa y hermosa bruja usaba pociones y hechizos para mantener su apariencia juvenil, así que se habían mantenido silenciosos sobre el asunto, dejando que los ridículos rumores echaran raíces.

–Mamá tiró todos sus discos el otro día –dijo Ron rodando los ojos. Su madre creía la versión de su hermana sobre dejar a Harry antes de que él la dejara, pero nadie más en la familia lo creía. Lo que había provocado unas cenas de domingo muy incómodas –. ¿De verdad puede creer que una cantante que es más vieja que _ella_ ha estado follando con Harry desde que estaba en sexto año en Hogwarts?

Susan se inclinó y palmeó su rodilla. Esto había sido duro para todos los amigos de Harry y de Draco, pero probablemente era peor para él y sus hermanos. Estaban en medio entre su hermana y el hombre que habían tratado como hermano por años.

El intercomunicador zumbó y Pansy les dio una Mirada severa a Susan y a Ron antes de contestar. No necesitaban recordar que no debían hablar de la situación de Harry y Draco frente a los otros, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo.

– ¿Sí, Abigail?

–La señora Henkenforth quiere saber cuándo regresará el señor Malfoy –dijo la voz chillona de su asistente –.Está en la chimenea justa ahora.

La oficina había adaptado varios aparatos muggles, como intercomunicadores, teléfonos y, los favoritos de Pansy clips y cuadernos de notas. Justo ahora estaba agradecida por el intercomunicador, pues sin él sabía que la señora Henkenforth tendría una razón para interrumpir en persona su reunión.

–Dile a la señora Henkenforth que los sanadores están seguros que el señor Malfoy estará de regreso en la oficina a principios de septiembre –dijo Pansy en un tono cortante –. La viruela de dragón es una enfermedad complicada para alguien de su edad y no quieren correr riesgo alguno en lo que se refiere a su recuperación.

La razón oficial para la ausencia de Draco era que estaba internado en una clínica privada en Francia y lo trataban por viruela de dragón. Era cierto que era peligroso sufrirla después de la niñez (el abuelo de Draco, Abraxas, había muerto antes de cumplir los cincuenta) y también ayudaba el hecho de que era altamente contagiosa y le provocaba delirios al paciente.

–La señora Henkenforth quisiera hablar con él por la red Flú –respondió Abigail con la molestia reflejada en su voz. Pansy tomó nota mental de hablar con ella de eso… aunque no tenía amor alguno por la insufrible cliente, ella _era_ una de sus fuentes más grandes de ingresos.

–Eso no es posible –dijo Pansy, rodó los ojos exageradamente hacia Ron–. Los sanadores están obstinados en que no puede ser molestado. El señor Weasley estaría más que feliz en responder cualquier pregunta que tenga. Él lleva los casos del señor Malfoy en su ausencia.

Ron hizo una mueca. No tenía problema con ningún otro cliente de Draco, pero ésta en particular no quería tener contacto con él. Podría echar todo a perder si hacía un escándalo con su disgusto. Hasta ahora _El Profeta_ no se había enterado de la desaparición de Draco, pero si lo hacía ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría Rita Skeeter en sumar dos más dos?

***

Harry se despertó por causa de un aroma a tocino. Se estiró lánguidamente y pateó la sábana que se había enredado en sus pies en algún momento de la noche. Se pasó una mano por su pecho desnudo disfrutando de su momento perezoso en la cama. El calor de su palma sobre su pecho se sintió curiosamente familiar. Se irguió abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta porqué.

Se frotó la cara, trataba de determinar si la noche anterior había sido o no un sueño. Generalmente lo atosigaban horribles pesadillas y se habían puesto peor desde que había llegado a la isla. Tenía demasiados recuerdos vagando por su mente, desde su niñez con los Dursleys hasta lo que había perdido durante la guerra, sin mencionar los extraños impulsos que Draco despertaba en su sangre. Cuando admitió su momentánea atracción por Draco, Ginny había dejado muy claro la forma en que el mundo mágico veía las relaciones del mismo sexo, aparentemente estaba considerada como una abominación aún más que en el mundo muggle pues significaba que las líneas del linaje mágico se extinguirían. No es como si el tío Vernon hubiera sido más tolerante, pero Harry tenía la esperanza que tal vez en el mundo mágico fuera más abierto a las relaciones que su tío frecuentemente calificaba como degeneración anormal. Dudley acusaba frecuentemente a Harry de ser un marica, algo que nunca había fallado para hacer que el tío Vernon se pusiera morado y agarrara su cinturón para tratar de sacar la degeneración de Harry.

Harry cerró sus ojos e inhaló hondo, alejando esos recuerdos. No le hacían bien. _Sabía_ que estaba mal sentirse atraído por Draco, pero de todas formas lo estaba. Su tío tenía razón, _era_ un degenerado bueno para nada. Su vida era un caos y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Había alejado a Ginny y una vez que ella le dijera a todo el mundo porqué lo había abandonado, todo el mundo lo odiaría también.

Sacó el aire que tenía guardado y se dejó caer en las almohadas. Anoche. Había tenido pesadillas, de eso no había duda ¿Acaso Draco lo había oído? Era bueno poniendo hechizos silenciadores pero tal vez anoche se le había olvidado. Harry trató de recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, entrecerrando los ojos cuando recordó claramente haber levantado la protección después de lavarse los dientes ¿Así que Draco _había_ entrado y lo había despertado de su pesadilla? ¿O sólo había sido un sueño?

Habían pasado más tiempo juntos desde su campamento improvisado. Harry descubrió que era fácil abrirse con Draco y el rubio había probado saber escuchar. Nunca le ofrecía consejo alguno o hecho preguntas inquisitivas, era justo lo que Harry necesitaba. No quería simpatía o enojo, ni siquiera curiosidad… esas eran las razones por las que no le había dicho a nadie, ni a Ron ni a Hermione, algunas de las cosas que le había confesado al hombre.

También había aprendido algunas cosas de Draco. Aparentemente, nunca había estado comprometido con Pansy Parkinson, como todo el mundo en Hogwarts había asumido, sino con una chica de familia francesa que tenía alianzas con los Malfoy desde hacía cientos de años. Prácticamente habían sido criados juntos, pues su compromiso había sido acordado desde que sólo tenían unos días de nacidos. Cuando Draco le contó historias de los veranos que pasaba en el estado de su familia en Francia y los días festivos que compartían las dos familias en la villa Malfoy en Italia, las facciones del rubio revivían. Obviamente quería mucho a la chica, aunque dijo que la consideraba más como una hermana que como una esposa potencial. Aún así, había sido un gran fiasco tanto para Draco como para la familia Malfoy cuando el padre de la chica rompió el compromiso inmediatamente al acabar la guerra. Aparentemente la desgracia que su afiliación con Voldemort había traído al apellido Malfoy era demasiada incluso para que un viejo amigo de la familia la dejara pasar y, a la prometida de Draco, a la joven que había amado desde que era un niño, le prohibieron tener contacto alguno con él.

No era un abandono en la escala de experiencias de Harry, claro estaba, pero saber que Draco tenía al menos una noción de lo que él experimentaba, hizo sentir mejor a Harry. Suponía que debía sentirse mal de que el dolor de alguien más lo hiciera sentirse mejor, pero no podía lamentarlo.

Harry se estiró de nuevo, aventando las sábanas enredadas y levantándose. Se agachó para tomar un par de pantalones, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio en el suelo, la sábana mojada en la que Draco durmió. Harry sintió su cara enrojecer por la vergüenza. Así que, después de todo, la noche anterior _no había_ sido un sueño. Se sentó penosamente a en la orilla del colchón, inclinándose para agarrar la suave sábana del suelo. Había estado soñando con los Dursley cuando Draco lo despertó. Harry cerró sus ojos, evocando al desaliñado rubio inclinándose hacia él, la sábana que ahora sostenía envolviendo sus hombros desnudos. _Mierda_, pensó Harry y suspiró, tiró la sábana y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama.

***

Draco le dio un vistazo al reloj, frunció el ceño cuando vio la hora. Harry nunca era impuntual a la hora de levantarse. Esperaba que el hombre no estuviera enojado porque entró a su habitación anoche. Era verdad que no debió entrar a la recámara de Harry sin permiso, pero le fue imposible ignorar los gritos y sollozos que escuchó.

Cuando no pudo despertar a Harry gritando su nombre, Draco se había acercado y lo había tomado por los hombros, agitándolo ligeramente hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. Aun entonces parecía seguir en las garras de la pesadilla, gimoteando mientras se abrigaba con el toque de Draco. No había podido resistirse a sentarse en la cama y atrapar a Harry con sus brazos. Cuando el toque pareció tranquilizar al hombre moreno, Draco dudoso, había dejado que sus manos se pasearan por la cálida y bronceada piel, manteniendo el contacto ligero pero rozando su espalda y pecho con caricias tranquilizadoras. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna y se quedó hasta que Harry se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Draco abandono cualquier intento para dormirse, salió de la casa silenciosamente y se sentó en la playa hasta que salió el sol. Todo lo que Harry le había dicho sobre su niñez las últimas dos semanas lo habían horrorizado, pero tenía bien controladas sus emociones, sabiendo que mostrando cómo se sentía haría acercarse a Harry. Qué irónico que la única razón por la que el hombre se abría con él era porque pensaba que no le importaba, pensó Draco, colocando con enojo, el tocino en el sartén. Se podía imaginar lo que Harry diría si supiera que Draco escuchaba atentamente porque el hombre le importaba más de lo que debería.

Levantó la vista cuando Harry entró en la cocina, se veía un poco cansado y definitivamente avergonzado. Ignoró su expresión, sirvió un poco de desayuno y lo dejó en la mesa, su cara cuidadosamente indiferente.

–Gracias –dijo Harry, asintió hacia el tocino demasiado crujiente y los huevos líquidos. Aunque exiguo, el hecho de que Draco hubiera cocinado el desayuno era significativo; el rubio ahora ya sabía un poco más de cocina por ver a Harry haciéndolo, pero aún estaba bastante incómodo en la cocina.

–Acerca de anoche –empezó Harry, sus ojos estaban fijos en el plato. Draco suspiró y se inclinó en la barra.

–Lo siento –dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que Draco dijo:

–No fue nada.

Harry levantó la vista, su sonrojo se veía aún en sus mejillas bronceadas por el sol. Se veía adorable, un pensamiento que Draco aplastó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de él.

–No, fue muy amable de tu parte. Lamento que el hechizo silenciador fallara. Nunca había pasado –dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia Draco como si cuestionara esa declaración.

Draco negó con la cabeza. No había escuchado a Harry llorar antes de anoche y su sangre hirvió por saber que el hombre había puesto hechizos silenciadores para no molestar a Draco en su sueño. Era _tan_ él hacer algo como eso. Tan Gryffindor.

– ¿Así que tienes pesadillas frecuentemente? –preguntó, manteniendo su tono ligero, como si estuvieran hablando de su bebida favorita en vez de las pesadillas tan malas que despertaban a Harry gritando y bañado en sudor.

–Ehm –Harry bajó la vista, preguntándose si debía mentir o no. Draco lo había ayudado y merecía la verdad –Sí. Cada Noche en realidad.

– ¿Desde que estamos aquí o es algo que ocurre en casa también?

Harry levantó la vista, un poco sorprendido por el interés de Draco.

–No tan seguido en cama, pero también son frecuentes ahí. Las tengo desde la escuela. Ginny finalmente tuvo suficiente de mis gritos y golpes, hace dos años insistió en separar nuestras habitaciones.

Se quedó callado, preguntándose si el cambio a recámaras separadas había sido por sus pesadillas o porque para ella era más fácil meter a sus amantes. Sabía que ella compartía su cama con alguien mientras él estaba en su cuarto, pues sentía las protecciones moverse cuando alguien entraba a su hogar.

–Pero mi hechizo nunca había fallado. Debo haber estado preocupado anoche –dijo Harry, gesticulando con su pan tostado –Lo siento.

Draco forzó una sonrisa, pero no quería nada más que arrojar algo. La perra de Weasley tenía suerte de las protecciones que los mantenían atrapados ahí, porque en ese momento adoraría tener sus manos alrededor de su cuello insignificante.

–No hay problema –dijo, colocando su taza de café en el fregadero –De verdad.

***

Draco maldijo cuando el silencio de la casa fue perturbado por los gritos de Harry por segunda noche consecutiva. Estaba despierto, sentado y tomando un brandy porque su mente no podía estar tranquila como para dormir. Tal vez porque una parte de él esperaba que esto pasara, admitió.

Draco se levantó. Caminó hacia por el corredor hacia la habitación de Harry. Empujó gentilmente la puerta, dejó que oscilara para poder ver al hombre moviéndose en la cama. El cabello negro de Harry estaba aplastado contra su frente, su torso brillaba por el sudor. Las sábanas habían sido lanzadas a un lado y parecía que estaba peleando con un enemigo invisible. Obviamente había estado atrapado en la pesadilla bastante tiempo, pero Draco no lo había escuchado gritar hasta unos momentos atrás. El hechizo silenciador había aguantado por un rato antes de romperse.

Draco se arrodilló en la cama, escapando de los golpes de los brazos de Harry, hasta que pudo tomarlos para evitar que el hombre lo golpeara. Nada de lo que hizo despertó a Harry y Draco tuvo que agacharse cuando también sus piernas empezaron a patear para tratar de deshacerse de lo que lo apresaba.

Se trepó encima de Harry, con las dos piernas a los lados de sus muslos y manteniendo su agarre en los brazos. Volvió a decir su nombre pero Harry no se podía despertar, su cuerpo serpenteaba mientras trataba de liberarse.

– ¡Harry, despierta! –gritó Draco, apretando con sus dedos tan fuerte que se hundieron en la piel sudorosa de Harry – ¡Estás soñando, despierta!

Los ojos verdes se abrieron junto con un jadeo y el cuerpo bajo él se quedó quieto. Draco se mantuvo en su lugar, inseguro si Harry realmente estaba despierto o seguía durmiendo.

–Draco –dijo Harry con voz rasposa, su respiración era pesada por los esfuerzos que le provocó la pesadilla.

Draco soltó sus brazos, se sentó para que Harry pudiera moverse. No estaba preparado cuando abruptamente Harry se sentó, sus manos atraparon el mentón de Draco. Jadeó cuando Harry lo jaló hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando como para resistirse.

–Draco –murmuró Harry, justo antes de juntar sus labios, casi devoró a Draco con el intenso beso.

El corazón de Draco latía frenéticamente. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no se pudo detener. Se acomodó hasta que sus piernas atraparon la cintura de Harry en lugar de sus muslos, su aliento se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba tan duro como él. Juntó sus erecciones cubiertas de ropa, su lengua se movía insistentemente en la de Harry. El hombre moreno deslizó sus manos desde la quijada de Draco hasta su trasero, sus dedos moldearon los músculos y lo mantuvo firme mientras se movía contra él.

Ambos estaban gimiendo, sus caderas se movían frenéticamente mientras se acercaban al final, sus bocas se encontraron en un beso fiero. Harry se vino primero, mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que le sacó sangre mientras se dejaba llevar por el clímax. Draco no estuvo muy lejos, pegándose al pene que se estremecía debajo de él y sintiendo como la humedad de la corrida de Harry se expandía en sus calzoncillos, rápidamente seguida de sus propios chorros de su esperma caliente.

Draco se despertó con un gemido, su corazón palpitaba justo como lo había hecho en su sueño. Podía sentir su corrida enfriándose en sus bóxers, evidencia de que había tenido su primer sueño húmedo en más de una década. Hizo una mueca disgustado, decepcionado de que hubiera sido solamente un sueño y enojado por su cuerpo traicionero. Se lamió los labios, sorprendido de probar el mismo sabor a sangre de su sueño. Aparentemente se había mordido su labio en algún momento.

Miró hacia el pasillo, ridículamente agradecido por el hechizo silenciador que sabía que Harry había puesto en su cuarto. Odiaba al hombre por preferir sufrir sus pesadillas solo, pero esta noche había funcionado a su favor. No se podía imaginar lo mortificado que estaría si Harry lo hubiera escuchado.

TBC


	7. 20 de Agosto

***

Autora dice: No son míos.

Traductora dice: Dije que los iba a compensar por la tardanza del capítulo anterior.

***

**20 de Agosto**

–…en verdad, eso es todo. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para tomarlo en serio cuando empezamos a salir, pero todos esperaban que lo hiciéramos. Mira a dónde nos llevó –dijo Harry con un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

Draco dibujó figuras al azar en la mesa con las gotas que escurrían de su vaso. Había esperado casi tres semanas para que Harry le dijera sobre Ginny, y ahora ahí estaba, no podía evitar pensar que había más de lo que Harry le contaba.

–No deberías estar… no lo sé ¿_Más_ e_nojado_? –preguntó Draco, mirando a Harry.

Harry carraspeó, incómodo de la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Estaba de acuerdo cuando Draco dijo que necesitaba hablar de Ginny y el cómo había terminado su compromiso, pero no le quería decir todo. Había cosas que eran muy personales.

–Por la cantidad de galeones que desperdiciaste en la ceremonia muchos hubieran…

–No me importa el dinero –espetó Harry, se pasó una mano por el cabello –.Lo siento. Es sólo que… no es por el dinero.

Harry sonrió tristemente, frotó su rostro ausentemente mientras recuperaba la compostura.

–Como debe odiarme para hacer algo como eso –dijo Harry con pesadumbre, moviendo su mano y mirando a Draco. No notó lo fuerte que el rubio estaba agarrando su vaso.

–Harry, por lo que me has dicho, te ha engañado por años. Obviamente no tenía intenciones de casarse contigo, sólo avergonzarte públicamente planeándolo todo para dejarte en el altar. ¿Cómo puedes no odiarla?

Harry se mordió su labio, preguntándose si debería ser completamente sincero con Draco. Le dijo que habían tenido una discusión el año pasado que prácticamente había terminado con la intimidad y que fue cuando Ginny había empezado a jactarse de sus amantes. Aunque no había sido muy preciso sobre el tema de la pelea. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Draco al saber que había sido por _él_?

Harry respiró hondo, debatiéndose qué hacer. Por un lado sería un alivio decirle a alguien sobre su anormalidad, pero Draco probablemente no era su mejor opción, pues su anormalidad se manifestaba en su atracción por él. Aún así ¿Acaso Draco no lo averiguaría tan rápido como llegaran a Londres? Seguramente Ginny ya le había dicho la historia a los periódicos. No se podía imaginar que se quedara callada, con lo severa que el resto de su venganza había sido. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de digerir.

–No es tan simple –dijo, su tono de voz dejaba en claro que esa parte de la conversación había terminado.

Draco se recargó en su asiento, entendiendo la no-tan-sutil pista de Harry para dejar el tema. Se sentaron en silencio, cada uno regañándose a sí mismo; Harry por compartir más información de la que quería con un Draco demasiado perceptivo y Draco por perder el control y presionar a Harry por más información de la que el hombre quería dar.

– ¿Quieres ir a volar? –preguntó Harry de la nada, sorprendiendo a Draco. Se imaginó que Harry quería regresar a su privacidad lo más pronto posible.

Draco asintió, ansioso de pasar tiempo con Harry haciendo algo divertido. El atlético Gryffindor usualmente prefería los deportes muggles de la isla, como surfear y escalar, Draco no lo acompañaba muy seguido. Harry estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio, pues su trabajo de Auror le exigía mantenerse en forma. Pasaba la mayor parte de las mañanas corriendo en la playa antes de que el calor aumentara, mientras Draco las pasaba disfrutando de su café y mirando desde la terraza.

No habían usado las escobas en las semanas que llevaban en la isla, ambos estaban felices de encontrar que eran los modelos más recientes de Nimbus con varios adornos. No debió ser una sorpresa pues todo en la isla era de alta calidad.

– ¿Qué tal un juego de buscadores? –preguntó Draco, descubriendo una brillante y dorada Snitch en una caja en la esquina del cobertizo. La tomó, abruptamente abrió las cerraduras y atrapó la Snitch antes de que pudiera alejarse.

Draco no había estado en el aire en años y Harry sólo volaba en los juegos espontáneos de quidditch que siempre parecían surgir en la Madriguera durante las vacaciones. Harry se imaginó que eso significaba que estaban bastante parejos pues según recordaba, Draco había sido un magnífico volador en la escuela.

–El perdedor hace la cena –gritó Harry, pateando la arena y elevándose sobre la isla, ansioso de explorar que tan alto estaban las protecciones que los retenían.

Draco sonrió, se cubrió los ojos del sol mientras veía el ascenso elegante de Harry. El mago se tiró en picada y daba giros en el aire, su risa audible aun para Draco, quien seguía estaba en el suelo. Adoraba ver a Harry volar mientras estaban en la escuela, aunque nunca lo admitió frente a alguien. El hombre era mágico en el aire. Era el volador más intuitivo que Draco había visto y disfrutaba verlo ejecutar con facilidad trucos que desafiaban a la muerte.

– ¡Sube tu trasero aquí, Malfoy! –gritó Harry, bajando su escoba hasta que estuvo a unos metros sobre del rubio –Veamos lo que puedes hacer sin tus guardaespaldas limpiándote el camino.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa fiera, no necesitó más provocación para lanzarse al aire. Dio algunas vueltas por unos minutos, para familiarizarse con el control de la escoba, antes de acercarse y detenerse junto a Harry. Ambos sonreían y estaban desarreglados, sus mejillas rosas por el golpe del viento. Draco alzó un brazo, abrió la mano y dejó que la Snitch volara hacia su libertad. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, estudiándose mutuamente mientras la Snitch se alejaba de ellos. De repente, Harry le lanzó a Draco una sonrisa bastante slytherin y le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia donde la pelota dorada se había ido.

Draco negó con la cabeza, ajustó su agarre en la escoba y lo siguió. ¿Por qué siempre parecía que él terminaba persiguiendo a Potter?

***

Harry frunció el ceño mientras dejaba sus zapatos para que se secaran en el pórtico. Se había mojado cuando la Snitch había rozado la superficie del agua y él la había seguido, casi se cae de la escoba cuando una gran ola lo tomó por sorpresa. Al final, atrapó la Snitch pero Draco se rió todo el camino de regreso, diciendo que ver a Harry derrotado por la naturaleza y luciendo como una rata mojada y enojada era suficiente victoria para él.

–Sólo porque fuiste demasiado gallina para intentarlo –murmuró, quitándose su ropa mojada mientras caminaba hacia su recámara.

No estaba preparado para toparse con algo sólido en medio del pasillo y se encontró cayendo, trató de asirse de cualquier cosa para mantener su equilibrio. Su camisa mojada estaba atorada alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos y limitando su rango de movimiento. Se hubiera golpeado feo si un par de manos fuertes no lo hubieran atrapado alrededor de su torso. Aún así, la intervención de Draco no fue suficiente para detener la caída, el rubio cayó también actuando como un cojín entre Harry y el suelo.

Harry empezó a reírse tan pronto como recuperó el aliento, peleando con su camisa hasta que pudo jalar la tela húmeda y liberarse. Se giró para no aplastar al rubio, quien trataba de parecer molesto pero fallando en el intento.

– ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta coordinación en el aire pero ninguna en la tierra? –preguntó Draco, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

Harry rodó los ojos, aventando su camisa al baño. La prenda aterrizó ruidosamente en el azulejo, provocando un ruido de disgusto por parte de Draco. La cesta en el baño estaba hechizada para lavar su ropa y regresarla al armario, pero como Draco ya se lo había dicho muchas veces al hombre de cabellos negros, sólo funcionaba si la ropa de verdad caía _adentro_ de la cesta.

–Merlín, eres un cerdo –dijo Draco, dándole a Harry una mirada exasperada que no logró su efecto por el hecho de que aún estaba acostado en el suelo.

Harry se rió, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sus músculos abusados por el quidditch protestaron al levantarse. Extendió una mano hacia Draco, ayudando al rubio a levantarse del suelo. Se había llevado lo peor de la caída y Harry lo observó escrupulosamente, tratando de determinar si se había lastimado.

Draco, al levantarse, se resbaló con un poco de agua de la ropa empapada de Harry. Aún se sostenía de la mano de Harry, cayó hacia adelante, aplastando al hombre moreno contra la pared. Sus labios rozaron el cuello de Harry mientras trataba de enderezarse y el contacto inesperado mandó un flujo de excitación a través de su cuerpo. Draco se alejó rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiera sentir el efecto que tenía en él, pero pudo captar la mirada sorprendida y llena de pánico del hombre, se preguntó si Harry habría sentido su erección después de todo.

–Voy a empezar a preparar la cena –dijo, se volteó rápido para que Harry no mirara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–Debería cambiarme –dijo Harry igual de rápido, dando la vuelta y corriendo hacia la seguridad de su recámara.

Draco negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo su cuerpo por su reacción hacia la cercanía de Harry. Mas no podía estar completamente molesto por el contacto no intencional. Ahora sabía cómo era el sabor de la piel de Harry después de un día afuera a la luz del sol. Su decaída erección se levantó con el pensamiento y Draco se regañó, caminando hacia la cocina para prepararle algo a Harry como cena por su victoria.

Harry podía oír a Draco moverse en la cocina y calculó que al menos tenía una media hora antes de que el rubio estuviera listo para comer. Se dirigió a la silla de mimbre en la esquina de la habitación, sin importarle el camino de agua que dejó en la alfombra. Probablemente Draco no había notado el ligero toque, pero la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre la piel de Harry habían cruzado a través de él como fuego salvaje, haciendo que su sangre corriera y definitivamente logrando una reacción de su polla.

Gimió, dejando que su cabeza golpeara la pared. Era un hombre adulto ¡Por Merlin! Debería ser capaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo a esas cosas, aún así ahí estaba, escondido en su cuarto, con una erección, después de unos toques accidentales de Draco. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, la culpa lo inundaba. Draco era un _hombre_. No estaba bien sentirse atraído por él.

Harry tembló cuando se dio cuenta de la humedad de sus calzoncillos. Se los quitó, convocando una toalla del baño para cubrir su cintura. Maldiciendo el hecho de que sólo había un baño en toda la casa, Harry abrió la puerta que daba al baño y asomó la cabeza. Su camisa seguía tirada en el suelo y la puerta hacia el pasillo estaba abierta, justo como la habían dejado. Se deslizó por su puerta y cerró con llave la del pasillo. La última cosa que necesitaba mientras se duchaba era que Draco entrara, pensó con disgusto, le dio un vistazo en el espejo a su aún presente erección que se levantaba bajo la toalla.

Abrió la llave del agua lo más caliente que podía soportar, caminó debajo de la regadera y dejó que su piel se calentara. Una ducha de agua fría probablemente hubiera sido lo más lógico pero se congelaba. Se volteó hacia el azulejo de la pared y dejó que el chorro de agua caliente golpeara su espalda. Su pene aún rogaba por atención, pero difícilmente podría masturbarse con sus pensamientos atascados en Draco. Eso sería cruzar la línea, al menos en su mente. Sabía que sentía atracción por hombres pero, nunca se había masturbado pensando en uno. Si lo hacía… bueno, Harry pensaba que ya no habría redención para él.

En vez de eso, recordó la piel de porcelana de Ginny y su largo cabello rojo, aliviado de que su mente cooperara y lo supliera de imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor. Habían pasado años desde que había disfrutado estar con ella de esa forma, pero podía recordar el placer de hundirse en su cuerpo ansioso, cuando las cosas aún eran nuevas y frescas entre ellos, cuando de verdad estaban enamorados y no se cansaban de estar juntos.

Harry rodeó su polla con una mano, se apoyó en la pared con su antebrazo. Su respiración se tornó en jadeos irregulares mientras recordaba cómo había sido acariciar con sus manos su piel pálida, siguiendo las suaves curvas y los músculos torneados.

Gimió cuando una imagen de otra piel pálida inundó su mente… piel que moldeaba músculos firmes y definidos. Draco era tan pálido como Ginny pero las similitudes terminaban ahí. Harry recordó cómo se sintió ser acunado por su pecho cálido y sólido. Había sido maravilloso, ser abrazado por alguien a quien le importaba, sin mencionar el hecho de que esos brazos consoladores lo habían envuelto para calmarlo de una pesadilla que había pertenecido a _Draco_. Harry se rindió, sus caricias se volvieron más enérgicas y gimió. Se imaginó a Draco de rodillas frente a él, su cabello rubio pegado a su frente, el agua cayendo sobre su piel y bajando sobre su pecho mientras miraba hacia arriba. Harry mordió su lengua, resistiendo las ganas de gritar mientras se imaginaba esos labios abrirse, cubriendo sus dientes afilados para proteger la piel sensible de Harry al acercarse, su lengua atreviéndose a lamer la punta del pene de Harry antes de metérselo todo a la boca.

Harry soltó un grito, su cabeza cayó contra su antebrazo mientras se corría tan fuerte como no lo había hecho en años. Sus piernas temblaron con la fuerza de su orgasmo, se deslizó hacia el suelo, el agua aún golpeaba su espalda mientras se encorvaba para evitar el agua que se enfriaba. Cerró sus puños y golpeó con ellos la pared mientras sentía lágrimas cálidas punzando bajo sus párpados cerrados. Nunca había perdido el control así… siempre había sido capaz de contenerse de perderse en esos pensamientos enfermos y retorcidos.

Harry dejó descansar su cabeza en el cálido azulejo, dejando que lágrimas silenciosas salieran y cayeran por sus mejillas. Estaba de verdad muy jodido. Acababa de masturbarse con pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.

TBC


	8. 24 de Agosto

***

**24 de Agosto**

–Sabes que nada va a ser diferente cuando regreses.

Harry saltó al escuchar la voz de Draco, las palabras del rubio lo sacaron de su introspección. Casi no hablaban desde el juego de quidditch que habían tenido unos días antes. Draco no sabía que había causado el repentino ensimismamiento del hombre de cabellos negros pero presentía que tenía que ver con Ginny Weasley. Lo dejó ahogarse en silencio por unos días pero ya no podía soportarlo. Quería que Harry le hablara, aun cuando sólo fuera para gritarle. El hombre vivaz que había salido de su coraza se había ido y dejó al mago deprimido, una silenciosa sombra del mago que Harry había sido cuando llegaron a la isla.

–Ella seguirá ahí, no me sorprendería que siguiera en tu departamento, esperando a que hagas lo honorable y te mudes. Tienes que lidiar con esto antes que regresemos o volverá a pasar sobre ti de nuevo.

Harry se volteó, su cara estaba roja, Draco creía que por la ira. Aunque era una expresión bienvenida después del rostro sin emociones que tenía últimamente, así que Draco tiró la precaución por la ventana y lo siguió presionando, esperaba una explosión. Había cosas en la mente de Harry que necesitaban salir y si terminaba odiando a Draco por liberarla, entonces que así fuera.

–Ella va a hacer todo lo que quiera y tú la vas a dejar. El noble y perfecto Harry Potter. Te ha manipulado desde el principio. ¿O no?

Harry gruñó, tiró la silla al pararse, su varita estaba en su mano antes de darse cuenta. Draco se quedó quieto, mirando a los ojos al hombre furioso, sin importarle que en su mano temblorosa sostuviera la varita y le apuntara con ella.

–Cállate Malfoy, no sabes nada sobre ello.

–Claro que lo sé –dijo Draco con desprecio para esconder su miedo. No pensaba que Harry tuviera verdaderas intenciones de lastimarlo, pero su comportamiento había sido tan errático los últimos días que todo era posible.

– Tú me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Dos jóvenes gryffindors enamorados, incapaces de aguantar cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Dime Harry ¿también _tú_ la engañabas o sólo fue ella?

La mano con la que Harry sostenía la varita tembló más todavía, pero no dejó de apuntar a Draco. Parte de él se dio cuenta que el rubio no había sacado la varita mas estaba muy enojado para bajar la suya.

–Las cosas ya estaban mal entre los dos mucho antes de que ella empezara a tener aventuras. Mi entrenamiento de auror y su itinerario de los entrenamientos de quidditch ya lo hacían difícil y luego, cuando ella se retiró de las Arpías empezamos a tomar caminos separados –dijo Harry, su voz estaba rasposa por la emoción.

–Nunca dormí con alguien más pero fui infiel en las cosas importantes. Merezco todo lo que me haga. Le daré el departamento si lo quiere y todo lo demás también. Y _tú_ te quedarás fuera de ello, Malfoy –dijo el nombre con todo el odio y desprecio que usaban cuando peleaban en la escuela. Todo era culpa de Draco.

Era feliz con su vida antes de correr hacia Malfoy en el baile de gala del Ministerio, feliz de planear el casarse con Ginny, tener una familia y nunca dejarse llevar por sus deseos enfermos. Pero eso cambió ¿no fue así? Se había rendido y ahora nada sería igual.

–Supéralo, Potter –espetó Draco, dando un paso al frente.

La mano de Harry tembló violentamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía acercarse el hombre. Tenía tantas ganas de hechizarlo, cada célula de su cuerpo suplicaba por hacer sentir a Draco el dolor que él sentía. _Todo era su culpa_. Harry se sintió extrañamente ajeno a la situación, como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de alguien más. Vio a Draco rodear su mano con la suya, forzándolo a bajar la varita. La tenía fuertemente agarrada pero dejó que Draco lo condujera para que apuntara al suelo en vez de a él. Ahora sus lágrimas caían libremente y si hubiera tenido la visión clara habría sabido que Draco estaba pálido y temblaba, casi llorando también.

–Harry –dijo Draco en voz baja y algo dentro de Harry se rompió, explotando en miles de pequeños pedazos que nunca podrían ser pegados de nuevo. Se desplomó sobre Draco, su varita cayó al suelo y rodó lejos, ninguno de los dos lo notaron. Draco rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Harry, acercándolo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo fuertemente, inseguro de qué hacer pero sabiendo que tenía que hacer _algo_.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí parado en los brazos de Draco pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, su rostro lleno de horror al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de hechizar al hombre.

– ¡Joder, Draco! ¡Pude haberte matado! ¿Qué rayos pensabas al caminar hacia alguien que tiene su varita lista para atacar?

Draco sonrió, el sentimiento aplastante de preocupación y tristeza que tenía en su pecho, se desvaneció un poco. Sabía cómo lidiar con _este _Harry.

–No me habrías hechizado –dijo, restándole importancia, no hizo movimiento alguno para abrazar de nuevo a Harry aunque quería hacerlo –. Eres demasiado Gryffindor.

Harry bufó, convocó su varita del suelo guardándola de nuevo en su funda.

–Demuestra lo mucho que sabes –dijo, colapsó en una silla, Draco levantó la que Harry había tirado antes y se sentó en ella.

–Hay un mundo de cosas que no sé –dijo Draco con una sonrisa auto-despectiva –. Así que ilumíname.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió a pesar del torbellino de emociones que amenazaban con enviarlo de vuelta al pánico. Estar con Draco simplemente era tan _fácil, _aun cuando no quería que lo fuera; estuvo tentado a distraer al rubio con la historia de Harry Potter el casi-Slytherin pero dudaba que eso le hiciera olvidar a Malfoy el tema que estaban discutiendo.

Harry jugueteó con un hilo suelto de sus pantalones, evitó meticulosamente el contacto visual con Draco. Lo había evitado esos días por esta razón justamente, pero Draco estaba en lo cierto, no tenía sentido ocultarle la verdad, especialmente si era muy probable que la verdad lo esperara en casa, expuesta en un especial del Diario El Profeta exclusivo de El Niño Que Vivió Para Ser Gay.

–Todo cambió entre Ginny y yo cuando admití frente a ella algo sobre mí que ya sabía desde algún tiempo pero ignoraba –dijo, peleando con la urgencia de pararse y correr. Draco quería la verdad y la obtendría. La mayoría de ella en cualquier momento.

Exhaló y forzó a las palabras a salir por sus labios. Lo dijo tan bajito que Draco tuvo que inclinarse para escucharlo.

–Me siento atraído por los hombres.

Harry empujó su lengua contra sus dientes para forzarse a detenerse. Necesitaba saber si Draco quería que continuara. Seguramente esa revelación era mucho peor de lo que el rubio hubiera soñado, pensó Harry, y no iba a decírselo todo si él no quería. Tuvo que vivir con su anormalidad por años, así que entendía lo que era el peso de saberlo. Diablos, había sido el presagio mortal con Ginny… ella no pudo tocarlo desde que lo obligó a confesarlo.

Por su parte, Draco trataba desesperadamente de mantener su rostro neutral. Harry había dejado caer unas noticias inesperadas y le tomó todo su autocontrol para que no se notara su reacción. Después de una prolongada pausa, notó que Harry esperaba una respuesta, así que escogió lo más inocuo que se le ocurrió.

– ¿Y?

Harry casi se ahogó.

– ¿Y? – ¿No era suficiente que admitiera algo tan vergonzoso que no solo uno sino _dos _mundos pensaban que era una abominación? El mundo mágico y el muggle coincidían en pocas cosas, pero sabía que ambos condenaban a los hombres como él que encontraban atractivos a otros hombres –. Es una vergüenza. Está mal. Es…

Draco observó el horror y la vergüenza atravesando la cara de Harry pero también pudo ver un poco de alivio de finalmente poder sacar el secreto de su pecho. Sólo pudo imaginar la forma en que Ginny había reaccionado a la confesión de Harry y el pensamiento hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran. Tenía la corazonada de saber quien convenció a Harry que su atracción hacia los hombres era anormal y no sólo había sido ese saco de mierda que lo había criado.

–Oh, Harry –las emociones giraban dentro de él, casi haciéndole perder la cabeza. Deseaba cubrir la mano de Harry que estaba sobre la mesa con la suya, pero sabía que el contacto no sería bien recibido –.Harry, no hay nada de malo con sentirse atraído por los hombres. Claro que no sé cómo es en el mundo muggle, pero en nuestro mundo a nadie le importa.

Harry miró boquiabierto a Draco, preguntándose si había escuchado bien al hombre.

–Mucha gente, hombre y mujeres en nuestro mundo, son gays. No es una vergüenza y no está mal. Es perfectamente aceptable.

–No lo es –dijo Harry, la sorpresa de que Draco lo aceptara tan bien era abrumadora.

Draco lo estudió por un momento, se preguntó si era tiempo para una confesión de su parte. Pensó que Harry sabía pero no lo parecía.

– Harry –dijo Draco asegurándose de que su atención recayera en él –Harry, yo soy bisexual. Confía en mí cuando digo que sentirse atraído por tu mismo sexo es aceptado en todos los niveles de la sociedad mágica.

***

Harry yacía en la cama, otra vez veía moverse el ventilador en lugar de dormir. Él y Draco hablaron de la homosexualidad en el mundo mágico por horas y aunque no estaba seguro de que la opinión de Draco fuera más común que la de Ginny, le dio mucho que pensar. Sabía que la opinión de su tío Vernon de que los gays se irían directamente al infierno era controversial pero nunca antes había tenido una razón para dudar de las palabras de Ginny.

Se movió un poco, estirándose para quitarse la molestia de su cuello. Cuidadosamente evitó todos los pensamientos de la causal alusión de Draco al hecho de que también se sentía atraído por los hombres. No habían abordado el tema desde la confesión inicial del rubio pues parecía más interesado en asegurarse que Harry entendiera las leyes que les daban los mismos derechos a las brujas y a los magos de cualquier orientación sexual, incluyendo el derecho de casarse, lo cual pasmó completamente a Harry. Había pensado que Ginny era su única oportunidad de casarse y tener una familia, pero por lo que Draco le había dicho, no era así. Aunque ninguna poción o hechizo podían embarazar a un hombre (o ayudar a una mujer a embarazar a otra) era frecuente para las parejas del mismo sexo recurrir a un sustituto o adoptar.

Harry se movió, inquieto, preguntándose si debía olvidar toda pretensión de dormir y en vez de eso ir a caminar. Seguía impactado por el hecho de que Draco no estuviera sorprendido o siquiera un poco disgustado por su revelación. El hecho de que Draco pudiera ser tan natural sobre su propia atracción hacia hombres, había hecho más para Harry que cualquier otra cosa que le dijo. Aún si Draco mentía sobre ser aceptado en su mundo, al menos Harry sabía que ya no estaba solo.

Bisexual, Harry le daba vueltas en su cabeza a la palabra una y otra vez, aliviado con la implicación de que alguien pudiera sentirse atraído por ambos sexos. Significaba que lo que tuvo con Ginny (al menos al principio, cuando de verdad la amaba), no había sido falso. De su parte, al menos. Harry se dio la vuelta y quedó de lado, golpeó la almohada para acomodar las plumas que estaban hechas nudos. No quería creer que era capaz de ser cruel y ¿no habría sido cruel seguir con Ginny si nunca estuvo interesado en ella?

Suspiró, volvió a mirar el ventilador. Pronto iba a tener que volver al mundo real y eso significaba que tenía que enfrentar a Ginny sobre muchas cosas. Aún sentía que él era la parte culpable de su separación, después de todo, besó a un hombre. Difícilmente podía esperar que Ginny se casara con él después de confesarle eso, se dio cuenta al repasar los hechos. Estaba tan desesperado por dejar eso atrás, pretender que nunca pasó, que había estado de acuerdo en hacer lo que fuera para arreglar las cosas con ella.

No habían tenido sexo en más de un año pero aún recordaba lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos y como ella parecía conocer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aun así, nunca sintió nada igual al choque eléctrico que experimentó en el beso que Draco y él se dieron en el armario de abrigos o de la caricia accidental que le dieron los labios de Draco en su cuello unos días antes.

Se acostó de nuevo sobre su espalda, incómodo en cada sentido se la palabra. Parecía como si ya no conociera a la persona que vivía bajo su piel y eso lo hacía sentir inquieto e irritado. Se quitó las sábanas de encima, sin molestarse en tomar sus pantalones o su camisa al salir de la habitación, caminó silencioso por el corredor.

Rodeó la esquina hacia la sala con cuidado, casi esperaba que Draco estuviera despierto. Pero el rubio estaba dormido, sus sábanas estaban hechas un lío en la cama, señal de una noche inquieta. Harry se preguntó si era el culpable de la forma en la que el rostro de Draco adquiría una mueca. Deseó no haberle traído malos recuerdos, aunque sabía que era lo probable. Draco había estado relajado al hablar de cómo sus padres habían tomado su revelación de que era bisexual, pero Harry dudaba que fuera la historia completa. Tal vez, cuando su padre lo desheredó, hubo más en juego que el punto de vista de Draco en la política de la sangre.

Harry se recargó en la pared, feliz de ver dormir a Draco. Aun cuando era obvio que no descansaba tranquilamente, el rubio era indescriptiblemente hermoso. Apenas si estaba iluminado en el oscuro cuarto, pero había suficiente luz de luna para que Harry pudiera distinguir sus facciones, desde su marcada línea de la mandíbula a sus labios y sus mejillas prominentes. Una hebra de cabello rubio platinado caía sobre su frente y, Harry tuvo la loca urgencia de quitárselo para poder ver el resto de su cara. Nunca se había dejado estudiar a otro hombre así y, se sentía extrañamente estimulante. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por la tentación y acariciaba con sus dedos la mandíbula de Draco sentiría la incipiente barba, como en la suya. Ya sabía cómo se sentía su pecho desnudo, liso y musculoso si un solo rastro de áspero vello. Su mirada cayó en la sábana que cubría las caderas de Draco, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al imaginarse como sería tocar a otro hombre. ¿Agarrar con su mano el pene de Draco sería parecido a agarrar su propio pene?

Harry regresó a su habitación, su mente bullía con preguntas. Ahora que había dado el paso final (admitirse a sí mismo que se sentía atraído hacia los hombres y que quería practicar esa atracción) fue como si una barrera fuera removida; su mente se llenó con pensamientos y preguntas. Al entrar a la recámara, le dirigió una larga mirada a la cama, pero sabía que cualquier esfuerzo sería en vano. Estaba muy despierto como para dormir. La parte de él que había sido enterrada por años, estaba libre y era excitante el saber que no tenía que volverla a enterrar nunca más. Aun si Draco _mentía_ acerca de la forma en que recibirían las noticias en el mundo mágico, Harry sabía que no podría volver a pretender que esa parte de él no existía.

Tomó un par de pantalones cortos para correr que estaban en el suelo y se los puso silenciosamente. No había puesto su hechizo de silencio esa noche y no quería despertar a Draco. Tal vez al correr, podría eliminar un poco de ese exceso de energía.

***

Draco lo estaba esperando cuando regresó a la casa justo antes del amanecer. No pensó en dejarle una nota al hombre y, el rubio había estado al borde del colapso por la preocupación de despertarse a mitad de la noche y encontrar la casa vacía. Después de que regresó, ambos se habían ido a la cama exhaustos y Harry no reapareció hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Encontró a Draco sentado en la playa debajo de una sombrilla que había sacado del cobertizo. Levitó a una mesa a su lado, la bandeja con la limonada y los emparedados que hizo, sonrió cuando el rubio saltó por la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

–Buenos días –dijo Harry, inseguro de cómo dirigirse a Draco después de su conversación el día anterior. Se sentía más cercano a él, pero también más inseguro y no sabía que hacer con eso.

– Más como tardes –dijo Draco, tomó el vaso de limonada que le ofrecía. Puso el vaso frío en su frente, dejando que el agua cayera por su cara. Harry observó las gotas de agua, preguntándose como sería marcar su camino con su lengua.

– ¿Finalmente pudiste dormir? –preguntó Draco, tomó un poco de limonada y la dejó otra vez en la bandeja.

Harry parpadeó, forzándose a concentrarse. Había tomado unas cuantas decisiones al correr en la noche y era tiempo de actuar. No se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ponerse en primer lugar, haciendo las cosas que _él_ quería hacer, en lugar de hacer lo que todo el mundo quería que hiciera.

– Un poco –dijo Harry, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo –No puedo creer que haga esto.

Draco levantó la mirada, curioso de lo que pudiera hacer sonar dudoso a Harry. Después de todo lo que habían pasado ayer qué sería lo que tenía que decir que lo hiciera verse tan aterrorizado.

– He querido hacer algo, pero no quería preguntarte porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar –dijo Harry, gesticulando inquietamente –. Y puedes decir que no. Merlín, _por supuesto _que dirás que no. Pero no lo sabré hasta que pregunte ¿no es así? Me prometí que dejaría de permitir que el pasado dicte mi futuro y parte de eso es aprender a preguntar por lo que quiero.

Draco tragó saliva, su garganta se secó con la mirada que tenía Harry. ¿Qué demonios podía causar esa ansiedad? Ya sabía los secretos más profundos y oscuros de Harry ¿no? Draco sintió aumentar su pulso y se preguntó si Harry le pediría consejos sobre cómo estar con otro hombre. Oh, _Merlín_, tal vez le pediría experimentar con él. Inmediatamente se puso duro, agradeció por el libro que tenía abierto en sus piernas cuando Harry se le unió en la playa. Estaba seguro que era sólo su libido hiperactivo hablando, pero ¿qué tal si Harry de verdad _quería_ tomar ventaja de su reclusión en la isla para aprender sobre sexo con un hombre?

–Es algo que nunca he podido hacer correctamente ¿sabes? Digo, hubo mucho de eso ese año que Ron, Hermione y yo estuvimos huyendo pero difícilmente es lo mismo ¿sí?

Draco estaba completamente perdido ahora. Harry y Ron no habían… ¿o sí?

–Así que creo que sólo debo preguntar –dijo Harry, riéndose un poco de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta lo complicado que sonaba –. ¿Draco quieres ir a acampar conmigo de nuevo?

TBC

N/T: XD La primera vez que lo leí me di de topes contra la mesa, esta vez me dio mucha risa XD. Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero estaba de práctica de campo, creo que mañana también actualizaré porque el domingo otra vez no estaré, de nuevo no pude responder las reviews, ya saben cómo me apena eso pero el tiempo no me deja T.T, pero los leo todos y agradezco inmensamente que los dejen.


	9. 26 de Agosto

Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada pero con el viaje y final de semestre se me hizo imposible.

***

**26 de Agosto**

Draco yacía sin moverse arriba de su bolsa de dormir, casi tocaba la pierna de Harry. El hombre de cabellos negros dormía ignorante al hecho, pero Draco estaba dolorosamente consciente que estaba ahí… así como estaba dolorosamente consciente de la erección a punto de explotar en sus calzoncillos.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir. Pasaron el día nadando, pescando y volando, así que debía estar exhausto, en lugar de eso estaba agitado. Harry realmente parecía haber logrado un cambio después de su discusión el día anterior. Casi esperaba que la mañana después, el hombre regresara a ser esquivo, pero Harry lo sorprendió, contándole más sobre su infancia y pidiéndole ir a acampar, de entre todas las opciones.

Quería decirle que no. Como regla los Malfoy no acampaban y él en particular tenía sus reservas, sobre todo porque Severus y él pasaron varias horribles semanas en su huída, después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Cuando Harry le explicó que sus recuerdos de acampar eran algo similar -meses de tedio viviendo en una triste tienda de campaña con bajas temperaturas y poca comida-, Draco, predeciblemente, aceptó.

Suspiró sin hacer ruido, exasperado con lo sentimental que se había vuelto. Había tenido bastante tiempo para pensarlo (Pansy diría que estaba _obsesionado_, pero él prefería pensar que simplemente reflexionaba sobre ello) y se dio cuenta que Harry fue una persona importante en su vida desde que entró a Hogwarts. En algún momento el odio se transformó en curiosidad y culminó con el beso en el armario de abrigos, cosa que aún no discutían. Después de eso había sido un descenso lento hacia la locura terminando con él atrapado en esa bendita isla con Harry y sin estar molesto por la situación en lo más mínimo. No tenía sentido en lo absoluto. Draco sabía que debía estar furioso por haber sido secuestrado de su vida por un mes, pero había sido más feliz las últimas semanas con Harry -aun el malhumorado e irritable hombre que era Harry en ese momento- de lo que recordaba haber sido. Sabía que algún día debía confesar que tenía sentimientos por Harry o alejarse; después de pasar juntos semanas recluidos en una isla, no habría puntos medios cuando regresaran.

Su erección decayó al pensar en regresar a la existencia libre de Harry que tenía antes de llegar a la isla. Además de trabajar en la firma con Susan, en los asuntos de Harry, no tenía razón para ver al hombre. Draco frunció el ceño al ver a Harry dormir inquieto. Imaginaba que Harry le pediría que siguieran siendo amigos de regreso a Londres, mas no sabía cómo eso podía funcionar. Los sentimientos que tenía por Harry definitivamente superaban la amistad y pensaba que no podría soportar el ver a Harry empezar a tener citas.

Harry gimió y sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. Se sintió listo para intervenir si tenía pesadillas otra vez. La verdad es que había esperado eso. Las pesadillas de Harry parecían estar atadas a sus emociones y definitivamente últimamente había estado pasado por un gran estrés emocional. Sin embargo, Harry se calmó, Draco se relajó y se recostó de nuevo de lado, apoyándose en su codo. Realmente debía ir a sentarse al lado de la fogata o algo así… iba a despertar a Harry con su hiperactividad y dormir parecía imposible en ese momento.

Estaban de nuevo en la pequeña casa de campaña que usaron en su primera expedición a acampar, pero esta vez era un poco más cómoda pues llevaron almohadas y sábanas de la casa. La bolsa de dormir que odió la vez pasada, ahora estaba bastante bien, después de haberle puesto varias capas de sábanas. Los hechizos de acolchonado que usaron la última vez, se habían desvanecido antes del amanecer, dejándolos adoloridos y malhumorados cuando despertaron.

Harry se volteó, al moverse dormido su pierna rozó la de Draco. Draco se alejó, su espalda chocó con una pared de la casa para darle a Harry más espacio. Aprendió la última vez que el mago de cabellos oscuros golpeaba cuando estaba dormido, lo cual había sido otra razón para resistirse a repetir la experiencia de acampar. Tenía sentido hacer la tienda más grande, pero Harry había sido terco de que no sería una verdadera aventura de campamento muggle si usaban magia para aumentar el espacio. De la misma forma desechó cualquier encantamiento para mantener la tienda cálida o seca, aunque Draco no dejó de insistir en las protecciones para mantener el campamento a salvo de los animales. También usó un discreto _Incendio_ para iniciar la fogata, después de que Harry había tratado sin éxito encenderla con algo que dijo era una piedra para prender fuego.

Draco se movió, tratando de acomodarse en esa nueva posición. Las sábanas que dobló bajo su bolsa de dormir estaban arrugadas por sus inquietos movimientos y sabía que despertaría a Harry si trataba de arreglarlas. El hombre moreno gimió de nuevo, Draco se sentó y suspiró, convencido de que no podría dormir. Sabía que Harry prefería sufrir sus pesadillas en silencio, lo que le parecía ridículo. La última vez que compartieron la tienda, Harry estuvo inquieto, mas no se había levantado gritando. Draco esperaba que eso significara que el hombre dormía mejor cuando él estaba cerca… lo que era parte de la razón por la cual aceptó pasar unos días acampando al otro lado de la isla.

Harry se giró y Draco se preparó para un ataque de golpes de sus brazos y piernas. En lugar de eso, lo que vio hizo que se le secara la garganta… y que su pene se pusiera más duro de lo que recordaba se había puesto. Harry no tenía un mal sueño, por lo que Draco podía ver, tenía lo que parecía un muy _buen_ sueño. La silueta de la erección de Harry se presionaba contra sus calzoncillos de algodón, un poco de líquido preseminal atravesaba la tela delgada. Harry gimió nuevamente, pero esta vez Draco pudo verlo mover sus caderas para buscar más contacto con su compañero en el sueño. El pene de Draco se estremeció con excitación, su piel de pronto se sintió caliente y sonrojada. La pequeña casa de campaña no le daba espacio para alejarse, aunque Draco no hubiera renunciado al asiento de primera fila por nada. Harry tembló ligeramente, moviéndose inquieto. Sus labios rosas se abrieron y gimió cuando su mano rozó su erección mientras se movía, Draco tembló con necesidad, no queriendo nada más que quitar la mano de Harry y reemplazarla con la suya.

Draco contuvo el aliento, no confiaba en que se podría quedar quieto. Cuidadosamente salió de la tienda, agradecido de que hubieran dejado el cierre abierto para que entrara un poco de brisa fresca. Dudaba que Harry estuviera durmiendo tan profundamente como para no notar que abría y definitivamente necesitaba alejarse antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

La arena estaba fría bajo sus pies y se sentía bien bajo su piel caliente. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el agua, preguntándose si debía rendirse y masturbarse o darse un chapuzón que lo ayudara a calmarse. No quería acercarse a la casa de campaña hasta que el sueño de Harry alcanzara su desenlace natural, no importaba si se despertaba a hacerse cargo de la situación o si dormía y soñaba hasta llegar al orgasmo. Fuera lo que fuera, Draco quería darle a Harry algo de privacidad… estaba más excitado de lo que había estado en su vida sólo por _observar_ el sueño; se imaginaba que Harry estaría absolutamente mortificado si se levantaba pegajoso y jadeante con Draco despierto a su lado.

Draco dudo en la orilla, dándole una mirada rápida a la tienda. De todas formas necesitaba una excusa plausible para su ausencia, así que lo mejor era nadar. Se quitó los calzoncillos y siseó cuando la tela se frotó contra su erección, los aventó lo suficientemente lejos para que la marea no se los llevara. Se metió al agua, la cual estaba lo suficientemente cálida para no tiritar pero fresca para poder hacer mella en su excitación, no fue hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura que sus pies se clavaron en la arena.

No pudo evitar observar la casa de campaña cuando rodeó su deseoso miembro con su mano, sabiendo que Harry estaba masturbándose en ese momento o corriéndose en su sueño. Su respiración agitada se perdía con el sonido del oleaje, así que no se sintió obligado a ser silencioso mientras se acariciaba hacia un embarazosamente rápido orgasmo. La imagen de la erección de Harry atrapada en su pijama ardía en su mente y se dejó llevar por su fantasía mientras se daba placer. ¿Cómo hubiera sido el alargar la mano hacia esos calzoncillos y bajarlos? ¿El sabor del pene de Harry sería dulce o a almizcle? ¿Harry gritaría cuando lo tomara gentilmente con su boca, dejando que su lengua vagara sobre las venas y los bordes antes de metérselo todo para probarlo completamente? ¿O sería del tipo que clava sus manos en las ropas de dormir, sus caderas contoneándose y su respiración entrecortada mientras montaba en la boca de Draco hacia el clímax sin decir palabra alguna?

Draco gritó, su cuerpo enteró se tensó mientras se corría. Se acarició hasta el final del orgasmo, ni siquiera luchó para reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando el Harry de su fantasía también se corrió. Se le hizo agua la boca al imaginarse el sabor de la corrida de Harry, amarga y salada pero de alguna forma bañada con el sabor de los rayos del sol y a pasto fresco, la forma en que la piel de Harry le supo cuando probó su cuello unos días antes.

Draco exhaló, preguntándose si debía estar enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por una fantasía que sabía, nunca iba a suceder. Sólo porque a Harry le gustaran los hombres no significaba que estaba interesado en Draco y si él mostraba su interés hacia Harry demasiado pronto, sabía que probablemente espantaría al hombre. No se oía nada o se veía movimiento en la tienda pero Draco quería estar lejos un rato más antes de regresar y tratar de dormir. Estaba agitado por su orgasmo y para nada cansado, así que flotó sobre su espalda y observó el cielo de noche. Realmente era sorprendente cuantas estrellas eran visibles ahí, lejos de la contaminación y lo nublado de Londres.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo flotó ahí, relajándose en el agua cálida y dejando que su mente vagara, antes de que escuchara a Harry llamarlo desde la orilla.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Draco? –gritó Harry, Draco se sentó en el agua, sorprendido de encontrarse tan lejos de la casa de campaña de lo que había pensado.

–Estoy bien, sólo disfruto nadando un rato –gritó, cortando el agua con brazadas seguras mientras nadaba hacia la fogata, cuyo brillo podía ver a la distancia. La orilla estaba muy oscura para poder ver a Harry, pero se imaginó que el hombre no caminó muy lejos del campamento.

***

Harry apenas podía ver a Draco mientras nadaba de regreso hacia la orilla. Estaba agradecido cuando se levantó, cubierto en sudor y más duro que la madera de una varita, de encontrarse solo en la pequeña tienda. Convocó un _Homenum Revelio_ para asegurarse que de verdad estaba solo, antes de bajar su mano meterla en sus calzoncillos y llegar a un silencioso e insatisfactorio orgasmo. No fue hasta que limpió el desorden y acomodó las sábanas que se dio cuenta de que el hechizo no había revelado la presencia de Draco cerca de la casa de campaña.

Primero había estado demasiado excitado y cansado por su sueño para preocuparse, pero ahora que se había despertado apropiadamente y se había encargado de su erección sintió un relámpago de preocupación por la localización del rubio. A Draco no le gustaba la idea de dormir afuera, así que Harry no podía imaginárselo yendo a una caminata nocturna o nadando. Su cara se sonrojó al preguntarse si su sueño había despertado a Draco, forzando al hombre a salir de la tienda. Apretó su mandíbula, esperando no haber hablado dormido, como sabía que lo hacía en ocasiones. Sólo Merlín sabía lo que el hombre pudo haber escuchado… ¿Su propio nombre entre gemidos una y otra vez?

Harry alejó su vergüenza, determinado a encontrar a Draco. Un hechizo _Tempus_ reveló que eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, definitivamente demasiado tarde para que Draco estuviera explorando solo, incluso si se le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, que no era así.

Caminó hacia la playa, lanzando el hechizo cada pocos metros. Casi se tropieza con los calzoncillos de Draco hechos bola, lo que hizo que su sonrojo regresara de nuevo. Los recogió y los dejó cuidadosamente sobre su brazo mientras seguía caminando por la playa. _Definitivamente_ después del sueño que acababa de tener, no necesitaba enfrentarse a un Draco Malfoy desnudo. Su pene saltó con interés con el pensamiento, pero Harry se forzó a concentrarse en convocar el _Homenum Revelio_ una y otra vez hasta que finalmente vio un haz de luz en el agua.

Suspiró con alivio al encontrar al hombre (aun cuando lo encontró allá, nadando muchos metros alejado de la orilla, no logró calmar su sobre-activo libido), lo llamó y sonrió cuando Draco le respondió. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba, sólo podía ver como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el cabello rubio platinado de Draco mientras nadaba de regreso. Avanzaba a buen ritmo a pesar de nadar contracorriente. Harry trató de no imaginarse como se veían sus fuertes hombros al cortar el agua, los músculos moviéndose bajo la pálida y mojada piel mientras sus brazos rompían la superficie de las olas.

Harry tembló, de repente se dio cuenta de que sólo traía sus calzoncillos puestos. Afuera estaba fresco y agradable, no estaba seguro de poder confiar en sí mismo al estar casi desnudo cerca de Draco, pues el hombre estaba mojado y completamente desnudo. Dejó los calzoncillos de Draco al margen de las olas y se alejó para sentarse en la playa donde pudiera desviar la mirada cuando el rubio saliera del agua.

–No tengo mi varita –dijo Draco y Harry saltó. El hombre había sido más rápido para llegar a la orilla de lo que se imaginó que sería y no estaba preparado para oír su voz cortando el silencio –. ¿Puedes secarme con un hechizo?

Harry tragó saliva, tensándose mientras veía al rubio. No podía hacer bien el hechizo si no veía al objeto que quería secar. Harry notó que Draco, aparentemente no tenía ningún problema por estar ahí parado, completamente desnudo. No parecía ni un poco avergonzado, aunque tampoco tenía razón alguna para estarlo. Por lo que Harry podía ver -y eso era endemoniadamente cerca, notó con una oleada de excitación- Draco tenía un cuerpo fabuloso. Su piel pálida brillaba húmeda en la tenue luz, los ojos de Harry siguieron las líneas de agua que caían de su empapado cabello puntiagudo hacia su clavícula, bajando por su pecho musculoso y más abajo hacia su marcado abdomen hasta desaparecer en una maraña de rubio vello áspero en su pelvis.

Harry levantó su varita, la blandió hacia Draco antes de que el hombre notara su inspección. No confiaba en su voz, así que usó un hechizo no verbal, agradecido de que el Ministerio hubiera insistido en que todos los aurores los dominaran antes de ser aprobados para el trabajo activo. Se frustró por el requisito en su momento, pero ahora parecía una muy buena idea… si no fuera por eso se habría avergonzado a sí mismo inmensamente por tartamudear o babear.

–Gracias –dijo Draco, el interés brilló en sus ojos grises mientras veía a Harry asentir rápido y mirar hacia otro lado. Notó la forma en que Harry estudió su cuerpo desnudo y le había complacido mucho saber que el otro hombre no era inmune a sus encantos. Recogió los calzoncillos que Harry había dejado para él, haciendo sonar el resorte para que Harry supiera que era seguro voltear otra vez.

– ¿Nado de medianoche? –preguntó Harry, tratando de sonar indiferente. En lugar de eso sonó confundido y con pánico, pero Draco no hizo caso.

–No podía dormir. Estaba demasiado caliente en esa pequeña tienda –respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaban de regreso a la fogata. Tenía un poco de frío después de estar tanto tiempo en el agua y el aire de la noche no estaba tan cálido como para no tiritar –. El agua me cayó bien.

Harry de reojo, le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, pero no pudo descifrar si Draco mentía o no. Reprimió una sonrisa; sabía que Draco podía mentir tan fácilmente como respiraba, pero nunca le había preguntado si era una habilidad aprendida como un Slytherin o como un abogado. Tal vez sólo era un derecho de nacimiento Malfoy, pensó.

–Estoy seguro que sí. Estaba un poco… caliente.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Draco con las palabras de Harry. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con él intencionalmente o sólo estaba siendo Harry? Se dio vuelta para ver mejor al hombre de cabellos negros, por primera vez, la cara de Harry no le daba pista alguna.

Espero unos momentos, asintió cuando Harry siguió caminando. Desde su lugar podía ver su bronceada y muscular espalda, también la forma en que sus calzoncillos de dormir caían lo justo para mostrar una línea de piel blanca donde su trasero empezaba a curvearse. Aparentemente su traje de baño era más modesto que los calzoncillos con los que dormía.

–Deberíamos agrandarla con un hechizo –dijo Draco, alcanzando a Harry a pasos grandes. Harry arrugó la nariz con la idea y el pulso de Draco saltó con el pensamiento de que tal vez el hombre moreno _quería_ dormir cerca de él –. O podemos usar un hechizo refrescante. Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas de forma muggle pero…

–Un hechizo refrescante estaría bien –dijo Harry rápidamente, sin querer admitir que sus pesadillas eran menos frecuentes cuando compartía la cama con alguien. Ginny y él no habían dormido en la misma cama por un año, así que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Harry tuvo un respiro de sus sueños. La noche que Draco y él acamparon después de que el hechizo de navegación fallara, Harry había obtenido una de las mejores noches de sueño de su vida. No sabía si fue simplemente el estar cerca de alguien o estar cerca de Draco.

Draco se encogió de hombros, estaba secretamente complacido con la respuesta rápida de Harry. Era frustrante como el infierno estar tan cerca de Harry y no poder tocarlo, pero era mejor que _no_ estar cerca de Harry.

Ninguno de los dos parecía ansioso de ir a dormir cuando llegaron al campamento, así que Harry sugirió que quemaran malvaviscos en la fogata. Draco tenía sus dudas sobre quemar cualquier cosa en las llamas sobre un palo, el cual era madera y por lo tanto bastante inflamable, pero siguió la idea de Harry porque parecía hacerlo feliz. Las bonitas actitudes infantiles de Harry eran magnificadas cuando estaba emocionado por algo y Draco sonrió cuando vio que algo tan simple como cocinar un malvavisco en la fogata podía hacer tan contento a Harry.

Draco nunca había probado la textura antes y tenía que admitir que al menos un poco de la emoción de Harry tenía razón de ser. Los pegajosos y desastrosos bocadillos eran difíciles de comer pero sabían delicioso. Harry dejaba que sus malvaviscos se quedaran en el fuego hasta que estuvieran casi negros, diciendo que eso les daba mejor sabor. Draco prefería que los suyos sólo se pusieran un poco cafés… de esa forma seguían teniendo consistencia en vez de sacar su barbilla hacia la arena como Harry lo hacía.

–Deberías_ tratar_ al menos con uno así –protestó Harry y diestramente hizo un emparedado con el malvavisco, chocolate y galletas. Sonrió cuando el malvavisco se derramó por los bordes, gotas del azúcar caliente escaldaron su muñeca.

Draco rodó los ojos pero se inclinó hacia delante, dando una mordida al emparedado que Harry acercó a sus labios. La intimidad de la posición no lo golpeó hasta que el pegajoso malvavisco tocó su lengua y aunque estaba sorprendido de que Harry tuviera razón, de verdad _sabía _mejor así, darse cuenta de ello era secundario al hecho de que Harry también se estaba inclinando hacia delante. Draco apenas si se atrevió a respirar mientras los labios de Harry se acercaban, sus ojos grises se cerraron cuando los sintió a un lado de su boca.

–Tienes un poco de malvavisco justo ahí –dijo Harry, su voz sonaba sin aliento.

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más oscuros y Draco esperaba que fuera excitación y no solamente un efecto del fuego crepitante.

–Gracias –dijo sin reconocer su propia voz estrangulada. Esperó a ver si Harry se alejaba y cuando no lo hizo, acortó la distancia otra vez, cubriendo gentilmente los labios de Harry con los suyos para darle un beso apropiado.

Harry no podía creer que _lamió_ el malvavisco de la cara de Draco. Se había perdido observando al rubio morder el dulce y antes de darse cuenta estaba inclinándose, sin poder detenerse, para probar a Draco. Y ahora, se inclinaba por un mejor beso, dejando guiar a Draco mientras exploraban la boca del otro. Ni siquiera sabía cuando abrió los labios, pero debió haberlo hecho pues la boca de Draco acariciaba la suya con movimientos lentos y cautelosos, que incluso Harry con toda su inexperiencia podía decir que estaban planeados para no espantarlo.

Deseó que el beso durara para siempre, pero Draco se alejó, rompiendo el trance en el que estaba Harry. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente por lo que acababa de hacer. El beso había sido fabuloso, mejor que cualquier beso que hubiera compartido con Ginny. Mejor que el mejor beso que había tenido, que también había sido con Draco. Ese que fue accidental e incómodo, pero no hubo nada de incomodidad esta vez.

Harry se sentó de cuclillas, aturdido por las emociones que revoloteaban por su mente. Sabía que debía estar avergonzado porque había besado a otro hombre, pero había sido demasiado maravilloso como para arrepentirse. El hecho de que había sido con _Draco_… no sabía si estar feliz o preocupado de haber arruinado su creciente amistad. Iba a ser difícil regresar a Londres y no quería ir sin Draco a su lado, en cualquier papel que quisiera ser.

Draco respiró hondo, observando la lucha interna de Harry. Era fácil seguir sus pensamientos, pues eran predecibles y porque su cara era como un reflejo de lo que pasaba en su mente cuando estaba preocupado. Cuando empezó a parecer más preocupado que confundido, Draco decidió intervenir.

–No le des vueltas –dijo suavemente, se inclinó y plantó un beso casto al lado de la boca de Harry, casi como el que antes había empezado las cosas–. Dejémoslo por esta noche ¿De acuerdo? Veremos cómo están las cosas por la mañana. Prometo que si te arrepientes no lo repetiremos. Y si no… -se interrumpió y, le lanzó a Harry una sonrisa juguetona, planeada para confortarlo y divertirlo –Bueno si no, entonces veremos que pasa.

TBC

N/T: ¡Por fin! ¿No les pareció eterno? Casi me arranco los cabellos cuando Draco se salió de la casa de campaña. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ahora sí voy a contestarlos todos ^^ o eso espero.


	10. 27 de Agosto

***

Por si a alguien le queda duda N/A es para la nota de la autora y N/T para la nota de la traductora.

N/A: Este capítulo posiblemente está hecho por la letra **T**… por **t**ormentas eléctricas, infan**t**es que no pueden dormir por ellas y los esposos **t**emperamentales que sí. Viéndolo por el lado amable, me _dio_ tiempo para escribir. Lo malo es que el capítulo es corto, pero estoy muy cansada como para que me importe *sonríe*

N/T: Nop, no pude conseguir en español un sinónimo de niños que empezara con t.

***

**27 de Agosto**

Harry despertó sintiéndose en paz y contento, en una forma que no se había sentido en años y la razón yacía a su lado en una maraña de piernas, brazos y cabello rubio. Se fueron a dormir poco después del beso (Harry sonrío a su pesar, recordó el sentir de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos) y Harry casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Sorprendente, considerando que su mente estaba a mil por hora.

Draco pareció sentir que estaba despierto, se movió inquieto y se dio vuelta hacia él. Harry se quedó quieto mientras el hombre se curvaba alrededor de él, abrazándolo con calidez. Por toda su charla de anoche sobre tomar las cosas lentamente (Harry no tenía razón para dudar que lo harían), parecía que el cuerpo de Draco reconocía el cambio en su relación y quería a Harry aún dormido.

Harry se relajó en el abrazo de Draco, disfrutando de su cercanía. Extrañaba esa intimidad (era algo que no había tenido con Gin en mucho tiempo). Se tensó cuando sintió el pene duro de Draco contra su cadera, un sentimiento similar al pánico lo asaltó con el contacto. Respiró con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que el otro hombre no estaba despierto. Todavía no estaba listo para avanzar más allá de los besos, pero estaba feliz de abrazarlo y volvió a quedarse dormido por unas cuantas horas más.

El sol había salido un largo tiempo atrás y los hechizos para refrescar que usaron en la tienda se habían acabado un poco después del alba, la primera vez que Harry despertó. No se estaba asando en realidad, pero estaba sudando con Draco tan cerca de él. Serpenteó bajo el, se arrastró fuera de la tienda y se estiró. Habían llevado víveres para preparar todo a la manera muggle, pero de repente parecía menos importante para Harry tener una experiencia auténtica. Sacó la varita de su equipaje, llenó con agua la pequeña tetera que llevaron para hacer té y la calentó con un hechizo antes de ponerle las bolsas de té. Draco odiaba las bolsas de té, pero era todo lo que tenían en la isla. Harry no podía notar la diferencia, pero Draco juraba que él podía.

Harry puso el té bajo un hechizo calentador y pensó en regresar a la tienda por ropa, pero no quería despertar a Draco. Llevaron una gran selección de frutas, vegetales y comida en lata de la casa, pero tenía antojo de huevos con tocino. Se quedó parado en la fría arena, tomó su té mientras contemplaba el agua, preguntándose qué debería hacer.

***

–Señora Malfoy le aseguro que…

Pansy titubeó cuando vio los ojos de Narcissa llenándose de pura furia. Inconscientemente dio un paso atrás para alejarse de la chimenea, deseando que Theo estuviera en casa. Era posible que la matriarca Malfoy supiera, que él estaría fuera hasta tarde celebrando las inminentes nupcias de Blaise y a propósito eligió comunicarse ese momento. Pansy se forzó a mantenerse erguida, reacia a ser intimidada en su propia casa, especialmente por una mujer que no podía salir de la mansión porque el Ministerio la rastreaba a través de un brazalete en su tobillo.

–Déjeme asegurarle a _usted_, señorita Parkinson, que si le han causado algún daño a mi hijo estará _muy_ arrepentida –espetó Narcissa, el tono verde que su cara tomaba en la llamas, la hacían ver más peligrosa.

Pansy casi se ríe con la amenaza, se sintió en terreno más seguro. Aunque siguieran siendo una pareja formidable, con suficiente dinero e influencia para hacerles las cosas difíciles a sus enemigos, definitivamente los Malfoy no estaban en una posición para hacer amenazas como esa (especialmente sobre Draco, pues Pansy sabía que no había hablado con sus padres en años). Sin excepción, el hijo y heredero devoto, les enviaba una carta cada Navidad sobre los acontecimientos en su vida, pero por lo que ella sabía, nunca había obtenido (o esperado) una respuesta.

–Señora Malfoy, Draco está completamente a salvo. Se recupera de…

–El resto del mundo puede creerse tu historia, pero yo sé que no se está recuperando en algún hospital privado. Como que tampoco puede _pagar_ algo así, aun si _estuviera_ enfermo –se burló.

Narcissa resopló mientras le daba una inspección a la modesta sala de estar de Pansy, notó los muebles modernos y la decoración escasa. El hecho de que su hijo hubiera elegido darle la espala a su herencia había significado poco para ella. ¿Qué había hecho por la familia el creer en la pureza de sangre? Draco y ella eran los últimos de la línea Black, a menos que se contara a Andrómeda y su nieto mestizo. Su hermana había muerto al servicio de un hombre loco y sus primos habían muerto sin herederos, uno de ellos a manos de su hermana. La orgullosa y noble familia Black, exterminada por una guerra ridícula y su hijo, su hermoso y talentoso hijo, reducido a vivir como un verdadero pobre porque su padre era demasiado terco para admitir que se había equivocado.

Pansy sintió un atisbo de simpatía por la mujer. Sabía que Narcissa juzgaba su vida… además de la de Draco y, encontraba ambas insuficientes, especialmente porque había visto la misma expresión en la cara de su madre, las pocas veces que se rebajaba lo suficiente para visitarla. Era lástima, repulsión y arrepentimiento, todo mezclado en uno.

–La firma va bien –dijo Pansy. No podía evitar defender las decisiones que había tomado, incluso cuando no venía a colación –. Draco no quiere nada.

_Excepto a Potter_, añadió mentalmente, esperando que ese problema en particular hubiera sido resuelto. Iban a regresar en unos cuantos días y si no había hecho su movimiento con el mago, lo castraría ella misma. Ese mes había sido un infierno, entre hacer malabarismos con el trabajo extra en la firma, poner a Ron al tanto de las cosas y batallar por alejar la sospecha de la ausencia de Draco.

Narcissa incrédula, hizo una mueca desdeñosa hacia ella y Pansy apretó los dientes.

–Draco tuvo viruela de dragón cuando tenía tres años –dijo Narcissa, sus ojos se entrecerraron –. Si no quieres que ponga una demanda pública por el bienestar de mi hijo, entonces sugiero que empieces desde el principio. La verdad esta vez.

***

Draco se enterró más en su bolsa de dormir, vagamente consciente de que no estaba en una cama de verdad. La razón para ello no llegó a su mente adormilada por varios segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una casa de campaña y no en la casa, parpadeó para despertarse instantáneamente, se levantó apoyándose en su codo y buscó a Harry.

Su corazón se abatió cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba ahí. Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y salió de su bolsa de dormir, preguntándose si debía buscarlo o dejarlo solo. El beso de anoche había sido espectacular y lo había llenado con la esperanza de que podría haber algún futuro para ellos dos. Pero era en serio lo que le había dicho a Harry después de eso, que no lo presionaría por más y que cumpliría con honor lo que fuera que Harry escogiera en la mañana, incluso si significaba pretender que el beso de la noche anterior no hubiera pasado.

Suspirando hondo se levantó, tomó su traje de baño y un libro. Cuando Harry se ponía de mal humor, desaparecía por horas y Draco no tenía idea cuando se había ido. Se cambió rápidamente y antes de salir a la luz brillante de la tarde sacó su varita para aplicarse un hechizo bloqueador de sol. Harry y él amarraron hamacas entre unos fuertes árboles el día anterior cuando levantaron el campamento, pensó que su tiempo estaría mejor empleado leyendo en una de ellas que preocupándose por la localización de Harry.

Sonrió cuando vio una taza de té en la roca plana que habían bautizado como su mesa temporal la noche anterior. Pudo sentir la ligera caricia de la firma mágica de Harry cuando tomó la taza, su propia magia chispó con el casi imperceptible vestigio. No era terriblemente raro tener magia compatible con otra bruja o mago, pero nunca antes había experimentado la combinación de magia compatible y la lujuria. La prueba que había tenido esa noche en el armario de abrigos había sido suficiente para convencerlo de que necesitaba más en su vida que sólo citas de una noche y aventuras vacías, pero no había sido hasta el beso de la noche anterior que se dio cuenta de que la única persona con la que podía verse era Harry.

Draco sorbió su té, haciendo una mueca por el sabor amargo. Harry no debía estar enojado por la noche anterior si le había dejado té, razonó Draco, tomando otro sorbo antes de tirar el resto del líquido vil en la arena y subiéndose a la hamaca más cercana. Se había emocionado por encontrar en la biblioteca de la casa, una copia maltratada de un libro de pociones relativamente raro, sin duda dejado ahí por un vacacionista previo, se sentó a leerlo mientras esperaba para saber que había sucedido con Harry.

***

Harry dio una vuelta para bajar al campamento, riendo cuando se dio cuenta que Draco se había quedado dormido en una hamaca, un libro viejo estaba abierto en su pecho. Le había tomado más tiempo del que esperaba en volar de regreso a la casa y hacer el desayuno, después pensar cómo transportaría la comida en su escoba. Se decidió por ponerlo todo en una canasta de picnic que encontró en la alacena, pero el viaje de regreso había sido muy lento pues tenía que equilibrar la pesada cosa en frente de él mientras volaba.

Aterrizó cuidadosamente, tomando la canasta con ambas manos para no tirarla. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos desempacar todo pero el ruido no despertó a Draco. Harry sonrió, caminó hacia él e hizo que la hamaca columpiara al empujarla.

Draco se despertó instantáneamente, casi cayéndose por el tambaleo cuando trató de levantarse alarmado. Rodó los ojos al ver a Harry riendo, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y enfurruñado soltó un suspiro exasperado, lo que hizo que el mago de cabellos negros se riera más fuerte.

–Fui a la casa para hacer el desayuno y mientras estaba ahí pensé que debía hacernos uno verdadero –dijo Harry alegremente, señalando con su cabeza la roca en donde ahora había una ridícula cantidad de comida. Draco inhaló, la boca se le hizo agua con el olor del tocino y café.

– Pensé que te habías ido –dijo Draco, sacando sus piernas de la hamaca y caminando por la arena hacia el desayuno.

Harry le lanzó una mirada confusa y le tendió el plato lleno de comida.

– ¿Cómo podría irme? Estaremos aquí por cuatro días más.

Draco se detuvo con su tenedor lleno de huevo a medio camino de su boca. Harry no lo había mencionado la noche anterior y tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlo él. Después de todo, había prometido seguir el camino de Harry y Harry parecía contento de pretender que nunca había pasado.

– Oh ¡Oh! –dijo Harry sonriente mientras entendía el asunto –Pensaste que me arrepentía de besarte.

Draco levantó una ceja, su estómago hecho nudo.

– Pues sí, lo hago –dijo Harry decisivamente, puso su plato a un lado. Draco también dejó el suyo, calmándose para la conversación. No estaba preparado para que Harry se inclinara y pusiera una mano en cada lado de su cara y luego jalarlo para darle un beso torpe que terminó tan pronto como empezó –. Me arrepiento de esperar tanto después de la primera vez para intentarlo de nuevo.

Draco se rió cuando Harry lo soltó, el alivio inundó su cuerpo. Ese jugueteo no era algo que se viera mucho en Harry y tenía la sensación de que disfrutaría conocer ese lado inesperado del hombre moreno.

TBC


	11. 30 de Agosto

N/T: No tienen idea de lo que me costó este capi. El fin de semana pasado me fue imposible traducirlo ejem… final de semestre. Pero lo vi y dije, ah está rápido… ¡Me he tardado cuatro días! Demasiado. Perdón, pero ya estoy traduciendo el otro. Ah, no está beteado ni revisado… imagino que están arañando las paredes por leerlo XD

**30 de Agosto**

Draco pensó que nunca había estado tan físicamente activo en su vida, ni siquiera cuando jugaba al quidditch en Hogwarts. Cada músculo en su cuerpo dolía, incluyendo algunos que no tenía el placer de conocer antes de que Harry le presentara la dicha de los deportes muggles.

Se paró debajo del chorro de agua caliente, dejó que el agua relajara su adolorida espalda. Harry parecía determinado a llenar cada segundo de los últimos días en la isla con arduas actividades, se preguntó si el hombre de cabellos oscuros de verdad era un entusiasta por los deportes o su agenda exhaustiva tenía un objetivo diferente. Se besaron unas cuantas veces desde la acampada y la noche anterior Harry accedió a la masturbación mutua, después de que el besuqueo se intensificara. Había sido excitante pero no era suficiente para Draco.

Suspiró, sus brazos estaban tan cansados que ni para considerar masturbarse, aun con el interés que su pene mostraba al recordar la sensación de la insegura mano de Harry en su erección, acariciándolo torpemente hasta el final. Ese día estuvieron en los kayacs, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Su tiempo con Harry parecía estar lleno de primeras veces: la primera vez que fue voluntariamente a acampar, la primera vez que hacía deportes muggles, la primera vez que estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto por sexo con nuevo compañero.

Estiró los hombros, hizo una mueca por el dolor en sus brazos. El día anterior habían ido a escalar y llegaron a la cima de la pequeña montaña de la isla justo antes del anochecer. Harry llevó otro almuerzo y comieron juntos mientras veían el sol desaparecer en el mar, compartieron vino e historias hasta que las estrellas se alzaron en el cielo, se quedaron codo con codo en las frías y duras rocas, inventaron historias sobre las constelaciones que Draco señalaba. Incluso vieron una estrella fugaz y Draco se sintió triste por no ser de naturaleza más fantasiosa al ver cerrados los ojos verdes y brillantes de Harry mientras pedía un deseo. Era demasiado cínico para pedirle un deseo a una estrella, demasiado práctico para tener esperanzas en una enorme roca intergaláctcia viajando por la atmósfera, sin importar cuán hermosa fuera la estela que dejaba.

Harry no le había dicho lo que había deseado, declarando que no se haría realidad si se lo decía a alguien. Pero segundos después, cuando su boca estaba sobre la de Draco y su húmeda lengua delineaba la entrada de entre sus labios rogando por entrar, Draco no pudo evitar tener la ilusión de que el deseo fuera sobre ellos.

Se puso champú sobre el cabello, hizo una mueca de sufrimiento cuando el movimiento jaló los adoloridos músculos de sus hombros y espalda. Sólo tenían un día más (y otra noche) en la isla antes de que el trasladador los regresara a Londres, en la mañana del 1 de Septiembre. No tenía idea de a donde los dejaría el trasladador o quien estaría esperando por ellos. Desesperadamente esperaba que fuera en algún lugar privado; no quería probar los lazos de su relación incierta en el segundo que regresaran al ser enfrentados por Ginny o alguno de sus amigos.

Cerró la llave del agua con reticencia, pasando la toalla por su cabello y luego rodeando su cintura con ella. Quitó el vapor del espejo y examinó su cara para ver si necesitaba una afeitada. Se sentía tonto por arreglarse a esa hora (regresaron de los kayacs bastante tarde y Harry vagaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras esperaba por su turno en la ducha) pero sabía que Harry odiaba sentir la barba incipiente sobre su piel, así que Draco había sido cuidadoso en mantener sus mejillas suaves esos últimos días. Se evaluó como pasable, inclinó su cabeza para admirar el color saludable de su piel que había adquirido ese mes, a pesar de las aplicaciones juiciosas de los hechizos bloqueadores de sol. Su piel aún estaba más pálida que el bronceado dorado de Harry pero sin lugar a dudas bronceada.

Draco abrió la puerta del pasillo y dejó que el vapor se escapara del cuarto. Sacó la cabeza buscando a Harry. Pudo escuchar el ruido de sartenes en la cocina, así que se volvió a meter con la confianza de que no estaba haciendo esperar a Harry con su ducha extra larga. El moretón morado que iba desde sus costillas hasta rodear sus caderas sanaba bien, aunque aún estaba duro al tocarlo. Aplicó cuidadosamente el ungüento y notó que en algunos lugares el color ya había cambiado a verde.

–No debí obligarte a intentarlo –dijo Harry mirando a Draco desde el marco de la puerta que estaba abierta. Tiró el frasco de ungüento el cual rodó hasta los pies de Harry.

Draco se recuperó de la sorpresa y rodó los ojos, regresó su atención a cubrir el moretón con una capa delgada de ungüento. No había protestado cuando Harry sugirió volar y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por su herida. No había sido culpa de Harry que aterrizara mal, pero el mago moreno había tratado de compensarle desde entonces.

Harry se agachó para recoger el frasco en el momento que Draco se volteó hacia él y su corazón saltó cuando descubrió que inesperadamente su mirada estaba al nivel del pene de Draco, el cual estaba rodeado por una maraña de vello rubio y parecía bastante tentador. Lamió sus labios y se preguntó si de verdad tendría el coraje de hacer lo que quería hacer.

Draco inmediatamente notó el interés de Harry, su pene flácido se llenó de sangre instantáneamente bajo la mirada del hombre. Escuchó jadear quedito a Harry cuando su erección empezó a crecer, sus ojos clavados en el miembro de Draco hasta que sobresalía orgullosamente erecto por completo.

–Harry…

Draco no podía decir si Harry estaba horrorizado o excitado, pero lo inesperado de la situación no le había dado mucha oportunidad de estudiar su propia reacción. Tener a Harry a centímetros de su pene le había llenado la cabeza con todo tipo de imágenes y su cuerpo estaba desesperado por responder. Dio un paso atrás, sorprendido cuando Harry se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y lo siguió.

–Quiero intentar algo –dijo Harry, mirando a Draco a través de sus negras pestañas. El pene de Draco saltó con la imagen, su lengua rosa saliendo para mojar los labios, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos con lujuria.

Draco asintió, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado así a Harry? Demasiadas para contar, pero ni una sola fantasía podía acercarse a lo intoxicante que el hombre se veía en ese momento.

Harry estudió el pene de Draco por un momento, inseguro de qué hacer después. Pensó en cómo se había sentido rodear con su mano la dura extensión, sintiendo las líneas y venas bajo su palma. ¿Podría sentirlas contra su lengua? Harry tembló, acercándose a Draco y calmándose, usando su deseo para hacerse del coraje que necesitaban.

Draco casi se pierde del momento en el que Harry frotó su cara contra su pene, enterrando su nariz en los mechones de cabellos rubios y respirando su esencia. Gimió, se recargó en el aparador que estaba tras él mientras la barbuda mejilla de Harry acariciaba su erección, el toque áspero encendió sus venas. Draco amaba la apariencia ruda de Harry y lo molestó todo el mes, diciéndole que parecía como un desaliñado pirata con su barba oscura y su piel bronceada. El aspecto peligroso que la barba le daba a la apariencia de niño bueno de Harry era excitante, aunque nunca podía convencerlo de estar así por más de un día o dos sin afeitarse.

Las rodillas de Draco se doblaron cuando la lengua de Harry se atrevió a salir, trazando una amplia línea por toda la extensión. Observó a Harry sentarse de cuclillas, su rostro era serio como si estuviera evaluando la textura y el sabor del pene de Draco. Debió gustarle pues se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez golpeando con su lengua la cabeza, probando el líquido preseminal que había ahí. Saboreó intensamente, la vibración contra el pene de Draco hizo que el hombre rubio gimiera.

Harry alzó una ceja, reuniendo coraje de la reacción de Draco. Abrió aún más su boca y tomó el primer tercio de la erección de Draco. Giró su lengua alrededor de la suave piel, sorprendido por la forma en que Draco se retorcía y jadeaba con el toque más ligero. Se concentró, trató de mover su boca y lengua en la forma que lo hacía Ginny, pues al menos sabía cómo se sentía eso. Draco gimió de nuevo, sus manos se agarraron al aparador tras él fuertemente para no tomar la cabeza de Harry y follarse su boca. El saber que era el primer hombre al que Harry le hacía eso, hacía que su pulso aumentara más que con la mamada inexperta que recibía. Gimió el nombre de Harry cuando elhombre subió una mano a su entrepierna, las yemas de los dedos acariciando de forma insegura sus testículos.

Draco observó a Harry, un sentimiento cálido cruzó por su pecho cuando vio la expresión de intensa concentración en su cara. Parecía como si estuviera conduciendo un experimento importante en lugar de divertirse y Draco decidió que necesitaba cambiar eso. Apartó sus caderas, gimiendo mientras los labios suaves de Harry se deslizaban por su piel húmeda al sacarlo de su boca. Harry miró hacia arriba, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y preguntas.

–Lo siento, sé que yo…

–No, estuviste perfecto –murmuro Draco, jalando a Harry del suelo y besándolo. El hombre moreno se relajó, estaba en un terreno más familiar besándose que cuando su boca estaba alrededor del pene de Draco. Se tensó cuando sintió a Draco desvestirlo, se forzó a relajarse con los toques y caricias gentiles depositadas en su piel. Podía confiar en Draco.

Draco hizo que Harry girara, una vez que lo desnudó lo presionó contra el aparador en el que estaba recargado. Mordió el labio inferior de Harry y lo hizo reír.

–Tu turno –dijo Draco, mantuvo su mirada gris en la de Harry mientras se arrodillaba.

Harry asintió, sus ojos muy abiertos al ver a Draco sonreírle. No estaba por completo preparado para el siguiente movimiento de Draco, gritando con sorpresa y excitación cuando el rubio abrió sus labios y con ellos rodeó su pene, una firme y húmeda presión devoró toda la extensión mientras se deslizaba hacia la base.

–Oh, Jesús gimió Harry, jadeando por el esfuerzo de retenerse. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso y, era difícil no dejarse llevar por la tentación de correrse ahí mismo.

Ginny ciertamente nunca lo había tomado tan profundamente, ni había sido entusiasta sobre ello. Draco parecía que pasaba el mejor momento de su vida, no como si le estuviera haciendo a Harry un favor repugnante. Eso se confirmó cuando Draco gimió, su boca vibrando sobre la erección de Harry y haciéndolo saltar.

–Draco –gimió, sintiendo su orgasmo crecer rápidamente desde el fondo de su estómago. Nunca se había corrido por sexo oral antes, pero claro, nunca se había sentido _así_. Antes de que pudiera avisarle a Draco, Harry sintió sus músculos tensarse, su mente se puso en blanco mientras su orgasmo lo desgarraba, convirtió sus músculos en una masa blanda y lo dejó temblando.

Draco, le dio al pene de Harry unas pequeñas lamidas más con su lengua antes de alejarse, sonriendo ante la mirada agitada y satisfecha de Harry. Hablaron sobre sus experiencias sexuales previas los días anteriores y sabía que Harry nunca había sido capaz de correrse de los patéticos intentos de Ginny para chuparlo. Sonrió, sintiendo un placer perverso al saber que había sido capaz de llevar a Harry al límite en sólo unos minutos.

Hizo una mueca al pararse pues sus músculos protestaron con el movimiento. Estaba adolorido _antes _de arrodillarse en el frío azulejo y ahora la adrenalina de su encuentro inesperado con Harry decaía, definitivamente se sentía peor por la actividad. Su erección persistente tampoco ayudaba. Se frotó contra la suave piel de la cadera de Harry, sacando al hombre de su estupor.

–Eso fue… yo… mmm –Harry suspiró contento cuando Draco lo detuvo con un beso, terminando con lo que pudo ser un momento incómodo. No sabía si agradecerle a Draco por la mamada o disculpase por correrse en su boca. No quería intentarlo de nuevo, pues obviamente le faltaba la habilidad que Draco tenía en esa área pero el pene duro de Draco contra su cadera le recordó que el rubio aún no se había corrido.

Se alejó del beso, imaginándose que Draco querría que le regresara el favor de ayudarlo a terminar. Se sorprendió cuando Draco detuvo su mano al bajarla regresándola a su hombro.

– ¿Observas? –preguntó Draco, sus ojos grises llenos de lujuria. Harry tembló con lo áspero de su voz, sus ojos bajaron hacia los labios un poco hinchados que habían rodeado su pene. El pulso de Harry aumentó, la excitación regresó con pasión mientras veía a Draco rodear con su mano su propio pene, sus dedos largos y uñas con manicure sobresaliendo en contraste con la piel oscura.

–Puedes aprender mucho sobre lo que le gusta a una persona observando –dijo Draco como si estuvieran conversando normalmente. Observó a Harry a través de sus pestañas, una sonrisa delineó sus labios mientras se acariciaba. La mirada de Harry estaba clavada en su erección y podía ver el primer signo de interés en el pene de Harry.

Harry tragó saliva, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar mientras Draco se masturbaba con lentas y pausadas caricias. Nunca había visto nada tan sensual o erótico en su vida. Tampoco se había sentido tan inocente al estar parado en el azulejo del baño. Pensó que tenía alguna experiencia, puesto que había tenido sexo con Ginny, pero empezaba a pensar que virtualmente no sabía nada sobre el sexo _real_.

Draco cerró los ojos y mordió su labio mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Había estado cerca entes, así que no le tomó mucho para derramarse en su mano, su pecho y cara estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y excitación mientras se venía con un gemido.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Harry inmóvil contra el aparador y por un momento se preguntó si había asustado al hombre por llevar las cosas muy rápido. Pero Harry dio un paso al frente antes de que pudiera decir algo y se llevó la mano de Draco a sus labios, su lengua salió para probar el líquido en sus nudillos. Una sonrisa pícara se plasmó en su rostro al mirar hacia arriba, lo que hizo que el pulso de Draco subiera de nuevo.

–Sólo tenía curiosidad –dijo, sin dudar antes de dar un paso al frente para besar a Draco otra vez.

Por un instante Draco deseo ser mejor en leer la mente para saber lo que Harry pensaba. El hombre era increíblemente tímido y cerrado a veces y luego hacía algo que sorprendía por completo a Draco. Gimió cuando Harry pasó sus dedos por su cabello, sus dedos se tensaron contra su cabeza al acercarlo con sus manos fuertes. Fue cuando decidió que no le importaba lo _que_ Harry pensara, mientras esos pensamientos no interfirieran con lo que hacían.

***

– ¿Ella dijo _qué_?

Pansy suspiró profundamente mientras se tomaba otro trago de whisky de fuego. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría sentada en la cocina de Hermione Granger-Weasley discutiendo su última conversación con la reclusa Narcissa Malfoy unos meses antes les habría dicho locos, y ahí estaba ella, mirando a Ron lavar los trastes en el lavadero mientras Hermione y ella doblaban la ropa en la mesa.

–Dijo que quería una visita de Draco en cuanto regresara –dijo Pansy cansada, puso su bebida a un lado y apuntó con su varita a una canasta con ropa sin doblar. Una pequeña camisa para niño se levantó de la pila, se dobló sola y levitó hacia la pila sobre la que trabajaba Hermione.

–No ha hablado con ella en años ¿o sí? –preguntó Ron sobre su hombro. Había empezado a conocer a Draco un poco en el último mes, pues tuvo que leer sus notas y documentos de los casos. Se sorprendió de descubrir que le gustaba como pensaba el hombre, desde los comentarios sagaces garabateados en el margen de un archivero a la forma precisa en que su lógica desplegada mientras armaba sus argumentos para un juicio. Se encontró deseando que la loca idea de Pansy y Hermione funcionara, especialmente después del último truco de su hermana en el Profeta para ganar simpatía. Apretó los dientes con el recuerdo de la entrevista llena de lágrimas que había dado, donde juraba que había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre cuando Harry se resistió a darle lo que necesitaba. La reacción del público fue mezclada, pero aún había muchos que apoyaban a Ginny pidiendo al cabeza de Harry.

– No ha recibido ni una lechuza de ella desde que fundó la compañía, no –confirmó Pansy, sonriendo a su pesar mientras doblada una pequeña camisa de Oxford. Theo y ella adoraban a Hugo y pasar tiempo con él había abierto la puerta a conversaciones incómodas sobre el momento en que_ ellos _tendrían hijos.

–Mmm –Hermione pensativa arrugó la nariz , ausente rellenó el vaso de Pansy con su varita cuando notó que estaba casi vacío –. Dijiste que no le importaba que a Draco no le gustaran las mujeres ¿cierto?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

–Eso nunca fue un problema para ellos, pues también le gustan las mujeres. Fue su aversión a otro matrimonio arreglado lo que se interpuso primero entre ellos, luego su posición sobre las políticas de la sangre –dijo y tomó otro trago del líquido ardiente. Las últimas citas a la mansión Malfoy la habían dejado sorprendida y preocupada por Draco. Le gustaría pensar en que su madre estaba interesada sólo porque se preocupaba por él, pero eso parecía improbable.

–Salir con Harry le daría mucho poder político ¿no? –preguntó Hermione volteando hacia Pansy – ¿Crees que quieran reconciliarse con la esperanza de que el estatus de Harry les ayude a que revoquen la sentencia?

Pansy se encogió de hombros. Todo era posible cuando los Malfoy estaban implicados. No había sido forzada a hablar con Lucius, gracias a Merlín, pero no dudaba que si seguían usándola como su intermediaria para llegar a Draco, tendría que hacerlo pronto. Esperaba que Draco estuviera de regreso si eso pasaba. Lucius Malfoy, aun intimidado por el monitoreo del Ministerio, era un hombre formidable y ella no se lo quería encontrar sola.

TBC


	12. 2 de Septiembre

Y yo pensé que tendría más tiempo en vacaciones, mi padre dice que ya no tengo pretexto para pasar tanto tiempo en la compu ¬¬U, como son fechas de estar en familia y eso… me ponen a limpiar la casa XD Bueno las salidas tampoco me dejan con mucho tiempo. Pero en fin, supuse que no pondrían peros a un lindo lemon para nochebuena, espero lo disfruten. ¡Muchas, muchas felicidades a todo el mundo! Les mando miles de abrazos y chocolates.

***

**2 de Septiembre**

Draco se estiró con flojera y se volteó para abrazar la espalda cálida de Harry. El hombre había abarcado la mayor parte de la cama toda la noche, pero no le importaba. Le había dado la oportunidad de dormir acurrucado junto a él.

– ¿Ya amaneció?

Draco depositó un beso en el cuello de Harry, acarició con sus labios la suave piel. Simplemente no se podía cansar de Harry.

– Apenas –respondió, volteándose para mirar el reloj en la mesa de noche. Se quedaron en su departamento la noche anterior, pues Ron les dijo que Ginny aún no se mudaba del departamento de Harry –. Puedes dormir unas horas más.

Harry parpadeó, sus ojos se ajustaron a lo oscuro de la habitación. Afuera pudo ver rayos rosas atravesando el cielo gris. No se parecía a los amaneceres brillantes en la isla, donde el cielo iba de oscuro a disparar rayos de sol en lo que parecía cuestión de minutos. Le gustaban más los amaneceres lentos, especialmente en una mañana como esa, en la que quería una buena excusa para quedarse en cama. Con Draco. Sonrió, se dio vuelta y lo besó.

–O podríamos hacer otra cosa –dijo sintiéndose increíblemente valiente.

Tontearon un poco más en su último día en la isla, conociendo el cuerpo del otro y sus preferencias. Harry estaba sorprendido de descubrir que le gustaba bastante cuando Draco mordisqueaba los lóbulos de sus oídos y estaba igual de sorprendido de notar que el hombre tenía pezones exquisitamente sensibles y que le gustaba que los lamieran.

A pesar de todo Draco no lo apresuraba a hacer algo para lo que no estaba listo, lo que hacía que Harry se sintiera cuidado y respetado en una forma que no podía expresar con palabras. Ahora, sintiéndose cálido y cómodo en la cama de Draco, cubierto con sábanas y cobertores que olían a una combinación de ellos dos, Harry se sintió listo para ir más allá. No habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, no en el sentido convencional, pero no sentía que estuviera apresurando las cosas… de hecho, sentía como si el mes entero en Costa Rica había sido una elaborada preparación para ese momento.

Draco ronroneó con aprobación, ajustó su cuerpo al de Harry mientras profundizaban el beso. Gimió cuando sintió la rodilla de Harry abriendo sus piernas, se deslizó entre ellas para que pudiera rozar su erección contra la de él. Harry se había acostumbrado a ese contacto íntimo en los últimos días y algo en el pecho de Draco se hinchó por lo instintivo que fue el movimiento; Harry ya no pensaba en cada movimiento temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

Harry se apartó cuando Draco rodeó su pene con su mano, sonriendo ante la pregunta que la acción provocó en los ojos grises.

–Me gustaría probar algo diferente –dijo Harry, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho –. No hemos… digo, tú sabes. Hemos hecho muchas cosas pero no hemos…

Se sonrojó, hizo gestos con la cabeza y los hombros para enfatizar. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cómicamente cuando por fin entendió la indirecta de Harry, su pene reaccionó al darse cuenta de que Harry quería tener sexo.

– ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, trató de mantener su tono normal. Volvió a acariciar con sus labios el cuello de Harry, sus dientes rozaron ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Harry tembló e hizo un sonido de necesidad que provocó que cada nervio en el cuerpo de Draco despertara su atención.

Harry asintió, empujándose contra la cadera de Draco para probar qué tan seguro estaba. Lo que sea que iba a decir se perdió en un gemido de frustración, pues alguien empezó a tocar la puerta principal del departamento.

– ¡Largo! –gruñó Draco, ignorando el sonido de los golpes que iba en aumento para darle a Harry otro profundo beso.

Harry se rió y empujó el pecho desnudo de Draco. Quien fuera claramente no se iba a ir y Harry no estaba seguro de que pudieran salvar el momento de todos modos. Su erección decaída prácticamente desapareció cuando escuchó la voz estridente que gritaba desde el corredor.

–Ginny –dijo, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en shock mientras veía a través de la puerta abierta hacia la sala de estar.

–Weasley –gruñó Draco quitándose los cobertores y caminando hacia la puerta sin importarle su desnudez.

–Draco –siseó Harry levantándose de un salto de la cama, jaló una sábana tras él y trataba de rodear su cintura con ella.

Ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para oír a Ron suplicándole a su hermana en voz baja, obviamente trataba de que se fuera. Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado por el tono que ella usó al decirle que la dejara en paz, se preguntó si se había comportado así desde que él se fue. Los detalles que Ron le había dado la noche anterior habían sido escasos y ni él ni Draco habían leído la larga fila de recortes de _El Profeta_, de otros periódicos y revistas que estaban en la mesa de la cocina de Draco, cortesía de Pansy.

Antes de que Harry lo detuviera, Draco se había apresurado a abrir la puerta, eso hizo que Ginny se tambaleara hacia adentro pues estaba inclinada para golpearla de nuevo. Le dio una mirada incrédula, sus ojos cafés se llenaron con furia al verlo de arriba hacia abajo, primero se dio cuenta de su identidad y luego de su desnudez.

– ¡Oh, ese estúpido, insignificante pedazo de mierda! –chilló, trató de hacerse paso esquivando a Draco, quien usaba su cuerpo para bloquearlo con bastante eficacia –. Debí _saber_ que iría _contigo_. ¿Dónde está? No me digas que no está aquí, porque _sé_ que sí. Rita Skeeter me dijo dónde encontrarlo, aunque a la zorra se le olvidó decir _con_ qué tipo de basura estaba.

Harry se paró a un lado de Draco, lo empujó suavemente para que ambos pudieran pararse ahí. Le había temido a la confrontación (y ciertamente en ninguno de los escenarios que imaginó se vislumbraba desnudo), pero sabía que ella no se iría hasta decir su letanía.

–Gin –dijo, sus ojos viajaron de su rostro iracundo y aterrizaron en Ron, quien estaba parado a su lado –. Ron.

–Lo siento, compañero –dijo Ron, se disculpó avergonzado –.Te hubiera advertido si hubiera podido, pero no tuve tiempo. La lechuza de Skeeter llegó cuando pasé a desayunar esta mañana y una vez que vi la dirección, bueno… -se encogió de hombros.

Draco le dio una mirada furiosa pero Harry simplemente asintió con resignación. Si Skeeter sabía dónde estaba era muy probable que la historia saliera en la mañana en _El Profeta_… o en una edición especial de la tarde, como mínimo. Hermione les dijo la noche anterior que nadie sabía que Draco había estado con él en la isla, lo que significaba que la revelación de que había pasado un mes en un escondite recóndito (y que ahora estaba saliendo) con Draco Malfoy, de verdad iban a ser noticias impactantes.

Draco suspiró, dio un paso atrás para permitir a los hermanos entrar al departamento. Ya podía imaginarse las historias que saldrían en los periódicos si tenían ese altercado en el corredor… no era un complejo mágico estricto, pero la mayoría de los que vivían en su piso eran magos o brujas. Estaba seguro que saltarían a la oportunidad de vender sus testimonios de primera mano, de la primera confrontación después la boda fallida entre Niño-Que-Vivió y La-Mujer-Que-Lo-Dejó.

Subió la mano con lasitud e interrumpió a Ginny cuando abrió su boca.

–No voy a hacer esto desnudo –dijo cortante, tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó de nuevo al dormitorio.

– ¡Tú no tienes que ver en eso, bastardo! –chilló Ginny. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco pudo ver a Ron levantando una rápida protección de silencio y por primera vez estuvo agradecido por la presencia del hombre. Tal vez _podía_ ser de ayuda –. ¡No he terminado, Harry vuelve aquí!

Harry gruñó y Ginny dio un paso atrás por instinto. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca había perdido la paciencia con ella. Sin importar qué (o a quién) hiciera, Harry siempre había mantenido su temperamento bajo control. No le gustaba este nuevo Harry en lo absoluto y estaba segura de que Malfoy era el responsable por el cambio.

–Él tiene todo que ver en esto y lo sabes muy bien –espetó Harry, sorprendió a todo el mundo con el veneno con que lo pronunció –Di lo que quieras de mí, pero vas a mantener un tono civilizado con Draco. Nada de esto es su culpa.

Sólo la acción rápida de Ron salvo un vaso de cristal de volar hacia la cabeza de Draco; el que su rabieta fuera interrumpida enojó más a Ginny. Ron agarró a su hermana y la forzó a sentarse con él en el sofá, apretó su brazo fuertemente sobre sus hombros y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Harry.

***

– ¿Y aceptó sólo eso y se fue? –preguntó Pansy, sus cejas se levantaron escépticas mientras veía al otro lado de la mesa a Ron.

Él se alzó de hombros, le dio a Hugo una cucharada llena de puré de papa.

–Ella dijo tonterías sobre que ahora podía ver que él nunca la amó y que se había terminado, luego se fue –dijo, desapareció un misil de papas antes de que golpeara el piso. Hugo lo miró frustrado, sus puños regordetes se apretaron.

– ¿Y Draco no la hechizó?

Ron se rió y negó con la cabeza. Cuando la cucharada de zanahorias que le trataba de dar a su hijo cayó en su cabello, suspiró y dejó de intentarlo, en lugar de eso le dio a Hugo un juguete.

–No, estaba bastante calmado por ello. Creo que ayudó que Harry nunca soltó su mano –dijo.

– ¿Ella se mudará del departamento? –preguntó Hermione, le dio una toalla para limpiar la cara de Hugo, pues el niño odiaba los hechizos de limpieza.

–No, Harry dijo que se lo podía quedar –dijo y rodó los ojos. Había estado en contra de eso igual que Draco, pero Harry insistió que era lo justo –Voy a ir con él a recoger sus cosas la próxima semana. Ella tiene una ceremonia para festejar a los actuales jugadores de las Arpías, así que no va a estar.

– ¿Draco lo va a dejar ir sin él? –preguntó Pansy sorprendida. No hubiera pensado que dejaría que Harry desapareciera de su vista por unos cuantos días al menos.

–Recibió una lechuza de su madre –dijo Ron, sus ojos cafés se tornaron serios –. No pedí leerla pero parecía una invitación. Va a ir a la mansión Malfoy esa tarde.

Pansy asintió, parecía más que preocupada. Aún no tenía idea de porque los Malfoy estaban interesados de repente en reconciliar la relación con su hijo, pero no le gustaba. Sus instintos gritaban que era una mala idea y había aprendido a hacerles caso a lo largo de los años. Sus corazonadas raramente eran incorrectas.

***

Harry trató de relajarse mientras veía a Draco voltear el menú, pero su mente estaba saturada y se le hacía imposible mantenerse quieto en su asiento.

–Podemos regresar a mi apartamento y ordenar comida –ofreció Draco, sentía la incomodidad de Harry, aún sin voltear a verlo.

–No, esto está bien –dijo Harry, forzó su pierna a dejar de moverse. No quería parecer que estaba nervioso de salir con Draco… esa no era la razón en lo absoluto. De hecho, eso ni siquiera se acercaba. Draco era la razón de que no fuera un completo desastre en ese momento.

Pudieron haber escogido un restaurante muggle para mantener su cena en bajo perfil, pero ambos esperaban una emboscada de reporteros y fotógrafos, así que en lugar de eso decidieron ir al Caldero Chorreante. Draco dijo que era buena estrategia para controlar a la prensa el que los vieran hacerlo y Harry estuvo de acuerdo. _El Profeta_, fiel a la predicción de Harry, había lanzado una edición especial sobre los dos esa tarde, especulando sobre cuánto tiempo tenía su relación y qué habían hecho en la isla. Ginny por supuesto, le había dado a Skeeter una entrevista llorosa sobre que tan herida se sentía de que Harry la hubiera dejado por un hombre, un Malfoy. Draco se rió de algunas citas, pero Harry sabía que le había afectado más de lo que dejaba ver. Draco tenía una inseguridad en esos momentos y esa era perder a Harry; incluso Harry con su agitación emocional podía ver eso.

Estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y cubrió la mano de Draco con la suya. El rubio alzó la vista, sorprendido por el contacto. Pensó que era ya bastante que Harry accediera a ser visto en público con él, la verdad nunca esperó contacto físico real.

–Estoy bien –dijo Harry, apretó la mano de Draco pero no la dejó ir –. Sólo estoy preocupado por todo lo que ocurre. Tus padres, Ginny… hay mucho en qué pensar.

Draco asintió, trataba de parecer indiferente mientras su mirada regresaba al menú. Aunque por dentro, en su pecho, su corazón latía como loco. Harry tomando su mano en público decía más de sus sentimientos por Draco de lo que se atrevió a imaginar. Todos (Pansy, Susan, Ron y Hermione) le habían asegurado que el punto de vista de Ginny no era compartido por la mayoría del mundo mágico, pero aún estaba preocupado por ello. Cuando los artículos escritos en _El Profeta _hicieron un alboroto mayor porque Harry estaba con alguien más (hombre o mujer) tan pronto después de su compromiso roto y, ni una sola insinuación acerca de la abominación que era el estar con un hombre, empezó a creer que todo el mundo le decía la verdad.

Ambos saltaron cuando un foco de flash explotó cerca de ellos. Draco sintió la mano de Harry apretar la suya pero siguió sin dejarlo ir. Ambos ignoraron al fotógrafo, renovando su atención en ordenar la comida. ¿No era el punto de salir dejar a los fotógrafos tomar fotos como ésa?

–Vete –escuchó Harry decir a Hannah, seguido del ruido de una silla cayendo al piso –. No tengo más opción que dejarte hacer lo que quieras allá afuera, pero no dejaré que molestes a mis clientes aquí. Ve y toma fotos a través de la ventana como todos los demás.

Sus palabras provocaron que ambos voltearan hacia las ventanas. Hannah decía la verdad, media docena de fotógrafos y reporteros estaban afuera apiñados alrededor. Por un segundo ingrato, Harry medio deseó que el vidrio aún estuviera sucio como cuando Tom era dueño del lugar. Hannah y Seamus habían comprado el local, con la generosa ayuda financiera de Harry, varios años atrás cuando el viejo cantinero había anunciado su deseo de retirarse. Los cambios que hicieron fueron fantásticos; el alegre y ventilado restaurante en donde estaban sentados no tenía que ver prácticamente en nada con el oscuro y triste lugar de los recuerdos de Harry.

Hannah deslizó un plato de pay de carne picada con puré de papa frente a Harry y ganó su atención de nuevo. La miró interrogante, pero ella sólo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, puso un plato similar frente a Draco antes de quitarles el menú.

–Han visto ese menú por más de veinte minutos –dijo ella, su voz amigable tenía un pequeño tono de reproche burlón –Ambos siempre ordenan esto cuando es el especial, así que pensé en al menos quitarles un poco de la ansiedad esta noche.

Harry se rió y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Seamus y ella les habían felicitado cálidamente cuando llegaron esa noche, los mandaron a sentarse en una mesa en el fondo el restaurante e incluso se les unieron con un trago en lo que se acomodaban. Harry estaba aliviado al no recibir críticas de sus antiguos amigos, sólo felicidad de que finalmente superara a Ginny y encontrara a alguien más.

–Gracias, Hannah –dijo Draco imitando las acciones de Harry. Iba seguido porque odiaba cocinar. Hannah siempre tenía una palabra amable para él y un platillo de algo delicioso ya listo para llevarse a casa.

***

Harry salió de la red Flú tambaleándose hacia los brazos de Draco que lo esperaban, otra vez maldijo su inhabilidad de mantenerse de pie con cualquier clase de transporte mágico además de la aparición. Hermione sospechaba que tenía que ver con el equilibrio mediado por su oído interno lo que hacía tan difícil para él mantener sus pies en la tierra, probablemente por las infecciones de oído sin tratar que tuvo de niño. Incluso se ofreció a revisarlo pero no quería pasar más tiempo en San Mungo de lo que necesitaba; tuvo bastante de las camas de hospital durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

Draco soltó una risita y sus labios cubrieron los de Harry para detener las quejas farfulladas. El hombre moreno se relajó en el beso, gimió ligeramente cuando las manos que estaban sobre sus hombros bajaron, haciéndole cosquillas en su espalda y deteniéndose para acunar su trasero.

–Fuimos interrumpidos esta mañana –murmuró Draco en los labios de Harry, la excitación lo recorrió por la forma en que Harry tembló con sus palabras –. Si aún quieres intentarlo…

–Sí quiero –dijo Harry rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia y una carcajada de risa escapó por la impaciencia de Harry. Estaba seguro de que la estresante confrontación con Ginny y la sección vergonzosa en _El Profeta_ frenaría a Harry, sin embargo estaba encantado de descubrir que no era así.

–Impaciente –ronroneó Draco y apretó el trasero de Harry a través de los pantalones que traía puestos.

–Sí –dijo Harry deseoso y capturó la boca de Draco con otro beso. Empujó a Draco contra la pared, sus manos desabotonaron la camisa de Draco mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

–Habitación –murmuró Draco, peleó con las manos de Harry para así poder desabotonar su camisa él mismo –. Confía en mí, la cama será más cómoda para lo que haremos.

Harry se sonrojó y el corazón de Draco palpitó rápidamente por la manera en cómo el color rojo se veía en sus mejillas bronceadas. Rozó con su cadera a Harry, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta abierta. No bromeaba cuando dijo que estarían más cómodos ahí, no tenía intención de apresurar las cosas. Harry técnicamente no era virgen pero a Draco le parecía que lo era, por toda la experiencia que tenía.

–No haremos nada para lo que no estés listo –dijo, besó gentilmente a Harry en la boca antes de tomar su mano y llevarlos a la cama –. Lo prometo.

Harry asintió, su ansiedad repentina estaba en guerra con su excitación. Quería hacerle el amor a Draco más que nada en el mundo pero también estaba aterrorizado de hacer algo mal. Sólo había tenido sexo con Ginny y aunque _pensó _que eso había sido bueno, no se podía comparar a nada de lo que había hecho con Draco. ¿Qué pasaba si el sexo con Draco también resultaba ser una decepción?

–Deja de pensar –reprendió Draco, lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Harry se intensificara. Se tensó mientras Draco lo desvestía, su excitación creció con los besos que el rubio depositaba sobre la carne expuesta, bajando hacia el torso de Harry hasta que sólo quedaron sus pantalones.

–Sin pensar –dijo Harry ronco, le dio a Draco una pequeña sonrisa. Tembló cuando los dedos de Draco pasaron sobre su abdomen, bajando a la orilla de sus pantalones. No opuso resistencia cuando Draco los desabrochó y los deslizó por su trasero, dejó que la tela cayera en sus pies.

Manos bronceadas se hundieron en el cabello rubio cuando Draco se puso de rodillas frente a Harry, su aliento chocó contra la delgada tela de los bóxers que todavía usaba el hombre moreno. Con su lengua recorrió el contorno del pene erecto de Harry, sus ojos veían a Harry mientras se movían. Cuando se aseguró que el hombre se relajó, bajó los bóxers también, acarició el pene de Harry mientras movía la ropa de los pies desnudos de Harry para poder sacarla.

Harry jadeó cuando la lengua de Draco giró sobre la cabeza de su pene antes de encontrar un punto sensible justo debajo. Empujó sus caderas y le dio a Draco un mejor acceso mientras recorría la carne dura con su lengua, éste se alejó cuando sintió que Harry empezó a empujarse dentro y fuera de su boca.

Harry abrió los ojos, observó a Draco terminar de desvestirse y subir a la cama. Abrió las piernas, sus ojos estaban clavados en Harry mientras convocaba un frasco de lubricante de la mesa de noche y metió los dedos en él, lo esparció sobre su pene deseoso y entre sus nalgas. Harry respiró fuerte cuando Draco se puso de rodillas, exponiendo su entrada a la cautivada mirada de Harry. Cuando tentó los surcos de su agujero con sus dedos resbalosos, Harry sintió que sus rodillas perdían fuerza. Pasó mucho tiempo de la semana pasada pensando en esto y sus fantasías siempre eran calmadas por el disgusto, pues parecía tan anormal. Pero estar ahí parado observando a Draco meterse un dedo esbelto, sus caderas levantándose al meter otro, la expresión de su rostro de obvio placer… nada de aquello parecía anormal.

Harry se subió a la cama, cuidadoso de no empujar a Draco mientras se preparaba. Sabía que era _él_ el que debía hacerle eso a Draco, pero definitivamente no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para ello. Esta vez, al menos. Sonrió, su mirada viajó por el cuerpo bien formado de Draco hasta llegar a su rostro, estudió los ojos casi cerrados y los labios hinchados por los besos de Harry. Se arrodilló a su lado, inclinó su cabeza para rodear con su cálida lengua el pezón de Draco. El rubio gimió y chilló cuando Harry se movió por su pecho para darle al segundo pezón el mismo trato.

Continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando el pecho de Draco y su cuello hasta que el otro hombre se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Se sobresaltó cuando Draco agarró su mano, guiándola hacia su erección desatendida e hizo que sus dedos la rodearan. Draco gimió cuando Harry le dio a la carne dura un empujón tímido, levantó sus caderas de la cama para tener más contacto.

– ¿Estás listo? –preguntó al mirar a Harry, el deseo giraba como un torbellino en los orbes grises lo que hizo que el pulso de Harry se disparara.

–Yo… sí.

Draco sonrió, se sentó y besó a Harry suavemente. Tomó el frasco de lubricante, puso una generosa cantidad sobre su mano y la extendió sobre el pene de Harry. Causa de la sensación, el hombre moreno hizo un sonido estrangulado, mordió su labio para retener un gemido. Quería que eso fuera memorable, pero a ese paso apenas si podría estar dentro de Draco antes de correrse. Merlín. _Dentro_ de Draco. Harry apretó los dientes, se forzó a calmarse.

–Creo que será más fácil así –dijo Draco, se volteó y se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas.

Harry recorrió su trasero con una mano y acarició la suave piel. Cuando Draco hizo un sonido aprobatorio y se inclinó al toque, su audacia creció, separó las nalgas y frotó la cabeza de su pene contra la entrada. Draco gimió y se presionó contra Harry, le dio coraje para que continuara entrando.

Su corazón latía veloz, Harry se ajustó, incapaz de retener un siseo de placer por la forma en que el canal estrecho de Draco apretaba su pene. Al principio fue lento, inseguro de qué tan lejos podría llegar y preocupado de lastimar a Draco, pero cuando el rubio empujó hacia atrás, empalándose y forzando a Harry a ir más hondo, dejó de preocuparse y sólo se concentró en entrar completamente. Se detuvo cuando su pelvis chocó con el trasero de Draco, ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo y la excitación.

–Dios, Draco –gimió Harry, temeroso de venirse en ese momento si se movía. Nunca sintió nada como eso… Draco estaba tan apretado que casi era doloroso. Se retiró un poco y luego empujó sus caderas hacia adelante gentilmente, aún con miedo de lastimar al hombre. No entendía cómo era posible que no lo hiciera.

–No me romperé –jadeó Draco y se empujó de nuevo contra Harry. Contuvo el aliento mientras Harry lo penetraba más fuerte, finalmente se relajó unas estocadas después cuando se ajustó a la longitud de Harry.

En ese punto Harry estaba inconsciente de cualquier incomodidad por parte de Draco, sus manos agarraban fuertemente las caderas de Draco y sus estocadas tomaban ritmo. Draco descansaba su cabeza en las almohadas de la cabecera de la cama mientras Harry lo penetraba, pequeñas chispas de placer lo atravesaban cada vez que el hombre de cabellos negros alcanzaba a tocar su próstata. Escuchó a Harry gritar tras él, causándole dolor sus dedos apretaron fuertemente sus caderas mientras eyaculaba, murmuraba el nombre de Draco una y otra vez.

Tan pronto como Harry dejó de temblar, Draco dejó caer sus brazos cansados, sus músculos temblorosos ardían por sostener su cuerpo levantado. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el hombre salió de él, rodó hacia un lado y Harry colapsó junto a él, propinó besos en la cara de Draco mientras reía feliz.

–Eso fue…-Harry se rió de nuevo por la falta de palabras. Pero su risa sin aliento finalizó rápidamente cuando sintió la erección de Draco rozando su pierna –. Oh, dios, yo no, tú no…

Draco lo detuvo con un beso. No importaba que aún no se hubiera corrido, tenían mucho tiempo para encontrar el ritmo en los encuentros posteriores. Simplemente estaba aliviado de que Harry pareció disfrutarlo lo suficiente para _querer_ hacerlo de nuevo.

Gimió cuando sintió la mano de Harry atrapar su miembro. Profundizó el beso y Harry empezó a acariciarlo, rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos para tenerlo más cerca. A pesar del ángulo extraño, Harry siguió masturbándolo, las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y más rápidas y Draco se retorcía contra él. No tomó mucho para que Draco gritara contra su boca, cubrió el abdomen sudoroso de Harry con semen.

–Draco, lo siento…

–No lo estés. Nos sincronizaremos la próxima vez –dijo con voz áspera, tomó la mano de Harry y mordisqueó sus dedos –. Además nunca te debes disculpar por llevar a un hombre hacia un orgasmo espectacular. Regla número uno del sexo con hombres.

Harry se rió y se volteó para aplastar al rubio, quien rodó para evitarlo.

– ¿Y la regla número dos?

Draco se rió, se arrastró rápidamente y saltó encima de Harry, aplastándolo contra la cama.

–Regla número dos –gruñó Draco, mordió posesivamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry –. _Soy_ el único al que estás autorizado para llevarlo a un orgasmo espectacular.

TBC


	13. 7 de Octubre

Ah, este pobre capítulo ha sufrido conmigo la real life. No quiero ahondar en los dramas de mi vida, así que perdón por el retraso.

***

**7 de Octubre**

–… el juez amenazó con detenerme por desacato–terminó Draco con una sonrisa y la mesa entera estalló en risas.

Harry rodó los ojos al oír la historia de Draco. Sabía qué tan nervioso estuvo el rubio después de ser reñido por el juez y se imaginaba que Ron, Pansy y Susan también. Pero ellos reían junto a todos, brindaban por Draco, incluso Ron lo halagó con el tamaño de sus pelotas.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, pues él era uno de los pocos en la mesa que tenía conocimiento de primera mano del tamaño exacto de esas pelotas. Lanzó una mirada inquieta unos asientos más allá donde estaba Blaise Zabini, pero el mago moreno estaba concentrado al decirle algo en el oído a su acompañante y no le ponía atención al resto del grupo. Había estado reacio de incluir al Slytherin, pues sabía que Draco salió un tiempo con él al terminar Hogwarts y tuvieron una relación en la cual terminaban, volvían, terminaban y volvían cada que los dos estaban solteros, pero el rubio había insistido en que no eran más que amigos. Su determinación para convencer a Harry de que no tenía un deseo reprimido de estar con Blaise había tomado casi una noche y Harry apenas si pudo mantener los ojos abiertos en el trabajo al siguiente día. Tuvo que recurrir a una camisa con cuello de tortuga para cubrir las marcas en su cuello, ya que con tan pocas horas de descanso, no confió en su magia para cubrirlas.

Blaise levantó la mirada al sentir la de Harry. Le sonrió y, en lugar de sentirse celoso o amenazado, Harry sintió como la tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo. Blaise no había hecho movimiento alguno hacia Draco desde que regresaron y esta era la tercera o cuarta vez que lo veían. Llevaba a un diferente mago o bruja a cada visita y nunca había hecho nada que hiciera sentir incómodo a Harry. Harry le regresó la sonrisa y se ganó un asentimiento aprobatorio de Blaise. Dejando de lado su pasado con Draco, Harry descubrió que _sí_ le caía bien el hombre.

La combinación contrastante de invitados reunidos en el departamento de Draco (el departamento de ambos, la verdad, pues nunca se fue después de esa primera noche y había llevado sus cosas luego de vaciar el departamento que Ginny y él compartían) era un grupo con el que nunca pensó tener una cena y dejar que disfrutaran la compañía de los otros. De alguna forma la mezcolanza de amigos funcionaba. Todos habían hecho a un lado la banal rivalidad de las casas que los mantenían a raya en la escuela y también se habían perdido hacía tiempo los rencores de la guerra.

Pansy y Theo estaban al final de una mesa, hablaban con Hannah y Seamus. Neville había llegado con su novia, una bruja que conoció en los Estados Unidos mientras estudiaba herbología ahí. Luna y Dean hacían danzar a los cubiertos para entretener a Hugo, quien estaba sentado cerca de ellos en el regazo de Susan y jugaba felizmente con su collar. Ron y Hermione charlaban con Terry Boot, que había regresado a casa después de pasar un año en Japón estudiando calderos antiguos. Blaise medio los escuchaba, su atención estaba dividida entre la conversación y la-bruja-del-minuto, que parecía tener dificultades para mantener las manos quietas.

–Ayúdame a traer el postre –susurró Draco en el oído de Harry, sacó al hombre de cabellos negros de sus reflexiones. Harry sonrió por su distracción, se levantó para recoger los platos y siguió a Draco a la cocina.

Casi tira todo lo que estaba levitando tras él cuando Draco le saltó encima, empotrándolo contra la pared y lo sacó de la vista de la gran mesa que colocaron en la sala de estar. Harry se derritió en el beso, moviendo su varita hacia los platos y arrojándolos descuidadamente en la barra que estaba a un lado de ellos y así ponerle completa atención al hombre que se empujaba contra él.

–Invitados –dijo en un susurro estrangulado, enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Draco y lo volvió a acercar para darle otro beso, mandándole señales mezcladas.

Draco le regresó el beso, sin alejarse hasta que la respiración de ambos se volvió pesada. La cena aún estaba a todo lo que daba y Harry podía oír la risa y los fragmentos de media docena de conversaciones que atravesaban la cocina.

–Los invitados no son nuestro mayor problema –dijo Draco con una sonrisa, le dio otro beso rápido a los labios de Harry.

–¿Oh? –Harry alzó una ceja y Draco se rió al ver reflejada una de sus expresiones características. Ambos adoptaron los gestos del otro en los últimos dos meses, lo que generaba muchas burlas de sus amigos.

–La verdad es que no tenemos postre. Sólo te quería para mí por un momento –admitió Draco y los dos se vieron por un largo rato antes de reírse a carcajadas.

***

Draco saltó cuando un par de brazos lo atraparon desde atrás sorprendiéndolo. No había esperado que Harry regresara del Ministerio tan rápido.

–¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó Harry, acercó el húmedo y desnudo cuerpo de Draco y besó su cuello.

–Siempre –respondió Draco, dio un paso adelante y jaló a Harry hacia el agua caliente. La ducha no era lo suficientemente grande para ambos pero eso hacía más divertido el compartirla.

–Resolví un caso temprano –murmuró Harry, tomó el shampoo y vació un poco en sus manos. Lo volvió una capa espumosa y empezó a masajear el cabello rubio. Draco ronroneó con aprobación, inclinándose hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a Harry.

–Pansy y Theo llegarán por la red flú después. Van con nosotros –dijo Draco, metió su cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagar el jabón. Se rió cuando Harry tomó la botella del acondicionador; el hombre moreno ni siquiera sabía que algo así existía hasta que empezaron a ducharse juntos unos meses antes.

–Los vimos anoche –se quejó Harry, mojó su propio cabello para que Draco pudiera lavarlo.

Draco aplicó el shampoo en sus mechones negros sin responderle, sus fuertes dedos masajearon hacia abajo del cuello de Harry para aflojar los músculos tensos de ahí. A pesar del tono petulante, Draco podía sentir el alivio de Harry de que no iban a ir solos a la Mansión. Tuvo varias reuniones con sus padres el último mes y esa noche solicitaron la presencia de Harry. Draco pensaba que Harry aún no estaba listo para el nivel de una cena formal, así que en vez de eso, había aceptado a llevarlo por unos tragos.

–Dime honestamente, ¿qué tan terrible será? –preguntó Harry de repente, al voltearse a ver a Draco parpadeó con el jabón aún en los ojos.

El rubio se rió y empujó a Harry bajo el agua para enjuagarlo.

–Sorprendentemente, han sido civilizados.

– ¿Incluso con todas las historias? –Tal vez _El Profeta_ había sido el primero en sacar a la luz su relación pero no había sido el último. Cada día nuevas notas sobre los dos juntos en algún lugar y había bastantes fotos que las acompañaban. Los fotógrafos los perseguían a donde fueran, tanto como tratar de seguir a Draco a áreas restringidas mientras estaba trabajando. Harry estaba en trabajo de escritorio por el momento, pues un Auror que estaba constantemente hostigado por reporteros y fotógrafos a todos lados difícilmente podía trabajar efectivamente.

Draco lo besó indiferente al agua que les caía a ambos. Harry suspiró y ladeó su cabeza al contacto. Gimió cuando unas manos llenas de jabón se deslizaron por su espalda dibujando círculos en su piel. De todas las formas que Draco había extendido sus horizontes en la semanas pasadas, el sexo en la ducha era su favorito. Incluso habían guardado una botella de lubricante en el baño para esas ocasiones, pues Draco descubrió que no le gustaba el jabón o el acondicionador para la delicada tarea.

–Amaron las historias –murmuró Draco contra los labios de Harry lo que hizo reír al otro hombre. Por supuesto que sí, se dio cuenta Harry. La prensa estaba extasiada de ver al Niño-Que-Vivió saliera con uno de los abogados por la igualdad más famosos post-guerra. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, la pareja soñada. Harry nunca lo hubiera creído posible, pero incluso Skeeter escribía historias destellantes de lo bien que se veían juntos. Los Malfoy habrían perdido eso de vista. Qué mejor forma de limpiar la empañada reputación en el nombre Malfoy que hacer publicidad en el apoyo de la relación de su hijo con Harry Potter.

–Ahh –gimió Harry, flexionó los músculos de su espalda cuando Draco tocó un punto delicado. Pensaba que nunca se cansaría de esa cercanía. Todavía se levantaba varias veces en la noche y se estiraba para tocar a Draco, temeroso de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Sus pesadillas se habían detenido desde que empezaron a dormir en la misma cama, y casi se sentía mareado con las sensaciones no familiares de estar bien descansado y bien follado.

– ¿Viste el periódico de hoy? –preguntó Draco, dando un paso atrás para enjabonar el frente de Harry. Ignoró la erección creciente, en lugar de eso metió sus manos entre las de Harry y enjabonó sus testículos.

–No –respondió Harry, estaba concentrado en la sensación de Draco provocándolo y no en su conversación.

–Weasley anunció que está comprometida con un mago Italiano. Es conductor en carreras de auto muggles, ¿puedes creer eso? –preguntó Draco y Harry no estaba seguro si estaba incrédulo porque Ginny había encontrado a alguien que se quisiera casar con ella o porque el hombre tenía una ocupación muggle peligrosa.

–Ron lo dijo ayer –dijo Harry, siseó cuando la mano resbaladiza de Draco finalmente se cerró sobre su pene bastante duro.

– ¿Y no me dijiste por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros, presionó su cuerpo lleno de jabón sobre el de Draco y se curvó hacia él. Sabía que Draco amaba sentir sus pechos y penes frotándose y el jabón lo hacía mucho mejor.

–Porque no era importante –respondió sin una pizca de mentira. Estaba feliz de que Ginny siguiera adelante. Los periódicos no le habían dado en absoluto un día a ella desde que lo de Harry y Draco se había hecho público. Unas entrevistas bastante largas, sobre como los dos no estaban juntos antes de que la boda de Harry y Ginny se cancelara habían detenido rápidamente el acto de triste amante rechazada que Ginny había mantenido y afortunadamente había desaparecido del ojo público hasta ahora.

– Las noticias sobre esa zorra estúpida _son_ importantes –dijo Draco, subiendo y bajando su puño en el pene de Harry, su mano estaba atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

–Sí –estuvo de acuerdo Harry, apoyó su brazo en la pared de azulejos cuando sintió sus rodillas debilitarse.

Draco dobló su muñeca, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la suave cabeza del miembro de Harry, haciendo que el hombre jadeara.

–Y me _dirás_ la próxima vez, ¿verdad?

Harry tembló cuando Draco alejó su mano justo cuando el clímax empezaba a formarse. Apretó los dientes y abrió los ojos.

–Sí –gimió, esperando que Draco terminara. Gimió otra vez cuando se dio cuenta que Draco abría la botella de lubricante.

Draco sonrió, bastante relajado por la ducha caliente que no le tomó mucho prepararse. Abrió las piernas e inclinó los brazos en la pared, jadeó cuando Harry se acomodó en su cuerpo, su miembro deslizándose entre su trasero y frotándose contra su entrada.

Gruñó cuando Harry frotó la cabeza de su erección contra su abertura con presión suficiente sólo para provocarlo pero no tanto como para entrar. La confianza de Harry cuando se trataba de sexo había escalado al cielo en el último mes, algo que usualmente Draco disfrutaba pero esa noche sólo quería ser follado fuerte y rápido.

Se empujó hacia Harry, su pene saltó cuando escuchó el sonido grave de la risa de Harry. Su cuerpo nunca fallaba en reaccionar a su risa ronca y escucharla ahora sólo lo hacía sentirse más desesperado por tener a Harry adentro de él. Volvió a empujar hacia atrás, gimiendo con satisfacción de que Harry no se alejara esta vez. Entró en Draco lentamente, saboreando la forma en que su cuerpo parecía jalarlo al apretado y húmedo calor.

Draco apretó los dientes, luchando por mantener el equilibrio mientras Harry entraba en él. Sus pies se deslizaban hacia abajo con cada estocada, sus dedos se clavaban en el frío azulejo para sostenerse mejor.

Harry agarró sus caderas, lo subió un poco más y lo sostuvo mientras continuaba empujando. No era una posición cómoda, pero amaba lo ilícito de ella, nunca se imaginó que el sexo podía ser así. Con Draco parecía que sería así de bueno todos los días, aunque Harry aún no sabía cómo eso era posible.

–Sin secretos –Draco se alejó, jadeando con esfuerzo.

–Sin secretos –afirmó Harry, una mano rodeando la cintura de Draco para atraparlo contra su miembro abandonado, bombeando furiosamente al enterrarse en Draco, sus músculos se tensaron al correrse.

Draco se inclinó pesadamente contra la pared, viniéndose fuerte al escuchar a Harry jadear su nombre. Harry se relajaba contra él mientras los últimos latigazos de sus orgasmos los sacudían, sus respiraciones pesadas se oían aun sobre el sonido del agua. Harry gimió después de unos segundos, dándose cuenta muy tarde que el agua se había enfriado.

Se salió de Draco, le dio un beso rápido en su espalda antes de meterse bajo el agua fría para enjuagarse una última vez. Ahora tenían que apurarse para llegar a la mansión Malfoy a tiempo, pero no se arrepentía. Había sido tiempo bien gastado, en su opinión.

***

Harry se disculpó, deteniendo a un elfo que pasaba por ahí para que le dijera dónde estaba el baño. Habían estado en la mansión por dos horas y él había bebido constantemente, pues parecía más fácil ocupar su boca bebiendo que tratar de unirse a las conversaciones pretenciosas. Pansy y Theo estaban ahí, lo que ayudaba, pero también estaban sus padres. Era una mezcla incómoda de gente, pues Harry no conocía a los Parkinson o a los Nott.

No pudo evitar sonreír, la decoración del lavadero de mármol y sus piezas de oro, tenían forma de serpientes. Golpeteó el grifo después de lavarse las manos, maravillándose de la calidad del tallado hecho a mano de las pequeñas figuras que estaban en el oro. En un momento de imaginación ebria, le siseó, casi esperando que respondiera. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, negando con la cabeza por su tontería.

Su mente aún estaba en el grifo adornado con serpientes al caminar de regreso al corredor para regresar a la fiesta. El sonido de voces en un salón oscuro llamó su atención, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que una de ellas era de Draco.

–… es por dinero, Madre.

Narcissa dijo algo inaudible y Harry se descubrió inclinándose hacia el marco de la puerta, estirándose para oír más de la conversación que los había alejado de la fiesta. Draco estuvo silencioso por un rato, lo más probable es que estuviera escuchando lo que Narcissa estaba diciendo y Harry casi se va, deteniéndose de nuevo cuando Draco respondió.

–… no es serio…

La voz de Draco estaba muy suave para escuchar todo, pero Harry sintió una fría sensación de miedo bajar por su columna.

–… sólo por un rato más…

El corazón de Harry dio un retortijón y contuvo la respiración, esperando oír más. Casi no pudo escuchar la respuesta de Narcissa, pero podía escuchar lo suficiente para saber que ella estaba molesta por algo, algo que aparentemente no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido.

–¡No, claro que no es algo permanente!

La voz de Draco estaba alzándose con molestia y Harry se encogió, dio un paso atrás de la puerta. De repente se sintió sobrio como una roca fría y su mente estaba a toda velocidad, al igual que su corazón. Decidiendo que había escuchado lo suficiente, caminó por el corredor, se detuvo afuera de las puertas del salón de dibujo por un momento para componerse antes de volver a la fiesta.

Tragó fuerte, recordando su promesa de no guardar secretos. Se puso derecho, entrando al salón de dibujo con una sonrisa forzada, mentalmente decidiendo que mañana hablaría con Draco sobre lo que escuchó y esperando que fuera un malentendido.

TBC


	14. 8 de Octubre

El horror, mi compu murió. Pero eso no impide que siga esta traducción. Ya regresé a clases y es horrible que en vacaciones no tuviera tiempo de adelantar capítulos, pero bueno, espero que la disfruten.

Los personajes no son nuestros, tristemente…

***

**8 de Octubre**

Harry tomó un sorbo de su amargo café, hizo una mueca ante el sabor pero se lo bebió de todas formas pues necesitaba la cafeína. Le dio una mirada al reloj, reprimió un suspiro cuando vio que casi era medianoche. Había estado en su puesto por más de dieciséis horas y aún no veía actividad incriminatoria alguna en el depósito.

La noche anterior se fue directo a la cama, estaba preocupado por lo que escuchó y seguía más que un poco borracho por las bebidas que Lucius mandaba flotando. Draco y Narcissa habían regresado a la fiesta poco tiempo después que él, actuaban con completa normalidad. Harry estuvo tentado a confrontarlo ahí mismo, pero sabía que las escenas públicas no eran algo que los Malfoy perdonaran fácilmente. Si estaba equivocado (y seguía esperanzado en que lo estaba), no quería que su primera impresión fuese una donde interrumpía las fiestas para hacer acusaciones inseguras contra Draco.

Los planes de Harry para hablar con Draco en el desayuno habían sido postergados por una llamada de emergencia en la red flú por parte del Ministerio, poco después de las 5 a.m. Un caso que habían seguido por meses por fin tenía su primera dirección real, y como prácticamente había sido un inútil últimamente gracias a sus fama renovada, era el candidato ideal para vigilar el lugar que su informante había dicho que sería el sitio del trato ilegal del día. Harry respiró hondo, colocó su taza de café de unicel en el tablero del auto que el Ministerio había acondicionado para servir como cubierta. Los hechizos desilusionadores eran fáciles de detectar para una bruja o mago experimentado, así que habían preferido el viejo truco de esconderse en la calle. Hoy eso significaba vestirse con ropas muggles y pasar hora tras hora en un auto desgastado con una copia de _El Profeta_ y tazas interminables de mal café.

Con impaciencia revisó su reloj, notó que ya pasaba de medianoche. Sin duda Draco estaría dormido, pues tenía un caso importante que presentar ante el Wizengamot el día siguiente. Suspiró y se preguntó si debería enviar un _Patronus_ a la oficina para ver si alguien había averiguado algo nuevo. Sería un golpe bastante grande, si lograban atrapar a los sospechosos en el acto de traficar artefactos mágicos prohibidos, aunque ahora eso parecía bastante improbable después de horas de constante vigilancia.

Harry estaba a punto de abandonarlo esa noche cuando un flash de color atrapó su mirada. Se encogió en su asiento con la varita en mano y escaneó el estacionamiento vacío. El punto de color regresó, lo miró detenidamente y al concentrarse fue capaz de ver el contorno de una persona. Esta era la razón por la que los aurores nunca usaban hechizos desilusionadores cuando era importante, eran fáciles de contrarrestar si sabías las protecciones correctas que poner.

Harry apoyó su mano en la manija de la puerta, listo para saltar. Otros tres puntos de color aparecieron, indicando que otros tres sospechosos aparecieron cubiertos por el hechizo. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, Harry rápidamente mandó un _Patronus_ al Ministerio para pedir refuerzos y salió del auto, convocó una red anti-aparición alrededor de los sospechosos invisibles mientras corría por el desgastado pavimento. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar a ellos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de quitar el hechizo que nunca notó al hombre que se apareció tras él, derribándolo con un hechizo aturdidor bien puesto.

***

Draco estaba furioso, caminaba por el pasillo en el Ministerio para llegar a la Oficina de la Aplicación de Ley Mágica. Harry no había llegado la noche anterior y ahora estaba rabioso de que el hombre no hubiera tenido la cortesía de mandarle una lechuza o de comunicarse por la red flú y decirle que estaba muy ocupado. Harry no pudo decirle la razón por la que había tenido que salir como murciélago del infierno antes del amanecer, pero le dijo a Draco que se había logrado un gran avance en un caso. Le llegó una lechuza a la hora de la cena diciéndole que no lo esperara por un buen rato. Aún así… ¿Quedarse toda la noche fuera, sin decirle una palabra?

Draco mantuvo la compostura toda la mañana, triunfó en la apelación de su cliente frente al Wizengamot sin problema alguno. La corte estaba en receso y decidió tomar ventaja del tiempo libre para buscar a Harry. Sólo tenía veinte minutos pero no creía que necesitaría más de la mitad de ese tiempo para despedazar el trasero del imbécil desconsiderado y regresar a la corte.

***

Harry parpadeó e instantáneamente se arrepintió del movimiento. La luz del cuarto era muy brillante, gimió y luchó por poner una mano sobre su cara y así bloquear la luz. Sin embargo, su brazo se sentía como si fuera plomo sólido y volvió a quejarse por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de mover sus piernas, un sentimiento de pánico empezó a crecer en su pecho.

–Shh –una voz suave sonó en su oído. Casi instantáneamente el cuarto se oscureció y audiblemente suspiró con alivio. El dolor en su cabeza disminuyó a un malestar soportable en vez un martilleo y trató de abrir otra vez los ojos.

– ¿Ginny?

Ella acarició su rostro, cuidadosa de evitar las cortadas que los sanadores no se habían arriesgado en sanar antes de despertarlo. Sus anteojos se habían roto cuando cayó y una de las profundas cortadas estaba peligrosamente cerca de su ojo. Los sanadores le pidieron permiso para empezar el tratamiento de hechizos y pociones para curar su vista y así evitar que pasara de nuevo, y ella se los dio.

–Estás en San Mungo -dijo suavemente y tomó asiento en la cama. No era la primera vez que ella iba al hospital después de una llamada a media noche por una misión que había salido mal. Se sabía la rutina, se despertaba confundido y con dolor, incapaz de tolerar la luz brillante y los sonidos fuertes.

– ¿Aturdidor? –preguntó, su garganta estaba seca.

Ella le sonrió y tomó un vaso de agua helada que estaba en la mesa de al lado. Mantuvo el popote en sus labios y él bebió sin quejarse.

–Sí, también otros hechizos pero lograron restablecerte, como siempre –dijo, el tono de su voz estaba lleno de reprimenda.

La magia de Harry reaccionaba de forma más violenta que la de otros magos a los hechizos aturdidores. Esta vez sólo había sido noqueado por doce horas, pero otros más fuertes podían dejarlo inconsciente por días.

Luchó para sentarse mientras el recuerdo de la noche anterior regresaba de golpe, gimió al poner presión en su brazo roto.

–No te muevas –lo regañó, presionó su mano gentilmente contra su pecho para retenerlo –. Martinson estuvo aquí hace rato. Me dijo que la emboscada fue un éxito. Tus refuerzos llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a uno de los sospechosos noquearte.

Tuvo la delicadeza de parecer molesto mientras ella le daba una mirada preocupada. Lo ayudó a acomodarse en las almohadas antes de salir al corredor para llamar a un sanador y que lo revisara ahora que ya estaba despierto. Era un procedimiento de rutina y con el que ella estaba familiarizada. Harry fue golpeado con una repentina ola de gratitud de que ella estuviera ahí, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Esa es la poción –dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando lo vio parpadeando furiosamente para eliminar las lágrimas –. Las pociones para el dolor siempre te ponen un poco emocional.

Él se rió, efecto o no de la poción, se sentía bien tenerla ahí.

– ¿Draco?

Ella sonrió de nuevo, tomó su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Las pociones también bajaban su temperatura y él se relajó con el toque cálido.

–Le mandé un mensaje a Ron esta mañana y él ha tratado de localizarlo. Dijo algo de que Draco tenía un caso esta mañana que necesitaba ser oído.

Aunque Harry asintió, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco herido de que Draco no hubiera dejado todo e ido a su lado en el momento en el que se enteró de que Harry estaba herido. Parte de él sabía que Draco era demasiado práctico para eso, que iría tan pronto como pudiera, pero la mayor parte de él se preguntó si su ausencia tenía algo que ver con lo que escuchó en la mansión Malfoy.

– ¿Y tú? –preguntó Harry apretando la mano de Ginny. Casi no habían hablado el mes anterior a parte de la lechuza ocasional que llevaba cuentas del departamento o quien se iba a quedar con una cosa u otra.

–No has actualizado tu contacto de emergencia –dijo ella, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco –. Llegué tan rápido tan pronto me contactaron por chimenea, te encontrabas en tan mal estado que no podía irme así nada más y pensé que Malfoy no recibiría bien una llamada mía, así que le dije a Ron que lo hiciera.

Harry sonrió y acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Su piel era lisa como la seda y más suave que la de Draco.

–Escuché que todo va bien con los preparativos-dijo con calma forzada, sentía que debía mencionar su situación de alguna forma pero no quería ofenderla. Había sido maravilloso no despertar solo y estaba más que agradecido de que se quedara.

–Bengino me lo propuso hace unos días. También me sorprendió-dijo, su sonrojo se profundizó.

–Me alegro que seas feliz –dijo Harry, se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque de verdad sentía las palabras. Sin importar lo que ella pensara, había _amado_ a Ginny. Ya no estaba enamorado de ella pero quería que fuera feliz.

–Lo soy –dijo ella simplemente, sus dedos se apretaron contra los suyos –De verdad lo soy. Y lo siento tanto, Harry. Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar. He _sido_ horrible por años.

Sintió un retortijón al recibir una disculpa de corazón que nunca esperó recibir.

–Está bien…

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeña mientras negaba con la cabeza, su largo cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros, acentuando su piel pálida y rasgos finamente esculpidos. Luchó contra la necesidad de acariciar su mejilla como ella lo había hecho antes, sabiendo que sería inapropiado.

–No lo está. Te he dicho cosas horribles, te engañé. Merlín, estoy avergonzada sólo de pensar en la forma de cómo reaccioné cuando me dijiste que estabas atraído por Malfoy.

Harry se encogió de hombros, hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento lastimó su brazo. El dolor subió por su clavícula y miró hacia abajo preguntándose si también estaba rota.

–Brazo, clavícula y pómulo –dijo ella al seguir su mirada.

Parpadeó de nuevo, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no llevaba los lentes. Ella sonrió ante la mirada interrogante.

–Tus gafas casi te cuestan la vista cuando se rompieron. El aturdidor te golpeó mientras estabas corriendo y no pudiste poner los brazos para detener la caída. Los sanadores sugirieron curar tu vista y yo accedí.

Asintió, su mirada esmeralda vagó por la habitación, se maravilló de su nueva habilidad para ver cosas que no estaban cerca de su cara.

–Hay otras pociones que te tienes que tomar, pero la parte difícil está hecha. Afortunadamente estabas inconsciente en ella; los sanadores dijeron que de lo contrario podía ser doloroso. Es parte de la razón por la que los dejé hacerlo –dijo, lucía un poco insegura. Sabía que se había pasado de la línea, tomando ventaja de que Harry había estado muy preocupado últimamente como para actualizar el papeleo que le daba derecho a ella para tomar ese tipo de decisión. Ella y ron habían discutido sobre ello esa mañana –. Tu vista deberá volverse más clara con cada dosis.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante con cautela, cuidadoso de no lastimar sus heridas mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, envolviéndola con un cálido pero dudoso abrazo. Para empezar, tenía tan poca gente en su vida y odiaba la idea de que había perdido a alguien. Pero, la Ginny con la que estaba hablando… la que había corrido al hospital en medio de la noche porque él estaba herido y le había importado lo suficiente como para asegurarse que su novio había sido informado y para quedarse a cuidarlo… _esta_ era la vieja Ginny de la que se había enamorado años atrás. Le dio un ligero apretón, enterró su cabeza en su cabello y aspiró el aroma familiar. Aunque no sentía ni una pizca de deseo por ella, era reconfortante hacer algo tan familiar cuando el resto de su mundo parecía estar volteado de cabeza.

Draco se resbaló al detenerse en la puerta abierta, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Harry y a Ginny abrazados. Se tragó los sentimientos de dolor y traición que se abrían paso al frente de su mente; él sabía que ella estaría ahí. Ron le había advertido y le había dicho que parecía bastante obstinada en su deseo por renovar su amistad con Harry. Todo en él gritaba que era una mala idea, pero no quería alejar a Harry tratando de hacer algo tan estúpido como prohibírselo; esos dos tenían más historia que él y Draco, el rubio estaba medio preocupado de acercarse al límite con ese ultimátum.

En vez de eso, apretó los dientes y tocó en el marco de la puerta dándoles un aviso y caminó hacia adentro. La mayoría de sus miedos fueron aplacados por la forma en que el rostro de Harry se iluminó cuando lo vio, pero aún no podía evitar preguntarse si el descubrimiento de la parte amable de Ginny era parte de un plan para ganarse a Harry de nuevo. Si era así, parecía que estaba funcionando, reflexionó, al notar que Harry no había soltado su mano cuando la liberó del abrazo.

–Gracias a Merlín que estás bien –Draco respiró, se paró a los pies de la cama e inspeccionó con la mirada las heridas de Harry. Ron le había asegurado que Harry estaba en recuperación pero no le había creído hasta ahora. Estaba bastante seguro que la imagen del frío y arreglado Draco Malfoy corriendo a toda prisa por el Ministerio para llegar a la red flú era una que no muchos que la hubieran visto la olvidarían pronto.

Estaba completamente furioso cuando la secretaria de la ALM se había negado a darle cualquier información sobre Harry, diciendo que él no era el contacto de emergencia anotado en los papeles de Harry. Su corazón se le había caído a los pies cuando la bruja había usado ese término, todo su enojo porque Harry no regresó la noche anterior se convirtió instantáneamente en una desgarradora preocupación en el estómago. Por suerte, Ron había entrado a la oficina en ese momento, salvando a la bruja de una maldición en la lengua de la que probablemente nunca se hubiera recuperado. Aparentemente había tratado de localizar a Draco antes de que desapareciera en el juicio a puerta cerrada esa mañana pero no lo vio y se había salido de todas sus reuniones para revisar el juicio toda la mañana, esperando encontrar a Draco fuera de la corte en un receso.

–Se va a recuperar por completo –dijo una voz cortante desde la puerta. El sanador entró y alejó a Ginny y a Draco de la cama mientras convocaba diversos encantamientos de diagnóstico. Satisfecho de los resultados, se concentró en sanar las heridas de la cara de Harry antes de revisar la forma en que sus huesos sanaban.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando un vial familiar apareció en la mesita al lado de la cama, el sanador salió de la habitación. Ginny caminó hacia él y lo destapó inconscientemente, tan acostumbrada a ayudarlo en situaciones como ésta que no se le ocurrió _no_ hacerlo. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, arrugó la nariz al tomarse la poción crece huesos. Ginny se rió, masajeó su garganta ligeramente para ayudar a calmar el ardor de la poción al bajar.

–Nunca me he acostumbrado a esa –croó Harry, bebiendo el agua que ella sostenía para él.

–He escuchado que es bastante desagradable –dijo Draco desde una esquina, tratando de que su molestia no se notara en su voz. Por mucho que odiara el hecho de que _ella_ se estaba haciendo cargo de Harry, no podía restringirle al hombre ningún tipo de confort que pudiera tener. Sintió una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta que ella había actuado por puro instinto, probablemente por estar en esta posición una docena de veces a lo largo de los años que estuvieron juntos. No podía competir con eso; aunque ellos compartieran una historia larga, él y Harry sólo habían estado juntos un poco más de un mes.

–Oh –dijo Ginny, enrojeciendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Dio un paso hacia atrás de la cama de Harry, sosteniendo el vaso para que Draco lo tomara.

–No, está bien –dijo Draco con amabilidad forzada, adelantándose para tomar el vaso, a pesar de sus palabras. Se acomodó en el sitio en el que ella estaba en la cama de Harry, ofreciéndole más de beber –. Me imagino que estás bastante acostumbrada. Realmente parece que termina aquí más de lo que debería ¿no?

Ginny se rió a pesar de todo.

–También tú te acostumbrarás –dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo a Harry –. Debo irme. Benny ha estado en la sala de espera la última hora. Sólo me quedaba hasta que alguien llegara a sentarse con él.

Draco asintió con rigidez, conteniéndose cuando Harry extendió su mano hacia ella, invitándola a un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera. Puso el vaso otra vez en la mesa, acomodándose para averiguar más sobre lo que le había pasado a Harry. Difícilmente importaba quien llegó primero, mientras él fuera el que se quedara al último ¿verdad? Estudió a Harry cuidadosamente mientras el hombre hablaba, la pregunta dando vueltas sin cesar en su cabeza.

TBC


	15. 10 de Octubre

Ni siquiera pude acercarme a la computadora la semana pasada. Lamento al demora, pero por el lado bueno, habrá dos capis hoy ^^ Dedicado a Chile.

***

**10 de Octubre**

Draco soltó un suspiro al ver el departamento brillar de limpio. Tenía que admitir que se veía bien, aún cuando odiara dejar que Molly Weasley lo hiciera. Fue muy insistente en que Harry debía llegar a un departamento limpio y como él no tenía el tiempo (o la disposición) de hacerlo, no había tenido opción más que darle la contraseña del departamento y darle vía libre.

Levantó la tapa de la cacerola que estaba en la estufa, cerró los ojos e inhaló el vapor de la pasta. Su nota decía que había dejado espagueti en la estufa y había llenado la caja fría muggle con comida para el resto de la semana, ya que Harry "necesitaba estar bien alimentado" mientras se recuperaba. La diferencia entre el estilo de madre que era Molly Weasley y el de Narcissa Malfoy era agudo, la matriarca Malfoy simplemente había enviado flores a San Mungo y Draco estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había elegido el arreglo ella misma… fue el bouquet estándar que el florista de la familia enviaba a todos los conocidos que estaban heridos o enfermos.

Dejó la tapa otra vez en su lugar, revisó su reloj y fue hacia la chimenea. Sólo había pasado a casa para llevarle a Harry un cambio de ropa; los sanadores lo iban a dar de alta esa noche. Había previsto que el clan Weasley entero (incluida Ginny) les cayera encima el día siguiente pero al menos lo tendría para él unas horas antes de eso.

***

Harry se movió adormilado, sintiendo profundamente el espacio vacío a su lado. No sólo Draco no había respondido a sus avances esa tarde, sino que prefirió dormir en el sofá en vez de la cama. Dijo que era porque Harry debía descansar mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, pero Harry no estaba convencido. Después de todo había pasado la mejor parte de esos tres días acostado en una cama en San Mungo, si algo _no_ necesitaba era descansar.

El reloj despertador muggle en la mesita de noche ("Más confiable que un hechizo despertador" dijo Draco cuando Harry expresó sus sorpresa al ver el aparato la primera vez que durmió en el departamento de Draco) indicaba que era una hora indecente de la mañana, Harry gruñó y rodó cautelosamente. Su clavícula en recuperación aún estaba delicada, pero su brazo estaba completamente sanado. Era extraño no necesitar sus lentes, pero se acostumbraba rápidamente a ello. Pensó que se veía raro sin ellos, pero todo el mundo le aseguró lo contrario. Ginny y Draco parecieron bastante encantados, recordó con una sonrisa.

Alzó sus piernas, las pasó por la orilla de la cama y se levantó. Esto era ridículo. Había pasado tres noches lejos de Draco y no desperdiciaría otra sabiendo que Draco dormía en la otra habitación. Se sentía como cuando estaban en la isla, un estremecimiento de excitación recorrió la columna de Harry. Sonriendo y con un nuevo objetivo, caminó hacia la sala. Draco había transformado el sofá en algo más grande, aun así no se veía cómodo. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban enredados en las cobijas y daba vueltas sin cesar, Harry lo observaba desde la puerta.

Una ola de inseguridad cayó sobre Harry mientras miraba dormir al hombre. ¿Y si su insistencia en dormir solo, tenía que ver con la conversación que Harry había escuchado unos días antes en la mansión y no con sus heridas? Nunca pudieron hablar de lo que Harry había escuchado pues nunca estuvieron solos en el hospital. Supuso que debió sacar el tema en la cena de esa noche pero Draco parecía preocupado por algo y Harry no quería arruinar el primer rato a solas que tenían en días.

Se mordió el labio preguntándose si debía deslizarse bajos las cobijas junto a Draco. Parte de él quería hacer realidad la fantasía medio ideada en la isla de saltar sobre Draco en medio de la noche, pero no estaba seguro de que sus avances fueran bienvenidos. No estaba seguro de que su ego soportara otro rechazo esa noche. Harry suspiró, desenredó el cobertor y lo extendió antes de acostarse al lado de Draco. Podrían hablarlo en la mañana.

***

Harry se despertó con un calor húmedo cubriendo su pene, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba soñando. Gimió, su clavícula dolió al tratar de levantarse para mirar a Draco. Ojos grises adormilados lo miraron y Draco hizo un guiñó. La caliente escena hizo que la respiración de Harry se cortara; nunca antes había apreciado plenamente lo sexy que Draco se veía con sus labios alrededor de su miembro, pues Draco siempre insistió en quitarle los lentes antes del sexo.

Días de frustración y preocupación desaparecieron mientras Harry veía la cara de Draco, sonrojado por la excitación y cubierto por el cabello que seguía desarreglado por el sueño. Parecía completamente desinhibido y enfocado en Harry. El hombre moreno gimió cuando la suave lengua trazó la punta de su pene, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y se hundió en la almohada, Draco siguió el movimiento succionando fuerte y todos los pensamientos conscientes de Harry terminaron abruptamente.

– Se siente tan bien –murmuró, se retorció y los dedos largos de Draco atraparon sus caderas manteniéndolo quieto.

Draco retiró su boca, deslizó su cuerpo y reclamó su boca con un beso lento. Fue cuidadoso de mantener su peso lejos del torso de Harry, se apoyó en sus brazos mientras profundizaba el beso, su lengua invadió la boca de Harry. Harry Gimió cuando se saboreó a sí mismo en la lengua de Draco, su brazo sano acarició la espalda de Draco y bajo hacia su trasero. Gruñó suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba desnudo, sus dedos se hundieron en la carne firme tratando de llevarlo hacia abajo.

Draco se rió contra su boca, el sonido vibrante mandó sacudidas de placer hacia la columna de Harry. Se arqueó, su erección rozó la de Draco y ambos gimieron. Draco se sentó, rodó los ojos ante la impaciencia de Harry. Repartió besos gentiles en los moretones de su pecho, bajando por los músculos firmes hasta que alcanzó su ombligo. Harry tembló cuando la lengua de Draco rodeó en el orificio, tocó provocadoramente la piel antes de lamer un camino hacia su cadera.

–Draco, por favor –gimió Harry, su cuerpo enteró se sacudió cuando la piel ligeramente rasposa de la mejilla de Draco rozó su desesperado miembro.

Draco sonrió, rodeando con sus dedos la erección de la base de Harry, manteniéndola firme mientras se relamía los labios para bajar con una lentitud casi dolorosa sobre la dura longitud. Harry gimoteó, sus manos hechas puños a los lados para prevenir el caer en la tentación de agarrar la cabeza de Draco y mantenerlo quieto mientras se follaba su boca. Su paciencia fue recompensada cuando las mejillas de Draco se contrajeron, la estrechez deliciosa y la succión hicieron gemir a Harry de nuevo. Sólo tomo unas estocadas antes de correrse en la garganta de Draco, jadeando con dificultad mientras gemía su nombre a través de los dientes apretados.

Draco limpió su boca sin delicadeza mientras se alejaba, quedando a su lado, su piel sudorosa rozó la de Harry. Alejó la mano de Harry cuando el hombre de cabellos oscuros se movió para reciprocar, preocupado de haber agravado las heridas.

–Los sanadores dijeron que no hicieras actividades trabajosas –le recordó Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada que no admitía réplica cuando el otro hombre iba a protestar.

Harry cayó en la almohada, el placer de su orgasmo se disipaba rápidamente. ¿Draco simplemente estaba preocupado por sus heridas o no quería que lo tocara? Se tragó sus preguntas mientras veía a Draco masturbarse rápidamente antes de tomar su varita y convocar un encantamiento de limpieza en ambos.

Harry suspiró, juntó el coraje para decirle a Draco lo que había escuchado. Pero para cuando puso en orden sus pensamientos el rubio ya estaba dormido a su lado. Harry resopló con frustración, miró el techo mientras escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Draco. Después de un segundo o dos de pensar, sus labios formaron una sonrisa y se rió suavemente, la tensión acumulada en él disminuyó. No era como si Draco se hubiera quedado dormido a propósito para evitar la conversación, razonó. Suspiró otra vez, menos forzado esta vez, se acurrucó contra él y cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

***

Draco ya se había ido cuando Harry despertó en la mañana, lo que no lo sorprendió. Aunque _sí_ se sorprendió cuando la chimenea se encendió una hora después y Ginny entró al departamento. Estaba agradecido de haberse puesto los pantalones del pijama pero no se había puesto nada más porque no esperaba compañía hasta esa tarde en la cena.

–Traje el almuerzo –dijo ella simplemente, levantando una bolsa que olía a comida mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Harry levantó una ceja al verla buscar platos en los estantes de Draco, preguntándose que diría el rubio si supiera que ella estaba ahí.

Harry caminó hacia la barra de desayunos que separaba la cocina de la sala, inclinándose para ver lo que había en la bolsa.

–Tal vez Draco venga para almorzar –dijo, se le hizo agua la boca al oler lo que parecía curry de su tienda favorita –Realmente tiene una agenda apretada hoy pero dijo que trataría.

–Me comuniqué a la oficina de Ron por chimenea para ver si alguien planeaba traerte algo y escuché a alguien decir que Blaise Zabini le había llevado el almuerzo –dijo ella indiferente, hizo un sonido triunfante cuando encontró el cajón que tenía los utensilios, sacó unos tenedores y cucharas para llevarlos a la barra junto con los platos –. Estoy segura que sólo fue un favor. Ron dijo que Malfoy ha estado ocupado, así que creo que sólo iba a llevárselo.

Harry trató de no demostrar su decepción, regresándole la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Esperaba tener unos momentos de tranquilidad con Draco antes de que todos los Weasley llegaran esa tarde para cenar, pero no parecía que iba a pasar. Empujó hacia el fondo de su mente las preocupaciones de por qué Draco almorzaría con Blaise, recordándose que Draco le había asegurado que no tenía sentimientos guardados por el otro slytherin.

–Digo, ellos _salieron_ por un tiempo ¿no? –preguntó ella, tendiéndole un plato lleno de curry a Harry –. Es natural que quieran pasar tiempo juntos. Estoy segura de que Zabini se pasa todo el tiempo por ahí.

Harry asintió y tomó un bocado.

–Estoy segura de que estará a tiempo para la cena hoy –dijo Ginny consoladora, le dio una palmadita en la mano de Harry –. No querría perderse la oportunidad de pasarla con tu familia ¿o sí?

Harry asintió, sonriendo débilmente. Los Weasley _eran_ su familia y sabía que Draco estaba incómodo junto a ellos. ¿_Estaría_ creando una excusa para quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina para no tener que cenar con ellos? Harry se movió nervioso, una sensación de frío afloró en su estómago pues todas sus dudas previas regresaron.

Para caer en la tentación esperó hasta que Ginny se fuera, se disculpó profundamente por dejarlo pero tenía que ver a Benny para hablar sobre la boda. Corrió hacia la recámara, se puso unos pantalones, un suéter y sin ponerse los calcetines se puso los zapatos, que estaba seguro no eran suyos, y corrió hacia la chimenea. No estaba checando a Draco, razonó. Sólo estaba visitándolo para decir hola.

***

Draco ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando tocaron a su puerta, escribía furiosamente en los márgenes del informe en el que estaba trabajando. Había estado atrapado en la oficina todo el día, poniéndose al corriente con el trabajo que dejo de lado para estar con Harry en el hospital los últimos días y estaba hambriento como resultado.

–Entre –dijo, arrugando la nariz al tachar una línea y hacer una nueva anotación.

–Almuerzo para ti –dijo Blaise, soltando una bolsa grasosa en su escritorio desordenado. Draco le gruñó, quitando la bolsa antes de que manchara la pila de pergaminos bajo ella.

–No es que no esté agradecido –dijo Draco, abrió la bolsa y sacó una caja de cartón que escurría un poco llena de pescado y papas, dejó de hablar para morder y tragar – Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Blaise alzó una ceja, dejándose caer elegantemente en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Draco.

–Me mandaste una lechuza hace veinte minutos para que te trajera comida –dijo Blaise, hablando lentamente como si Draco fuera un niño pequeño.

Draco se detuvo a mitad de la mordida, tragó rápidamente.

– ¿Lo hice? –preguntó, confundido arrugó el entrecejo. Le dio otra mordida y se relajó en su silla. Merlín ¿había estado tan ocupado que olvidó algo como eso?

Ninguno de los dos notó la cabeza de Harry asomándose por una ventana grande al lado de la puerta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a Blaise. Se alejó, demasiado enojado como para confiar en que no explotaría si confrontaba a los dos slyhterin. Draco le dijo que estaría ocupado todo el día pero, ahí estaba, a más de una hora de que Ginny había dicho que Blaise había pasado por ahí, aún hablando con el hombre. Su sospecha creció cuando el mago moreno sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesa. Ambos se inclinaron para verlo mejor, sus cabezas se tocaban. No podía oír lo que estaban diciendo pero difícilmente importaba; Draco obviamente le había mentido sobre estar muy ocupado para hablar con él ese día, pues claramente estaba haciendo tiempo para hablar con Blaise.

Harry se dio la vuelta, caminó derecho a la chimenea. _Realmente _tenía que asegurarse de que Draco y él hablaran esa noche.

TBC

***

N/A: Estoy segura de que un día me dará tiempo de contestar todas las reviews, no crean que no las leo, es lo que me anima a continuar publicando, gracias por todas ellas. Este capítulo me enoja XD todo es culpa de la mala comunicación…


	16. 11 de Octubre

Este capítulo me costó un chingo, pero un chingo, osease un ovario y la mitad del otro. Fue un suplicio, cada vez que lo intentaba traducir ildsufh algo pasaba, tal vez era mi subconsciente gritando ¡Odias este capítulo! pensé en adelantar los otros pero luego recordaba que no tenía este terminado y me enfurruñaba y ya no quería nada, entonces me inventaba cosas para no traducirlo, como leer muchos fics. Por eso me tardé tanto, porque si hubiera querido hacer tiempo lo habría hecho, pero simplemente el capítulo no se dejaba traducir. Pero hoy me armé de valor, me senté en la compu, puse hermosa música de jazz y me dije "tienes que terminar ese capítulo hoy" y aquí está. Justo ahora me quedaría a responder cada una de las reviews, pero es de madrugada, estoy enferma y mi padre me amenaza para que me vaya a dormir XD. Gracias a Nande por betear 3

**11 de Octubre**

Draco azotó su taza de café en su escritorio, maldiciendo cuando el líquido caliente se salió por un lado y salpicó una pila de notas de los casos en los que trabajaba. Limpió el desastre con su varita, frunció el ceño al ver la taza como si ella tuviera la culpa de salpicar.

– ¿Algún problema? –preguntó Ron, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Esperó hasta que Draco le hiciera la señal para dejarlo pasar, cruzó el pequeño espacio y le tendió un paquete de información que había compilado para él.

Draco apretó los dientes, resistiendo la tentación de confiar en Ron. Después de todo era el mejor amigo de Harry. Tal vez él sabría lo que le molestaba al hombre de cabellos negros. Esa mañana en el desayuno Harry había balbuceado y tartamudeado lo que obviamente_ él_ pensaba, era una conversación, pero Draco no había entendido una palabra de ello. Finalmente explotó en Harry y le dijo que escupiera lo que tenía que decir o que lo dejara pues se le hacía tarde para la corte. Su desliz de temperamento, resultó en Harry saliendo del departamento a hacer lo que sólo Merlín sabía, pues aún tenía una semana de incapacidad antes de regresar al trabajo.

Draco suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello. Pensó que había dejado atrás la incomodidad en la isla, pero aparentemente no. La peor parte era que realmente _tenía_ que ir al ministerio, así que no pudo seguir a Harry. Apenas había regresado a la oficina unos minutos antes.

–No quiere darlo por sentado pero estoy en desacuerdo. ¿Draco?

Draco miró hacia arriba avergonzado pues se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que Ron dijo. El pelirrojo entendió la mirada de Draco y suspiró, se acomodó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

–Déjame adivinar, tuvieron una pelea y se largó molesto –dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a Draco con su agudeza. Le había tomado un rato acostumbrarse a ese observador e inteligente Ron Weasley… era tan diferente del Gryffindor impulsivo que conoció en la escuela.

Draco le ofreció una sonrisa débil preguntándose si Harry y él habían madurado tanto como Ron lo hizo desde entonces. Probablemente no, pues se de nuevo peleaban como si estuvieran en el colegio.

–Lo superará. Probablemente fue a trabajar… es donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando salía con Ginny. Si no fuese por ella nunca hubiera juntado las horas necesarias para su gran promoción –dijo Ron entornando los ojos.

Ambos sabían que Harry amaba su trabajo pero solía usarlo como escudo contra el mundo real. Cuando la vida se ponía dura, Harry se escondía en su trabajo, tomando casos difíciles y ofreciéndose como voluntario para guardias extras. Probablemente era por eso que se había quedado con Ginny tanto tiempo.

Draco se rió con Ron, sintiéndose enfermo por dentro porque Harry tal vez necesitaba esconderse de él de la forma que lo hizo de Ginny. Miró el reloj, resignándose cuando se dio cuenta de que pasarían al menos otras cuatro horas antes de poder irse. Suspiró y buscó un pergamino nuevo para escribir una nota rápida a Harry y disculparse.

El brazo de Harry dolía y deseó haber seguido el consejo del sanador y usar un cabestrillo hasta que su brazo y clavícula estuvieran completamente sanados, técnicamente debería estar en casa pero dudaba lastimarse en su escritorio mientras se ponía al día con el papeleo. Después de todo, difícilmente le tomaba más energía que sentarse en el sofá y mirar televisión.

–No pudiste mantenerte alejado ¿eh? ¿Ya se están peleando?

Harry miró a su compañero, sonriendo tímidamente. Estaba emparejado con Cuyler Degenhard desde la academia de Aurores y el hombre lo conocía mejor que nadie. Era inútil tratar de esconderle algo. Harry estuvo preocupado por la reacción de los Aurores por su cambio abrupto de orientación sexual, pero Deg lo había aceptado inmediatamente y lo defendió contra la pequeña minoría de hombres que lo molestaron por ello. Desde que "se había declarado" había descubierto que había más hombres y mujeres gays entre los rangos de Aurores, así que Harry supuso que el molestarlo tenía más que ver con quien era y con quien salía que cualquier problema real con su sexualidad.

–Sin importar lo que haya hecho, estoy seguro de que lo lamenta –dijo Deg con fingida seriedad. Volteó su silla sentándose a horcadas mientras escudriñaba sobre el hombro de Harry –. Y si no lo está, lo _estará_. Cualquier cosa que te haya enojado lo suficiente para venir voluntariamente y trabajar en _eso_, debe ser muy mala.

Harry sonrió a pesar de todo, alejando el increíble fajo de papeles. Las normas del ministerio requerían que llenaran una forma de todo y la pila de papeles generada por su herida en servicio era más alta que él.

–Es mi culpa en realidad –admitió Harry, preguntándose porque era más fácil hablar con Deg sobre lo que le estaba molestando que confiar en Draco.

–Dile todo al tío Deg –se burló Deg dando una vuelta en su silla otra vez y movió las cejas con interés exagerado.

Harry se rió, se recostó en su silla y posó sus pies sobre el escritorio. Sí, las cosas serían más fáciles si pudiera hablar con Draco en la misma forma que hablaba con Deg.

–Pues empezó cuando lo escuché hablando con su madre.

Harry casi acababa el trabajo cuando llegó la lechuza. Su humor había mejorado mucho gracias a su plática con Deg, quien le aseguró que sólo estaba adelantándose a los hechos. Deg fue a Durmstrang, lo que significaba que era más fácil para Harry hablarle sobre Draco, pues no tenía ideas preconcebidas de cómo era el Slytherin rubio. Le preocupaba que sus amigos se pusieran de inmediato contra Draco en cada discusión por culpa de la mala relación en el pasado, era por eso que no había hablado con nadie sobre sus sospechas. Deg escuchó cuidadosamente y luego ofreció sugerencias sobre como abordar el tema con Draco, junto con su opinión personal de que Harry malinterpretó algo completamente benigno, en vez de las cosas nefastas que su imaginación había inventado. El mago alemán tenía una manera práctica de ver las cosas que dejaba poco espacio para la especulación, por eso era que era tan buen Auror y un mejor amigo para Harry.

Desenrolló el pergamino después de darle a la lechuza un dulce del cajón de su escritorio, una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro mientras leía las palabras rápidamente escritas. No había regresado al departamento desde que salió corriendo, así que necesitaba ir a casa primero para cambiarse de ropa, una noche fuera era justo lo que necesitaba. Guardó los papeles que quedaban en los folders, dejándolos en el escritorio mientras tarareaba suavemente, se dirigió al Atrio para ir por chimenea al departamento de Draco.

Ginny saltó de su silla en la barra hacia los brazos de Harry en el momento que entró al bar, ganando miradas curiosas de unos cuantos espectadores. Se preocupó un poco de los fotógrafos que sabía estaban reunidos afuera, pero el llanto con hipo de Ginny rápidamente sacó cualquier pensamiento de publicidad indeseada de su mente.

–Oh, Harry –lloró contra su pecho, enterrando su cara en su camisa –. L-lamento no habértelo dicho en mi mensaje, pero pensé que no vendrías si lo s-sabías.

Harry rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, llevándola a la silla donde estaba sentada. Pudo ver los restos de unos cuantos tragos en el lugar donde estaba sentada, lo que lo preocupó aún más, ya que Ginny no acostumbraba tomar mucho.

Se sentía incómodo abrazado a una Ginny llorona, pero no sabía que más hacer. El pánico lo recorrió cuando su mente empezó a exagerar, llenándolo con imágenes de muchas cosas horribles que pudieron causar que estuviera tan mal.

– ¿Tus padres? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿Todos están bien?

Sus palabras sólo la hicieron llorar más fuerte y Harry apretó más su abrazo, aterrorizado de que su imaginación exacerbada estuviera bien por primera vez.

–É-él dijo cosas horribles sobre ellos –resopló, levantó su cara llena de lágrimas de su camisa.

–¿Quién dijo cosas horribles de quién? –preguntó, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido de pensar que su familia adoptiva estuviera en problemas.

–Ben-Benito –tartamudeó, su nombre causó otra tormenta de sollozos. Harry se relajó parcialmente, asumiendo correctamente que cualquier cosa que hubiera molestado a Ginny tenía que ver con su prometido y no con su familia.

–Tranquilízate un segundo –le dijo, acariciando su cabello sedoso tentativamente mientras la acunaba en su pecho, el movimiento era incomodo pues no podía deshacerse del agarre de hierro que tenía sobre él –. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Una pelea con Benny?

Ella asintió y él hizo una mueca cuando su ojo captó un flash. El fotógrafo de _El Profeta_ bailaba tomando fotos a la derecha e izquierda del Niño Que Vivió y su ex-prometida abrazados. Se podía imaginar lo que dirían los encabezados al día siguiente. Reprimió un suspiro, sabiendo que lo correcto era apoyar a Ginny pero no quería nada más que empujarla e irse a casa con Draco. Ya tenían suficientes problemas para que algo como esto saliera en la prensa.

–¿Podemos ir a otro lado? –le preguntó, sin notar la mirada triunfante que pasó por sus ojos cafés. Ella sollozó, asintiendo ligeramente y apretándolo más.

–¿Nos aparecemos juntos? –le preguntó ella, su voz estaba ronca por las lágrimas.

– ¿A dónde? –preguntó él, sintiéndose más y más incomodo al saber que _todos_ en el bar los veían con gran interés.

–Nuestro departamento –dijo ella inmediatamente, su voz se debilitó.

Él la agarró fuerte, rompiendo varias reglas al simplemente desaparecer en vez de ir al punto de aparición próximo. Prefería tener una reprimenda del dueño que arriesgarse a ser vistos por _más_ gente mientras llevaba a su ex llorando por el Callejón Diagón. Además, entre más rápido la llevara a su casa, más rápido podría irse a la suya.

Harry la soltó tan rápido como el apretón de la aparición terminó, se tambaleó un paso atrás y colapsó con la silla que había abandonado esa mañana. Draco no se había tomado el tiempo para enderezarla y él no lo había notado en su escapada rápida. Una ola de vergüenza lo invadió… Draco era una persona infaliblemente ordenada, si no se había tomado el tiempo para enderezar la silla antes de irse a trabajar, entonces realmente hablaba en _serio_ cuando le dijo a Harry que no tenía tiempo para su conversación.

Se encogió cuando vio a Ginny explotar en lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban. Claramente, su subconsciente debía pensar en el departamento de Draco como _suyo_, lo cual le habría hecho sonreír en otras circunstancias. En ese momento, podía ver como Ginny reaccionaba muy mal que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas. Suspiró y se preguntó si debía llevarla a su departamento o quedarse y hacer un poco de té. El daño ya había sido hecho después de todo, difícilmente se pondría _más_ disgustada ¿no? Su pecho se contrajo al pensar en estar en su viejo departamento de nuevo, con todas las memorias de su relación. Prefería estar aquí, rodeado por el aroma familiar de Draco. Miró hacia la chimenea, esperando que el rubio estuviera pronto en casa. No quería lidiar con esto solo.

Ginny apretó la mandíbula, observando a Harry con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba furiosa de que la hubiera llevado ahí en vez de a casa, pero estaba resuelta a sacar lo mejor de ello.

–Sólo me estaba u-usando –balbuceó de pronto, dándose cuenta de que Harry estaba distraído –. M-me dijo que quería c-casarse conmigo, pero todo era m-mentira.

Harry la abrazó resueltamente y la guió hacia la mesa, ayudándola a sentarse antes de enderezar la silla caída, acarició ligeramente la madera en una disculpa silenciosa a Draco.

–Sólo siéntate, haré té –dijo Harry, dejando a una sorprendida Ginny siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se apresuraba a poner el agua a hervir en la estufa.

Ella esperaba que la abrazara, que la confortara… _algo_. No poner tanta distancia entre ellos como pudiera en el departamento ridículamente pequeño. Estaba menos que impresionada en su primera visita ahí y su opinión empeoraba. No podía creer que alguien con tanto dinero como Draco Malfoy viviera así… o que alguien con tanto dinero como Harry Potter voluntariamente lo acompañara. El departamento que ellos compartían era fácilmente cuatro veces más grande y ella peleó con uñas y dientes por algo más grande pues sabía que Harry podía pagarlo. Fue una de las primeras cosas por las que discutieron años antes cuando decidieron mudarse juntos.

Harry se ocupó en hacer té, deseando que la chimenea no estuviera a la vista y así poder comunicarse con Molly o Ron o _alguien_ para que se llevara a Ginny. Difícilmente era la persona más indicada para confortarla cuando ella lo había botado ¿no? Casi bufó con molestia, preguntándose si estaba ahí realmente porque él fue la única persona en que pensó en contactar o si tenía algún motivo secreto. Su estómago se retorció al recordar su pelea esa mañana con Draco… parecía un imán para la gente con secretos. Ron y George le advirtieron que Ginny podría hacer un acto para regresar con él, pero él había hecho sus preocupaciones a un lado. Meneó la cabeza con pesar mientras reconsideraba sus advertencias, todos los momentos incómodos que tuvo con Ginny en los últimos días tomaban sentido al recordar el coqueteo y los toques ligeros que parecían accidentales.

Saltó cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo por detrás. Sabía que ella podía sentir la forma en que su cuerpo entero se tensó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para liberarlo.

–No puedo creer que te dejé por él, Harry –dijo, su voz baja y temblorosa. Harry apretó la mandíbula, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, pero ella no podía verlo desde su posición, con su cara enterrada en su espalda –. Estabas tan distante y él, é-él estaba _ahí_. Él estaba interesado en _mí_, interesado en mí en una forma en que tú no lo habías estado en años. Oh Harry, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?

Harry se volteó cuidadoso, agarrando sus muñecas y alejándola de su cuerpo, forzándola a dar un paso atrás. Regresó a estar sobria cuando vio su expresión dura, sus lágrimas murieron casi al instante.

–Te perdoné por dejarme en el altar, porque _yo_ debí cancelar la boda mucho antes de eso. Te perdoné por haberme engañado por años porque _yo_ dejé que pasara –dijo él suavemente y ella se relajó un poco con sus palabras–. Pero no confío en ti y no es algo que puedas ganar otra vez. Lamento que haya roto el compromiso, pero eso no significa que retomemos en donde lo dejamos.

Ginny jaló sus muñecas, sus ojos estaban impregnados de ira.

–Oh, ¿y puedes confiar en él? –gruñó ella, cruzando los brazos. Harry instantáneamente se sintió mejor al tenerla a la defensiva, estaba de nuevo en terreno sólido y entendible.

–¿Te ha dicho lo cercano que sigue estando con Blaise? Apuesto a que todavía se lo coge. ¿Crees que eso es lo que estaban haciendo ayer en el almuerzo?

Harry caminó hacia la chimenea. Tomó un puñado de polvos Flú para aventarlo a las llamas cuando Ginny tomó su mano haciendo que el polvo se dispersara por el suelo de madera.

– ¿Qué no te dijo que almorzó con su _buen amigo_? Dejó fuera eso de su plática diaria ¿no? –ella sonrió, sus cejas se levantaron retándolo–.Que mal que tú ya supieras. Pobrecito. Tal vez ignorancia realmente _es_ una bendición, al menos cuando alguien te pone los cuernos.

Harry la miró duramente y agarró otro puñado de polvos Flú del mantel y le dio la espalda. Había tenido suficiente y no iba a aparecerse y dejarla en el departamento de Draco. Merlín sabía lo que haría.

–¿Ya sospechas de él o no? –se jactó Ginny, se veía absolutamente encantada–. Ya sabes lo que dicen ¿no, Harry? "Se quema un caldero una vez, culpa al fuego. Se quema dos veces, culpa al mago."

Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de Harry y se volteó a mirarla. Nunca había escuchado el dicho antes pero difícilmente lo sorprendía, después de todos esos años aún seguía descubriendo cosas del mundo mágico porque había sido criado como un muggle. Sin importar aquello, fue capaz de averiguar lo que quería decir y se puso furioso.

– ¡Qué! ¿Es _mi_ culpa que me engañe?

Ginny alzó los hombros ligeramente, una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó sus labios.

–Sólo digo que _yo_ tuve que ir a otro lado a buscar satisfacción. ¿Por qué Malfoy sería diferente? No te olvides de que sé como eres en la cama –dijo con una sonrisa maligna–. Si ya se está yendo, diría que _definitivamente_ eres tú. Y no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Eres un pescado frío en la cama.

Harry la miró boquiabierto. Podía sentir su magia arremolinándose bajo su piel, su enojo y dolor eran tan grandes que crepitaba a su alrededor. Se forzó a respirar hondo y regresar toda la energía. Raramente perdía el control y era el resultado de años de meditación y evitar cuidadosamente los conflictos… sus emociones habían estado guardadas en una cuerda apretada por tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado _como_ sentir. Era bueno en su trabajo porque podía distanciarse de sentimientos como esos, pero había sido cada vez más difícil desde que empezó a salir con Draco. Una pequeña parte de él, sabía que era porque se estaba enamorando del hombre, pero la mayor parte de él quería empujar todo de regreso tras una pared y alejarse de ello (incluido a Draco) para tener su pacífica vida de vuelta.

Miró su mano, recordando los polvos Flú que tenía agarrados fuertemente en su puño que estaba seguro que un poco se había impregnado en su piel. Se volteó hacia las llamas gruñendo "La Madriguera" mientras tiraba el polvo, resueltamente mirando en el fuego en vez de Ginny.

–Te recibiré cuando vuelvas a tus cincos sentidos –espetó Ginny, dio un paso de regreso hacia la entrada –. Cuando te canses de tu pequeño experimento, puedes regresar a casa, a donde perteneces.

Se apareció justo cuando la cabeza de Molly surgió entre las llamas verdes, dejando a Harry mirando furiosamente al lugar donde estaba.

–¿Necesitas algo, querido? –preguntó Molly, mirando confusamente el cuarto. Pensó que había escuchado la voz de Ginny, pero no podía ver a nadie más que a Harry.

Harry respiró hondo, forzando a bajar la tensión de sus hombros mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la voz de Molly.

–No, lo siento Molly. Ginny estaba aquí, pero aparentemente no te necesitaba después de todo.

Harry se había terminado el Whisky de Fuego cuando Draco llegó a casa de la oficina. Estaba desparramado en el sofá, la botella vacía estaba sobre su pecho y miraba con ojos llorosos el lugar donde había estado Ginny por última vez, cuando Draco se apareció en la cocina con un puñado de papeles en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra. Draco se había preocupado cuando la lechuza que envió había regresado sin haber entregado la nota, pero se imaginó que era porque Harry ya había regresado del Ministerio. Ahora se preguntaba si la lechuza _había_ encontrado a Harry y el hombre la había regresado sin abrir la carta.

–Veo que esto es innecesario –dijo secamente, moviendo la botella de vino en dirección hacia Harry. Podía oler el Whisky de Fuego desde donde estaba y era obvio que el hombre de cabello negro estaba ebrio.

–¿Te estás cogiendo a Blaise? –preguntó Harry sin preámbulos, sus labios entumecidos arrastraron un poco las palabras.

Draco parpadeó, incapaz de procesar lo que había dicho Harry.

–¿Lo haces?

Draco contuvo un suspiro. Estaba exhausto, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y encima de eso, había llevado a casa otras cuantas horas de trabajo. Ahora cualquier esperanza de tener una discusión civilizada con Harry sobre la pelea de la mañana se había ido. Estaba a punto de sugerir un hechizo para eliminar la embriaguez y una ducha para que pudieran tener una discusión de verdad cuando notó una bolsa familiar aventada sin cuidado en el estante. Sus ojos se fijaron en Harry, su estómago dio un vuelco cuando vio lo que sólo podía ser la orilla de las pantaletas de una mujer saliendo de la orilla del sofá.

–Sí, lo hago, Harry –espetó, no notó a Harry inhalando fuerte. Su pulso estaba golpeando sus oídos, y sentía que el mundo se estaba cerrando alrededor de él–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cogiéndote a Ginny?

Harry se levantó abruptamente, tambaleándose hacia Draco. El movimiento desenredó las pantaletas que habían estado cerca de su zapato y se tropezó con ellas, estrellándose contra el rubio y golpeándolos a ambos contra el suelo.

–Más tiempo del que te he cogido a ti –espetó Harry sin que su mente llena de alcohol registrara las implicaciones de la pregunta.

Los ojos grises de Draco se endurecieron con las palabras de Harry, empujó a Harry fuertemente dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras se levantaba.

–Lárgate.

–¿Por qué? ¿Para que así puedas llamar a _Blaise_? –se burló Harry, mirando al hombre rubio con desprecio.

–Exactamente –gritó Draco, resistiendo la urgencia de lanzar algo cuando Harry azotó la puerta tras de él, aparentemente lo suficiente ebrio para olvidar que podía aparecerse o irse por chimenea.

–¡Joder! –gritó Draco, decidiéndose por mandar a volar con un manotazo el paquete de pergaminos que había dejado en el estante–. ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Pateó una de las sillas en la sala, haciéndola girar en dos patas hasta que se detuvo al caerse. Con la adrenalina gastada, se colapsó en otra, hundiendo su cara entre sus manos mientras trataba de entender que demonios había pasado.

TBC


	17. 17 de Octubre

En este capítulo es cuando Ginny me cayó bien. Gracias a Nande-chan por betear, ella es súper poderosa.

**17 de Octubre**

–¡Harry, con un demonio! –gruñó Deg, agarró su túnica y lo jaló hacia atrás segundos antes de que caminara frente a un par de novatos sumidos en un duelo de práctica.

Los dos habían sido reasignados a entrenadores en la Academia de Aurores hasta que Harry estuviera oficialmente declarado por los sanadores activo para las misiones de nuevo, pero parecía capaz de ponerse en peligro incluso en los relativamente seguros confines del Ministerio.

Harry murmuró una disculpa aunque no quedó claro si era para Deg o para los novatos. Había operado a tientas durante la última semana y sólo la atención cuidadosa de Deg en el trabajo (y las atenciones de Ron y Hermione en casa) habían evitado que encontrara el fin, simplemente porque no ponía atención.

Harry parpadeó con sorpresa cuando Deg lo llevó al salón de descanso y alzó protecciones de privacidad poderosas tras ellos para evitar que alguien entrara y escuchara su conversación por la entrada sin puerta que separaba el pequeño salón del salón central y más grande del DALM.

–Necesitas superarlo o irte a casa –espetó Deg con veneno atípico. El tono extraño atrajo la atención de Harry y lo miró con sorpresa.

–No me importa estar atrapado aquí con los novatos hasta que estés listo para el trabajo, pero por cómo lo estás llevando Harry, no estoy seguro de cuando será eso.

Harry lo miró sin expresión alguna y Deg gruñó con frustración pasando una mano por su cabello castaño claro.

–Sé que estás peleado con Draco…

–_No_ estoy peleado con Draco –interrumpió Harry, el enojó incendió su pecho–. Eso implica que tengo algo con él y no lo tengo. Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Deg suspiró, preguntándose si había razón para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Obviamente iba a llegar a oídos sordos.

–Él está en tu mente todo el tiempo. Lo sé, Harry –dijo con perspicacia cuando el hombre moreno protestó –. Tenías algo especial con él y creo que necesitas sentarte y hablar con el hombre antes de que lo olvides por completo.

–¡Se acostó con alguien más!

Deg subió las manos con exasperación.

–Lo que no cambia el hecho de que has sido un tonto inútil desde que lo descubriste y por lo que tu amigo Ron dice, también Draco.

Harry miró a Deg con enojo y cruzó sus brazos firmemente frente a su pecho. Su discusión estaba llamando la atención de los novatos en el salón principal pero afortunadamente las protecciones de Deg aguantaban y el grupo reunido en la entrada sólo podía verlos pero no escucharlos.

–¿Has hablado con Ron? ¿Sobre mí?

Deg murmuró una maldición en alemán antes de recargarse contra la mesa, su postura era tan a la defensiva como la de Harry.

–Lo hice. Está preocupado por ti. _Estoy_ preocupado por ti. Harry, no eres tú mismo –dijo Deg, su voz tomó un tono más gentil al ver la expresión dolida de Harry.

–No eres tú mismo –repitió Harry, sus labios formaron una sonrisa amarga–. Hermione dijo lo mismo y George y Molly ¿Pero cómo sabes que _este_ no es el verdadero Harry Potter? Tal vez ya estoy cansado de ser el triste estúpido tipo del que todos se aprovechan. Tal vez este _soy_ yo.

Deg lo miró por un momento luchando por mantener su propio temperamento. No quería más que darle un golpe a la cabeza de Harry con la esperanza de que le regresara razón (o al menos atarlo a una silla hasta que dejara de ser un imbécil resentido) pero sabía que eso no ayudaría. Aunque lo haría sentirse un poco mejor.

–Parte del problema es que no sabes quien eres, Harry –dijo Deg calmadamente–. Has pasado toda tu vida siendo lo que todos los demás querían o necesitaban que fueras y nunca has podido decidir por ti mismo. Y sí, la gente se aprovecha de ti, pero es porque los dejas. Dejaste que Ginny te arruinara la vida durante años. Y ahora la dejas que arruine la primera relación real que has tenido. Necesitas hablar con Draco.

Harry le dio una mirada furiosa, se dio la vuelta y salió como torbellino del salón de descanso. Media docena de novatos se dispersaron cuando él los pasó, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras él caminaba hacia el pasillo que llevaba al Atrio.

–Si les falta algo para mantenerlos ocupados, estaré feliz de asignarles trabajo extra –rugió Deg mientras salía hacia el salón central, tuvo un sentimiento de satisfacción cuando la mayoría de los novatos saltaron y se tambalearon a sus escritorios.

–_Dickkoepfiger Vollidiot_ -murmuró al regresar a la oficina que Harry y él compartían.

Ron se sentó en la mesa viendo a Draco prepararse para el Wizengamot. Ignoró la mueca inicial de Draco por su falta de modales, por decidir estar cómodo en vez de bien educado. Conociendo a Draco, esto tomaría tiempo y tenía muchos puntos de evidencia para abordar antes de que el hombre rubio saliera por la puerta, no había razón para estar parado con dolor de pies si se podía sentar, razonó Ron.

–… reporte que dice que ella estaba ahí, aunque el Auror en la escena no administró Veritaserum, así que no es tan sólido como una declaración oficial –dijo Ron dándole un golpe a un archivo gordo en sus piernas.

–Mándale una lechuza y pregúntale si consiente en venir para dar una declaración –dijo Draco ausente, volviendo a hacer el nudo de su corbata por cuarta vez en la búsqueda de un nudo perfecto. Ron lo observó por un momento, maravillándose de lo diferentes que eran Draco y Harry. Harry prácticamente se había desmoronado momentos después de su rompimiento, pero Draco había hecho justo lo opuesto. Había llegado al trabajo, la mañana siguiente, tan frío como un pepino, perfectamente arreglado y profesional, listo para empezar el día. Era extraño para Ron observar a ambos sufrir y no poder hacer nada al respecto, pero como ambos se negaban tercamente a reconocer que había alguna parte de su relación que valía la pena salvar, no tenía otro recurso. Si ejercía presión en el asunto, perdería a su mejor amigo _y_ su trabajo, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar ninguno.

Escribió una nota en el archivo, empujando los pensamientos de Harry fuera de su mente para poder concentrarse. Aparentemente Draco no tenía problema en hacerlo… había trabajado como maniaco toda la semana, de unas doce a quince horas por día preparándose para el caso que presentaría ante el Wizengamot esa tarde. Harry también se había ocultado en su trabajo, pero no tan eficiente como Draco. Draco sí lograba hacer las cosas mientras que Harry parecía existir en un constante estado de fuga, completamente ajeno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

–¿Los testigos? –preguntó Draco viendo a Ron por el espejo mientras peleaba con su cabello.

–Claro –dijo Ron, sacudiéndose los pensamientos–. El informe del Auror enlista un segundo espectador quien…

–Dijiste que ya tendrías el dinero –dijo Benito con el ceño fruncido mirando furiosamente a Ginny.

Ella alzó los hombros, jugando con el vaso de agua en la mesa. _El Profeta _había sacado fotos de ella y Harry afuera del bar por varios días, pero los informes de su reconciliación habían cesado pues no los habían visto juntos desde entonces. Pensó que encontrándose con Benny en una cena pública era un paso para regresar a las noticias, especialmente si podía hacerlo enojar lo suficiente para hacer una escena.

–Aún no tengo a Harry de regreso –dijo ella, alzando su mirada retadora para encontrarse con la de él–. Sin Harry no hay dinero.

Benito emitió un ruido de frustración, mirando fijamente hacia otro lado. Ella había prometido apoyar su equipo nuevo si la ayudaba con su plan, pero hasta ahora ella era la única en beneficiarse. No había tenido problema en cogérsela mientras estaba comprometida con Potter, pero lo había terminado antes de que ella abandonara al hombre. No tenía intenciones de siquiera _salir_ en serio con ella y mucho menos de _casarse_. Ella era una perra sin piedad con lengua venenosa y mala actitud, quien también era una arpía en la cama. Y cuando ella se le acercó unas semanas antes con una propuesta de fingir su compromiso para ganarse a Potter otra vez, había estado escéptico. Pero luego le prometió 250, 000 galeones, lo suficiente para asegurar que su equipo pudiera continuar corriendo en el circuito europeo al menos durante otros dos años. Definitivamente el tiempo suficiente para estar dentro de los primeros cinco, donde estaba el verdadero dinero de los patrocinadores.

–Yo quiero mi dinero –dijo enfáticamente, hinchó su nariz resoplando mientras contenía su enojo.

–Yo quiero a Harry –dijo ella simplemente, echó su cabello sobre su hombro sonriéndole–. Y tú no vas a tener un solo sickle hasta que yo ponga mis manos en sus cuentas, así que es de tu interés ayudarme.

Benito golpeó la mesa con sus puños, haciendo que el servicio se sacudiera. Otros clientes empezaban a ver a la pareja y Ginny esperaba fervientemente que al menos un fotógrafo estuviera cerca. De otra forma lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería para nada.

–Pégame.

Benito la miró con la boca abierta, su ira fue desplazada por la sorpresa ¿Acaso había pedido que la _golpeara_?

–Te vas a levantar y vas a tirar suficientes galeones en la mesa para cubrir la cuenta, luego vas a agarrar mi brazo y vas a levantarme de mi silla y me llevarás fuera de aquí hacia la calle y si hay algún fotógrafo fuera, me vas a golpear.

Benito negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

–El dinero Benny. No tendrás nada si no lo haces –siseó ella, inclinándose hacia a delante. Su cabello cayó frente a su cara como una cortina, protegiéndola de la vista–. Escúchame estúpido idiota. Haz lo que te digo o le diré al Ministerio que has usado la magia para arreglar esas carreras muggles que tanto te gustan.

Un músculo en su mejilla se tensó y sabía que finalmente lo había logrado. Conocía la suficiente mierda de él para que hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera y lo sabía. Y ahora, también él. Le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de cambiara su gesto a algo más aceptable, sentándose para que su expresión de confusión y dolor fueran evidentes.

–Ahora –dijo ella con los dientes apretados, pegándole bajo la mesa.

Dudó por una décima de segundo, impulsado a la acción cuando ella movió los labios formando la palabra "tramposo". Se puso de pie abruptamente, aventando el monto de galeones de su bolsillo en la mesa y jalándola de su silla, el agarre en su brazo era tan fuerte como para dejar un moretón. Si ella quería un espectáculo, él estaría feliz de dárselo. Tendría su maldito _espectáculo_ de 250,000 galeones.

–Benny –dijo ella con voz suplicante. No estaba seguro si el miedo que podía ver en sus ojos era real o no, pero no le importaba. La sacó del restaurante ignorando sus palabras suavemente pronunciadas hasta que estuvieron en la calle. El aire estaba frío pero no lo suficiente para contrarrestar el sudor bajando por su espalda bajo su túnica. Estaba a punto de golpear a una mujer. Era suficiente para hacerlo sentir náuseas.

Un movimiento rápido del otro lado de la calle atrajo su atención y vio a un fotógrafo avanzar hacia ellos, la cámara ya estaba en el aire. Sin dudar otra vez, empujó a Ginny hasta que su espalda topó con la dura pared de ladrillo.

–¡Mentirosa, _perra_ manipuladora! –espetó, alzó su brazo y la golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla.

El cuerpo enteró de Ginny se encorvó con el impacto. No esperaba que la golpeara tan fuerte y le tomó un segundo recobrarse para recordar su plan.

–¡Me golpeaste! –lloriqueó, subió su mano para cubrir el naciente moretón en su mejilla. No tuvo que forzar las lágrimas que salieron, su mandíbula entera ardía por el golpe.

Benito le dio una mirada de odio, dio un paso atrás y desapareció. Evitó la entrada de su departamento, se apareció directamente en el baño, donde vomitó inmediata y violentamente.

Aunque Harry dejó de leer _El Profeta _el día en que sacaron una foto de los dos supuestamente "acaramelados" (como Skeeter expresó) en el callejón Diagon, supo del golpe para medio día del siguiente día. Fue fuente de mucho chismorreo en el café del Ministerio, donde se detuvo por café esa mañana e incluso todos los novatos estaban hablando de ello.

Un Deg con expresión agria deslizó el periódico por la mesa en el salón de descanso cuando Harry se le unió momentos después y Harry leyó con creciente horror la historia. Incluía la pelea de Ginny y Benito en el restaurante, así como su rudo comportamiento hacia ella. La foto del golpe se repetía una y otra vez, después de unos minutos Harry no podía soportar estar sentado ahí y observar cómo el dolor y la expresión de pánico en los ojos de Ginny parecían querer saltar de la página.

–No puede ser culpado por ello –dijo Deg sin levantar la vista de los resultados de quidditch cuando Harry se empezó a parar.

–Fue _fotografiado_ haciéndolo –protestó Harry, no queriendo nada más que encontrar al bastardo italiano y lanzarlo a una celda del Ministerio. Estaba molesto con Ginny, de eso no cabía duda, pero nadie se merecía ser tratado así.

–Las fotos pueden editarse –dijo Deg viendo a Harry por encima de su periódico. Harry desvió la mirada muy consciente de esa verdad. La foto que El Profeta había sacado de Ginny y de él había sido fuertemente editada, la secuencia rearreglada para sugerir que habían estado besándose candentemente antes de que Ginny llorara–. Fácilmente.

–Es verdad.

–Somos tu familia Ginny –dijo Molly, sus facciones impregnadas con preocupación– Deberías confiar en nosotros lo suficiente para venir cuando estás en problemas.

Ginny suspiró, mirando alrededor de la mesa. Todos sus hermanos habían ido por esta emergente "reunión familiar" como le gustaba a su padre llamarlas, incluso Charlie quien todavía vivía en Rumania. Había esperado que también fuera Harry, pero cuando llegó sólo habían puesto ocho sillas alrededor de la bien manufacturada mesa de madera de pino, aplastando sus esperanzas.

–¿Harry tan siquiera _sabe_? –preguntó categóricamente, ignorando a su madre y dirigiendo su pregunta a Ron.

–¡Ginebra Weasley! –chilló Molly, sorprendiéndose de que las prioridades de su hija estuvieran tan torcidas.

–No lo sé –respondió Ron, estudiando cuidadosamente la expresión de su hermana–. Hermione y yo dejamos de mostrarle el periódico porque él no lo quiere ver. Me imagino que probablemente lo supo al ir al trabajo esta mañana, pero no tengo forma de saberlo.

Ella lo miró furiosa, el calor de sus ojos hacía que el moretón en su mejilla se oscureciera aún más.

–Esto no tiene que ver con Harry –intervino Percy, observando a Ginny con una mirada que rayaba en lástima.

–Esto tiene todo que ver con Harry –gritó ella, cerró los ojos antes de que dijera o hiciera algo más. Nada iba como lo había planeado y estaba a punto de echar a perder todo si no mantenía su compostura.

–No tienes nada que ver con Harry –dijo George, su voz era inusualmente fría–. Renunciaste a Harry el día en que te negaste a casarte con él de la forma más pública y vergonzosa en la que pudiste. Déjalo fuera de esto.

Ginny mantuvo los ojos cerrados, contó lentamente hacia atrás desde cincuenta. Cuando estuvo segura de hablar sin gritar, abrió los ojos otra vez buscando a su madre.

–Lo necesito –dijo con voz suave–. Esto con Benny me supera y necesito que Harry me ayude. Es el único que puede. No me siento segura.

Molly limpió sus ojos con su delantal, su corazón quebrándose por su hija pequeña. Nunca se imaginó a Ginny envuelta con alguien que pudiera lastimarla, no a su terca, fuerte y valiente pequeña.

–Entonces, está arreglado –dijo vigorosamente, levantándose rápidamente–. Te mudarás de regreso a la Madriguera hasta que este desastre se arregle. Iremos con los Aurores si tenemos que hacerlo. Tu padre, tus hermanos y yo te mantendremos a salvo, te lo prometo.

Ginny apretó los dientes, iracunda. Esto iba mal. Se suponía que era _Harry_ el que debía vengarla. Se suponía que _Harry_ sería el que insistiera en protegerla.

–¡No! –Lloró, se levantó y empujó a Molly cuando su madre trató de rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo confortante–. No es así como debería ser. Harry debería estar aquí ¡No lo dejaré arruinar esto!

Arthur se movió para levantarse pero Ginny lo empujó al pasar, corrió hacia la chimenea en el cuarto de estar y saltó hacia las llamas antes de que alguien entendiera lo que ocurría. George estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír a donde iba (el Ministerio) antes de que desapareciera.

La familia estuvo en silencio durante varios momentos, mirando mudos al fuego mientras el verde desaparecía dejando lenguas de fuego amarillas y naranjas cuando la última partícula del polvo Flú se quemó.

–¿Qué ha hecho? –murmuró Molly débilmente, recargándose contra Arthur mientras luchaba por entender lo que había pasado.

–Creo que ya sabemos lo que ha hecho –dijo George categóricamente–. Sabía que estaba obsesionada, pero no creí que fuera tan lejos como hacer algo _así_ para llamar la atención de Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza, la mención del nombre de Harry lo sacó de su expectación.

–Joder, Harry. Se fue a hacer algo estúpido –murmuró, compartiendo una mirada con George y ambos corrieron a la chimenea.

–Estuvo bien, considerándolo todo –dijo Ron filosóficamente ganándose un golpe de Hermione.

Ron alzó los hombros y añadió más azúcar a su café ya dulce. Hermione lo dejó pasar, incapaz de regañarlo por su consumo de azúcar cuando había pasado toda la mañana y la tarde en el Ministerio tratando de encontrarle a su hermana un abogado disponible. Nadie más (ni siquiera Molly) había ido después de que los Aurores se habían llevado a Ginny por conducta inapropiada y ataque a un oficial de la aplicación de la ley mágica; Ron sintió que era su deber al menos ayudarla a encontrar a alguien que la defendiera en el juicio de mañana. Ella le suplicó que lo hiciera él mismo, pero él se negó. ¡Por Merlín! Él estaba del lado de Harry y Draco. Ella había actuado como una completa banshee. Difícilmente reconocía a la hermana con la que había crecido y eso lo asustaba.

–¿San Mungo fue capaz de curar a Harry? –preguntó, acariciando la espalda de Ron cuando con un gemido se enderezó en su silla frente a la mesa de la cocina.

–Fue sólo un pequeño corte –dijo con tono resignado. No estaba inventando excusas para Ginny, pero no podía evitar pensar en que si Harry sabía qué tanto la había provocado diciéndole que no sólo había disfrutado tener su pene en el trasero de Draco sino que tenía toda la intención de encontrar el trasero de otro mago para cogérselo tan pronto como pudiera, pues había encontrado que follarse a los hombres era mucho mejor que follar con _ella_. Sintió un poco de náuseas por enterarse él mismo, pero eso no disculpaba el comportamiento de Ginny–. Harry ni siquiera quería ir, pero los otros Aurores insistieron. Los sanadores lo mantendrán ahí toda la noche.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Eso iba a dañar la carrera de Harry, estaba segura de ello.

–¿Alguien que conozcamos?

–Oh, sí –dijo Ron, rodando los ojos. La estúpida tarada de su hermana había hechizado a Harry Potter en medio del Departamento de la jodida Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ¿Qué esperaba que pasara? ¿Qué los Aurores la invitaran a sentarse y tomar el té y discutieran las cosas?

–Adams y Stevens fueron los que la aturdieron. Estuvieron en su clase en la academia. Se ganó muchas burlas por dejar que una mujer frágil como Ginny lo atacara.

Hermione bufó, sus labios se encorvaron con diversión. Podía ver a Ron sonriendo también tras su café. Ginny, ¿una mujer frágil? ¡Ella jugaba Quidditch profesional! Probablemente era tan formidable como un mago común, aunque los Aurores estaban en lo cierto, Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella. Simplemente no quiso atacarla para defenderse.

–¿Puedo asumir que ella no se tomó muy bien el comentario? –preguntó Hermione, parecía tanto preocupada como divertida. Se preguntaba si el cargo por atacar a un oficial de la aplicación de la ley mágica había sido por lo que le hizo a Harry, pero como él no estaba activo en ese momento, lo dudaba.

–También Adams está en San Mungo –dijo Ron con una mueca–. Hechizó sus bolas.

Hermione arrugó su nariz. Ginny nunca había sido sutil, pero eso estaba fuera de los límites incluso para ella. Desearía saber que pasó con la chica dulce que solía ser. Todos sabían que Ginny se enojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta a quien había llevado Harry a la isla (especialmente después de que era obvio que su plan había funcionado y los dos habían regresado con un nuevo panorama) pero nadie pensó que iba a terminar con Ginny pasando la noche en una celda del Ministerio por atacar a un Auror.

–Mamá está bien –dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza. Hugo empezó a llorar al otro lado del pasillo y se levantó haciéndole una seña a Hermione para que no se levantara–. Yo voy. Deberías llamar por chimenea a San Mungo para ver a Harry. No estoy seguro de que quiera ver a un Weasley justo ahora. negdijo erminar con Ginny pasando la noche en una celda del Ministerio por atacar a un Auror.

Hermioné resopló, poniendo su dedo con el anillo frente a su cara.

–_Soy_ una Weasley.

Él rodó los ojos, apuntando a su cabello y a sus pecas.

–_Tú_ eres una Weasley por matrimonio. No tienes los accesorios necesario para estar en su lista de mierda por ahora.

Harry daba vueltas sin parar en la cama pequeña, molesto sin medida por pasar la noche en el hospital. El hechizo de Ginny apenas si había rozado su mejilla, pero el golpe en la mesa en la que había caído había agravado su clavícula en recuperación y los sanadores habían insistido en que necesitaban mantenerlo inmóvil toda la noche para prevenir daño alguno. Y como Deg había sido tan útil diciendo que él no seguía instrucciones como esa muy bien, se encontró siendo un huésped de San Mungo esa tarde.

–Estúpido jodido imbécil –murmuró con amargura, imaginando la sonrisa malvada de Deg mientras miraba el techo.

– ¿Hablas mucho de ti en tercera persona, Harry?

Harry trató de sentarse cuando la voz familiar rompió el silencio en su habitación, pero los hechizos que los sanadores convocaron, evitaban que se moviera lo suficiente para jalar su clavícula, lo que significaba que no podía hacer nada más que alzar su cabeza y mirar con odio a Blaise.

–Vete a la mierda.

–Encantador –dijo Blaise, tomando un asiento cerca de la cama para que el hombre de cabello negro pudiera verlo fácilmente. Harry estaba tentado a voltear su cabeza para ignorarlo, pero decidió que eso sería infantil.

–Estoy aquí porque Draco está haciendo un hoyo en una alfombra muy costosa de mi estudio porque es muy necio para venir y verte por sí mismo –dijo Blaise conversador, cruzando sus piernas y acomodándose en la silla incómoda.

–Vete-a-la-mierda.

Blaise rodó los ojos, sin dejar que el veneno de Harry lo distrajera de su misión. Estaba cansado de gastar su tiempo tratando de razonar con un rubio petulante y ni siquiera un Harry Potter con mal humor iba a alejarlo antes de que dijera su parte.

–¿Harry, sabes por qué está destrozando mi pobre Aubusson?

Harry apretó los dientes, lanzándole dagas con la mirada al otro hombre y mentalmente maldiciendo a Deg aún más por dejarlo en esa posición, sin poder escapar.

–¿No? Es porque te ama y está enfermo de preocupación por ti, pero es demasiado terco para admitirlo.

Harry bufó, mirando hacia otro lado. No quería que Blaise viera las lágrimas que de pronto inundaban sus ojos.

–¿Me ama? –gruñó con voz ronca–. Eso es mucho, viniendo del hombre con el que se ha estado acostando a mis espaldas.

Blaise hizo un sonido impaciente, moviéndose en la silla para inclinarse hacia delante.

–Él y yo no hemos tenido sexo desde que salíamos años y años atrás –dijo con tranquilidad.

–Pero él dijo…

–Sé lo que dijo. Sólo trataba de lastimarte, porque pensó que _tú_ te has estado acostando con Ginny.

Harry se volteó para verlo, su mente de pronto estaba a toda velocidad.

–Tú le dijiste que lo estabas haciendo. Le mentiste justo como él te mintió. Así que están a mano.

Harry negó con la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente las palabras.

–No lo hice –dijo débilmente, la esperanza florecía en su pecho por primera vez en una semana. ¿Blaise podía estar diciendo la verdad? ¿Draco realmente _no_ lo estaba engañando?

–Lo hiciste. Le dijiste que te la habías estado cogiendo más tiempo del que te lo habías cogido a él –dijo Blaise con tono casi aburrido. Todo eso se pudo haber evitado si tan sólo _hablaran_ el uno con el otro. Era ridículo.

–Eso no fue lo que quise decir –protestó Harry, luchando otra vez por sentarse. Blaise suspiró, se levantó y pasó sus manos por los brazos de Harry para jalarlo y que así pudiera descansar su espalda contra las almohadas.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que no tenía esa conversación acostado.

–Así que ustedes no…

–Nosotros no. ¿Por qué rayos pensarías que me quiere cuando te tiene a _ti_? Merlín, eres al que ha querido por años. No tiraría eso por un acostón.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos saltaban demasiado rápido para procesarlos. Draco le había mentido. No se había acostado con Blaise. Diablos, Draco lo _amaba_.

–Pero lo escuché hablar con su madre sobre mí –dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes chispearon al recordar la conversión que había escuchado.

–Sí. Ella está horriblemente avergonzada que viva en esa cueva que llama departamento y él le estaba asegurando que se mudaría a un lugar mejor una vez que ustedes dos acordarán dónde les gustaría vivir –dijo Blaise pacientemente, maravillándose de lo recelosa que era la mente de Harry.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto, tratando de unir todas las piezas en su cabeza. Pedazos de conversación entre Draco y Narcisa revolotearon por su conciencia y estaba tanto avergonzado como aliviado de darse cuenta de que todo lo que dijeron tenía sentido en contexto. Merlín, había sido un idiota.

–Creí que sólo estaba usándome –dijo Harry débilmente, un horrible peso cayó sobre él al darse cuenta que tal vez había echado a perder su relación con Draco por unos estúpidos malentendidos. No tenía idea si el rubio lo aceptaría de regreso, mierda, si él fuera Draco, probablemente no lo haría. Había sido un completo imbécil. Harry miró a Blaise, el miedo estaba impreso en su cara–. Pensé que sólo me quería para presumir que había tenido el pene de Harry Potter en su trasero. Joder, soy un idiota.

Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido con las palabras de Harry. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–¿Te dejó cogértelo? –preguntó, sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero no pudo reprimirse.

Harry lo miró, distraído por el flujo de pensamientos y emociones atravesándolo.

–Claro –dijo Harry confundido. Pensó que todos sabían que tenían sexo. _Vivían juntos_, por Merlín.

–De verdad dejó que te lo cogieras –dijo de nuevo Blaise con un toque de duda en su voz.

–Bueno, sí –dijo Harry, empezándose a sentir incómodo con el abrupto cambio de tema–. Digo, yo nunca había… tú sabes. Así que parecía natural que él fuera el que lo hiciera.

–¿Nunca dejaste que te cogiera? –preguntó Blaise incrédulo. Este pedazo de información prácticamente cambiaba todo… ahora no había duda en su mente que Draco estaba completamente enamorado de Harry Potter.

–No –dijo Harry lentamente, viendo a Blaise con mirada confusa.

–Bueno, joder –dijo Blaise suavemente, negando con la cabeza. Le sonrió a Harry sorprendiendo al hombre de cabello negro–. Draco nunca está abajo. Nunca. Por lo que yo sé, nunca lo había intentado antes de ti.

Harry se le quedó viendo, inseguro de las implicaciones de sus palabras.

–Obviamente está loco por ti, idiota –dijo Blaise, rodando los ojos con exasperación–. Ahora sólo tienes que encontrar una manera de recompensarle.

TBC

Si se preguntan porque me cae bien Ginny, es porque está re-loca, es muy divertida.


	18. 25 de Octubre

Bueno este es el capítulo final, sólo falta el epílogo y habrá terminado completamente. Gracias a Nande-chan por el beteo.

**25 de Octubre**

Draco le dio una tosca mirada de odio a su desayuno, como si el pan tostado hubiera hecho algo para hacerlo enojar. Suspiró y empujó lejos el plato. En realidad, sí lo había hecho. Una de las primeras cosas que Harry había hecho cuando se mudó al departamento fue comprar un nuevo tostador, llamando al viejo tostador de Draco un peligro explosivo esperando su oportunidad.

De hecho, Harry había encontrado errores en la mayoría de los electrodomésticos en el departamento… excepto por el estado-de-la-maquina-artística-de-expresso, que era la única cosa en la cocina que Draco usaba. Fue una de las razones por la cual buscó mudarse a un departamento diferente, un lugar que les proporcionara más espacio y una mejor vista. Sabía que su departamento era minúsculo, pero difícilmente importaba cuando era sólo un lugar para dormir después de un día largo de trabajo. Lo que era de nuevo, supuso.

Draco apretó los dientes, enojado porque se permitió revolcarse en su propia lástima otra vez. Si no era cuidadoso, se encontraría pasando su día entero llorando por Harry, y eso no era aceptable. Era un hombre adulto (un _Malfoy_, cosa que sus padres nunca se olvidaban de recordarle ahora que su relación había sido reavivada) con un negocio muy exitoso y nada más que una vida plena. Y si eso no era suficiente para Harry Potter, bueno, entonces que se joda Harry Potter.

Dejó que su cabeza cayera con su elección desafortunada de palabras en su charla mental. Nunca se había jodido a Harry Potter ¿o sí? No, había sido paciente, cuidadoso y comprensivo, mira a donde lo había llevado. Harry regresando con su ex, ni siquiera a dos meses de regresar de la isla, aparentemente decidiendo que _sí_ le gustaban más las mujeres que los hombres.

Miró alrededor, preguntándose si tomaba la decisión correcta al seguir con la mudanza. Sólo porque Harry ya no estaba en su vida, no hacía el lugar más grande o mejorado para la cocina o pasar las noches en él. No era que planeaba hacer las dos, pero aún así. Harry sólo había vivido ahí un poco más de un mes y aún así había recuerdos de él por todas partes. Ron había ido y había empacado todas las cosas de Harry la semana pasada, pero ahí seguían los recuerdos de las largas y lentas sesiones de sexo en la regadera, tardes juguetonas en el sofá… demonios, Harry le había hecho una mamada en la silla del comedor en la que estaba sentado en ese momento.

Draco se sacudió esos pensamientos inútiles, determinado a dejar atrás a Harry y seguir adelante. Su madre le imploraba que conociera al hijo de alguna bruja con la que solía trabajar en uno de sus comités interminables, yendo al punto de organizar una cena para Draco con él esa tarde, en la casa del hombre, no menos. Bufó, preguntándose si su madre asumía que todos los hombres gays no pensaban en nada más que el sexo.

Su padre era más circunspecto, rehusándose a ser arrastrado a conversaciones sobre Harry, lo que a Draco le parecía bien. Sabía que su padre pensaba que había dejado ir una oportunidad de primera cuando dejó ir a Harry sin luchar, pero francamente, no podía importarle menos sobre que podría hacer por su familia el unir el nombre Malfoy con Harry Potter.

Draco apuntó su varita al pan tostado sin comer y al café frío, apareciéndolos en el fregadero. Tenía que ir a trabajar.

–Eso servirá –dijo Neville con un tono de orgullo en su voz mientras se ponía de cuclillas, revisando la línea bien formada de plántulas y hierbas con apariencia feliz plantadas en el duelo recién labrado.

Harry pasó una mano por su frente, sin importarle que el gesto llenara su frente con tierra. Neville y él habían pasado el día entero alistando el jardín para esa noche y estaba más que aliviado que hubieran terminado antes del anochecer. Le había tomado más trabajo del que había pensado dado el tamaño relativamente pequeño del diseño del jardín.

–Vendré mañana y pondré las protecciones y hechizos necesarios –dijo Neville, parándose y sacudiéndose sus manos sucias en sus pantalones gastados–. Estas plantas no están adaptadas al clima de Inglaterra, así que necesitamos poner un calor estándar y encantamientos de protección.

Harry asintió, aun cuando no tenía idea de lo que hablaba Neville. Suponía que la mayoría de los lugares en donde las plantas crecían eran secos y calientes, pero realmente no lo había considerado cuando decidió plantar el jardín.

–Y vas a necesitar unos cuantos hechizos de cosecha y secado, pero eso no vendrá hasta después –continuó Neville sin notar la cara de incomprensión de Harry –. Mi abuela tiene uno de estos, así que estaré feliz de venir cuando las plantas estén listas y te mostraré como se hace.

Harry asintió de nuevo, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios mientras pensaba en lo que sería ir ahí y cosechar las pequeñas hojas. Como se llegaba de eso al producto final era un completo misterio para él, pero esperaba que sus esfuerzos no se fueran a la basura. Todo eso le había parecido una idea muy brillante cuando lo pensó por primera vez, pero ahora, parado en el recién plantado jardín, observando la forma en como la tenue luz se reflejaba en las ventanas de la casa que tan impulsivamente compró, no estaba tan seguro. Pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de mirar la recién pintada casa de campo con su extenso pórtico, sus sólidas y tradicionales líneas a través de ojos diferentes.

Saltó cuando Neville le dio una palmada en la espalda, siguiendo su mirada con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

–Es justo lo que necesitas –dijo, protegiéndose los ojos del sol mientras veía la casa–. Romper de lleno con el pasado. Algo nuevo que puedas hacer por ti mismo.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado con las implicaciones de las aparentemente palabras consoladoras de Neville. _Necesitaba_ poner el pasado (todo) tras él. Sólo deseaba que hubiera alguna forma de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

–Es el mejor trato que vas a conseguir –dijo Ron, su rostro era duro al mirar a Ginny.

Le había pedido que revisara el acuerdo al que su abogado había llegado. Había esperado que le tomara un rato pensar en él, posiblemente que le llevara tanto como para ir a casa y hablarlo con Harry antes de decirle su opinión. Seguramente si Harry sabía que _este_ iba a ser su destino iba a intervenir ¿no?

–Pedí que Harry estuviera en la sentencia –dijo ella tranquilamente, mirando sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Sabía lo que su familia pensaba de ella esos días, incluso su mamá pensaba que era una desgracia. ¿Cómo era que Harry podía ignorarla en una situación como esa, cuando todos los demás la habían abandonado? Estaba segura de que si iba al juicio y veía lo maltratada que estaba, qué tan injustamente era tratada, él la defendería.

–No debiste hacer eso –dijo Ron, su mandíbula estaba tensa y miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

– ¿Qué dijo cuando recibió la notificación? –preguntó, incapaz de detenerse.

–No podría saberlo –espetó Ron, inconscientemente barajeó los pergaminos en sus manos y dejó el paquete acomodado en la mesa.

– ¿No se está quedando contigo y Hermione? –preguntó Ginny, sintiendo una ligera chispa de esperanza.

Tal vez si Harry había decidido mudarse de regreso a su departamento después de todo. La habían mantenido a oscuras virtualmente sobre todo, era una invitada indeseada del Ministerio hasta que su juicio hubiera acabado. Inicialmente, su abogado le había prometido que la mantendrían en la celda del Ministerio una noche mientras los papeles se llenaban, pero el Auror que había hechizado había sufrido una reacción negativa a algunas de las pociones que le habían dado en San Mungo, lo que cambió su condición de estable a crítica. También significaba que los cargos hacia ella eran más graves y que dada la conexión que tenía con Benito, los abogados del Ministerio, habían considerado un riesgo de vuelo internacional y habían apelado exitosamente a mantenerla encerrada hasta el juicio.

–No –dijo Ron fríamente, empujando su silla hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Ginny (tratando de manipular las emociones de Harry para que le pidiera al Wizengamot una sentencia menor), pero también sabía que no iba a funcionar. Incluso si Harry lo hubiera querido, no había nada que pudiera hacer. No era el que había hecho los cargos, eso había sido hecho en su defensa (y también en la de Adams) por el DALM.

Hizo una mueca ante la sonrisa completamente feroz de Ginny, una sacudida de incomodidad bajo por su espina dorsal. No sabía cuando su hermanita menor se había convertido en esta mujer convenenciera y manipuladora, pero definitivamente sentía que estaba sentado frente a una extraña, no un miembro de su familia.

Tomó su portafolio, decidiendo que Ginny pensara lo que quisiera de su confirmación de que Harry ya no se estaba quedando con él y con Hermione. Ciertamente no le iba a ofrecer detalles de la vida de Harry.

– ¿Te veré mañana? –preguntó ella, un rastro de duda se asomó en su voz por primera vez. Ron se encogió, odiándose a sí mismo por preguntarse si la emoción había sido real o fingida–. ¿En el juicio?

Ron negó con la cabeza, deteniéndose en la entrada para mirar a su hermana.

–Tengo trabajo. Mamá y papá estarán ahí –dijo, descansando su mano en la perilla de la puerta.

– ¿George? –preguntó, mordiendo su labio cuando Ron negó con la cabeza–. ¿Percy?

Ron negó con la cabeza otra vez, mirando hacia el piso. Todos sus hermanos habían acordado apoyar a Harry en esto, no a ella. Incluso sus padres sentían que Ginny se merecía un tiempo por lo que había hecho, aunque esperaban que declinaran Azkaban por una cárcel con menor seguridad que ofrecía terapia y rehabilitación.

–De acuerdo –gruñó ella, sus facciones se tornaron en una mueca de odio.

–Buena suerte, Gin –dijo él suavemente, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Draco se sentó en su silla, tomando un descanso de su lectura para masajear sus sienes adoloridas. Su madre le había llamado por chimenea hacía unos minutos, recordándole que había acordado conocer al hombre con el que lo citó esa noche. Fue más ceder ante su acoso infernal, pensó duramente. Lo último que quería hacer en el mundo en ese momento era pasar la tarde teniendo una pequeña charla incomoda con algún extraño sólo porque su madre pensaba que necesitaba empezar a salir más.

–Draco –dijo Pansy desde la puerta, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con frustración.

– ¿Otra vez?

–Otra vez. Por favor, _por favor_, sólo ve. Nos está volviendo locos a todos. ¡La recepcionista está amenazando con renunciar si tu madre no deja de llamar!

Draco asintió con resignación, empujando el tajo de cartas a un lado y pasando una mano cansada por su cara. Se aparecería en su casa, se cambiaría y luego se aparecería en la mansión para ver a su madre. Sin duda tendría un ataque de histeria si se presentaba vestido así para una cita.

–¿Puedo decirle que vas apara allá? –preguntó Pansy esperanzada, mirando mientras él agarraba su capa del perchero en una esquina.

–Sí, está bien –resopló, dándole una mirada de odio antes de desaparecer con un pop.

–Gracias, Merlín –murmuró ella, regresando a la chimenea para darle las noticias a Narcissa.

– ¿Unas palabras, Draco? –Lucius arrastró las palabras desde su asiento frente al fuego, haciendo que Draco se amedrentara. Apenas había obtenido la dirección de la red Flú de su cita a ciegas y esperaba poder escaparse de la mansión sin ver a su padre. Simplemente no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con un regaño de él encima de lo que estaba seguro sería una cena desastrosa con el hombre misterioso del que su madre había hablado tan efusivamente.

–Por supuesto, padre –respondió Draco, cuidadoso de mantener su quijada relajada. No sería bueno enfrentar a su padre con los dientes apretados, el hombre siempre notaba cosas como esa.

–Siéntate –dijo Lucius, señalando la silla larga opuesta a él. Draco se sentó automáticamente, los años de entrenamiento para obedecer las órdenes de su padre regresaban a pesar del hecho de que habían pasado años desde que había sido obligado a seguirlas.

–Esta cosa entre Potter y tú –empezó Lucius y sólo era su voluntad de acero y estricta educación que evitó que Draco lo interrumpiera, asegurándole que ya no había _cosa_ alguna entre Harry y él–. Me preocupa, Draco.

Draco peleó para mantener su expresión indiferente. Realmente no estaba de humor para escuchar cómo un vínculo con Harry Potter podía hacer grandes cosas por el nombre Malfoy. Casi había explotado en carcajadas la primera vez que su padre lo había llamado así… un vínculo. Un término tan frío y clínico para describir la única relación que había tenido que había sido completamente basada en emoción y atracción en vez de cualquier pensamiento racional.

–Me doy cuenta de que tu madre y yo hemos estado… distantes de ti en los últimos años –continuó Lucius, aparentemente inconsciente de la batalla interna por la calma que su hijo estaba teniendo–. Pero eso no implica que no me haya preocupado por tu seguridad y felicidad todos los días. Eres mi _hijo_, Draco. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Un hombre con menos temple hubiera estado boquiabierto ante las palabras de Lucius, pero Draco simplemente lo observó cautelosamente, manteniendo sus reacciones firmemente seguras.

–En estos años hemos tenido desacuerdos sobre las acciones que eran para tu mayor beneficio, pero sin importar que yo estuviera de acuerdo o no con las decisiones que tomaste, siempre te he amado y he estado preocupado por tu bienestar.

Draco asintió inmutablemente, inseguro de cómo responder a una muestra tan extraña de emociones por parte de su padre. Aunque las palabras habían sido pronunciadas en su típico estilo seco, la profundidad de sentimientos tras ellas había sido clara. Estaba impactado por la forma franca en que su padre estaba hablando, no era algo que él había escuchado antes.

–Me temo que estás dejando que tu orgullo se meta en el camino en tus beneficios, con Potter –su padre dijo y Draco se tensó. Lucius se detuvo, claramente incómodo con la conversación–. Está claro para mí que lo amas. Y no importa cuáles son mis sentimientos en la materia, te debes a ti mismo ver si lo que tenías con él puede ser salvado.

Lucius alzó una mano cuando Draco iba a protestar, interrumpiéndolo.

–Esto no es sobre el nombre de la familia. Esto es sobre _ti_, Draco. Tu madre y yo estamos tan contentos de estar de vuelta en tu vida y no puedo evitar pensar que Potter tuvo algo que ver con ello. Cuando estás con él, estás más… deslumbrante. Más feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ti, Draco. Que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz.

El débil control que Draco tenía de sus emociones se rompió ante la mención casual de su padre de lo feliz que había estado con Harry. Dolor e ira se reflejaron en sus ojos grises y su garganta se tensó.

–Harry tomó su decisión –dijo, odiando el tono rasposo de su voz que desenmascaraba sus emociones.

Lucius se puso de pie, levantando de su escritorio un folder delgado. Lo abrió, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y se lo dio a Draco.

–Esto es de la declaración de Ginny Weasley –dijo Draco, sus cejas se fruncieron con confusión mientras veía a su padre.

–Así es. Su declaración controlada con Veritaserum –respondió Lucius, dándole a Draco una mirada que lo acalló cuando iba a preguntarle más–. Aún tengo amigos en el Ministerio, Draco. –Lucius arrastró las palabras, mirando fijamente a la esposa que descansaba en su tobillo –. Sin importar mis circunstancias actuales.

Draco asintió, sus ojos regresaron al texto adornado en el pergamino. Los Aurores le habían preguntado a Ginny si tenía o no una relación sexual con Harry Potter y ella había dicho… parpadeó, releyendo la línea. Había dicho que no. ¡Había dicho que no!

–Hijo de perra –murmuró Draco, regresándole el pergamino a su padre.

–Dejando al lado la declaración sobre Lily Evans, creo que es seguro decir que el señor Potter no escogió a nadie más, Draco.

Draco mordió su labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Harry no lo había engañado con Ginny.

– ¿Draco? –Su madre lo llamó desde la puerta, sorprendiéndolo–. ¿Aún sigues aquí, cariño? Vas a llegar tarde.

–Madre, yo…

–Simplemente_ no_ puedes retractarte ahora, Draco –reprendió Narcissa, entrando al salón e indicándole que se levantara. Alisó las arrugas del traje muggle que había escogido para esa noche, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando dio un paso atrás para mirarlo–. Ya preparó la cena. Sería enormemente grosero. _Tienes_ que ir.

Draco tragó, inseguro de qué hacer. No quería ir a esta cita en primer lugar y, ahora que sabía que Harry había mentido acerca de dormir con Ginny, menos quería ir. Pero su madre estaba en lo correcto. Y como era el hijo de uno de sus amigos, sería un horrible insulto dejarlo plantado. Sólo tenía que ir y presentar sus disculpas. Seguramente el hombre entendería. Y luego se comunicaría por red Flú con Ron; sabía que Harry se estaba quedando ahí últimamente. Con suerte lo alcanzaría antes de que se durmiera. Por mucho que lo molestara ser el que diera el primer paso, era obvio que tendría que, si había alguna posibilidad de reconciliación. Después de todo, Harry pensaba que _él_ lo había engañado, justo como él pensaba que Harry lo había hecho.

–Por supuesto –dijo, dando un paso adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Llámame por chimenea mañana para saber cómo fueron las cosas –dijo, siguiéndolo hacia la chimenea.

Draco asintió ausentemente mientras revisaba la dirección de la red Flú escrita en el pedazo de pergamino que su madre le había dado antes. Frunció el entrecejo ante el extraño nombre, alzando los hombros mientras lanzaba polvos Flú a las llamas, diciendo "paraíso" al entrar.

La primer cosa que Draco notó cuando salió de la chimenea fue el ventilador en el techo en la sala de estar. No sólo era inusual para una casa de magos tener una cosa así (usualmente los hechizos refrescantes eran suficientes, especialmente en el Reino Unido, donde los veranos no eran terriblemente calurosos) sino que también era una réplica exacta del que veía noche tras noche esperando dormir mientras estaba atrapado en la isla con Harry.

Se sacudió las cenizas de su abrigo, la esperanza se encendió en su pecho mientras miraba alrededor de la sala desierta. Todo era una reminiscencia de la casa de campo, desde el color de la pintura en las paredes a los cómodos e informales muebles. Casi se olvidó de respirar mientras se apresuraba hacia lo que él asumía era la cocina, siguiendo el sonido del tintineo de los vasos.

Se detuvo abruptamente en el marco de la puerta que daba a la iluminada y resplandeciente cocina, jadeando bajito cuando vio a Harry yendo y viniendo, mezclando bebidas. El hombre de cabello negro estaba de espaldas a él, pero indiscutiblemente era él. El corazón de Draco casi se sale de su pecho, sus piernas perdieron fuerza por el alivio.

–Harry.

Harry se dio la vuelta, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos mientras estudiaba a Draco. La cara del rubio estaba un poco sonrojada, y no podía decir si estaba feliz o enojado de descubrir que Harry era su cita a ciegas para esa tarde.

–Tú… pero…

–Espero que no estés terriblemente enojado con tu madre por mentirte –dijo Harry, aún tratando de determinar la reacción de Draco. No había saltado inmediatamente a la chimenea, lo que era un buen signo, pero tampoco se había movido del marco de la puerta, lo que podía ser malo.

–Ella… pero tú no… esto es…

Harry sonrió, el nudo duro que su estómago había estado apretando toda la noche se aligeró. Draco sin palabras era una cosa rara de hecho, y era más probable que significara que estaba contento, no enojado, por el cambio de circunstancias.

–Si aún quieres tener una cena con un tipo cualquiera, creo que el vecino está libre hoy. Definitivamente es gay, al menos por la forma en que toqueteó el trasero de Neville cuando estuvo aquí antes.

Las palabras de Harry sacaron a Draco de su estupor y se tambaleó hacia adelante, eliminando la distancia entre ellos con unos pocos pasos largos. Tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo jaló para darle un beso intenso que decía todo lo que su boca parecía incapaz de decir.

Harry gimió, pasando sus manos por el cabello de Draco mientras respondía al beso con igual fervor. Habían pasado semanas, pero Draco se sentía y sabía exactamente igual y Harry se hundió en el beso, desesperado por borrar cualquier recuerdo de su pelea o el tiempo que pasaron separados.

–Harry –suspiró Draco contra sus labios, descansando su frente en la de Harry mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y enfocar su mente en el hecho de que estaba ahí parado con _Harry_–. Merlín, Harry.

–Draco –dijo Harry con la misma reverencia, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de Draco que podía alcanzar. Quería estar seguro de que eso no era un sueño, que Draco de verdad _había_ ido y que parecía extrañar a Harry tanto como Harry lo había extrañado.

–Mentí –ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, dejaron un momento de silencio antes de estallar en risas.

–Sé que lo hiciste –dijo Harry, dando un paso atrás para poder ver a Draco mientras hablaban–. Vino a verme hace unos días. Joder, Draco. Lo siento. Nunca debí dudar de ti y nunca, nunca quise hacerte pensar que había regresado con Ginny.

Draco sonrió avergonzado. El malentendido había sido tanto su culpa como la de Harry; abiertamente había mentido acerca de dormir con Blaise porque había estado tan enojado por la acusación.

–Blaise vino a verme –admitió Harry, un sonrojo se extendió en sus mejillas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose exactamente qué le había dicho Blaise a Harry. Ciertamente él no le había dicho a Draco de la visita, lo que lo hacía más sospechoso.

–Me dijo, eh, bueno…

–Mierda –maldijo Draco, sintiendo un sonrojo intenso aumentar en sus propias mejillas. Nunca quiso que Harry supiera eso. Estúpido imbécil Blaise.

–No, me agrada saberlo –dijo Harry rápidamente, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco–. Desearía que_ tú_ me hubieras dicho, pero me agrada saberlo.

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros. No podía entender cómo eso importaba en lo absoluto, sobretodo en un momento como ese. ¿No deberían estar hablando de la pelea que tuvieron? ¿O del ataque de Ginny? Draco tenía detalles de Ron, pero aún se sentía molesto cuando pensaba que tan fácilmente las cosas habrían estado peor.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Draco de pronto, mirando alrededor de la cocina lujosa, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de donde estaba.

–Bueno –dijo Harry, luciendo extremadamente incómodo–. Blaise me dijo que habías estado pensando en moverte a un lugar más grande. En que _nos_ mudáramos a un lugar más grande. Y yo, precisamente, yo…

–Compraste un departamento para nosotros –dijo Draco, una pequeña pizca de diversión se asomo en su voz. Volvió a mirar la gran cocina, preguntándose qué rayos había posesionado a Harry para hacer algo como eso. ¿Qué pasaba si él no quería vivir con él? ¿Qué si odiaba el lugar? ¿Qué pasaba si decidía que estaba mejor sin él?

–No exactamente, no –dijo Harry, llevándose una mano nerviosa a su cabello.

– ¿Entonces de quién es el lugar? –preguntó Draco, un torbellino de miedo giró en su estómago. ¿No había leído mal a Harry o sí? Definitivamente no era la casa de Ron y dudaba que cualquiera de los amigos de Harry pudiera pagar un lugar así. ¿Y si Harry lo había llevado para decirle que estaba viendo a alguien más?

–Em, bueno, nuestra. Tuya y mía. Nuestros nombres están en el contrato –tartamudeó Harry, mirando el suelo de azulejo.

Draco lo miró por un momento largo, confundido. Cuando las cosas tomaron sentido, se apresuró hacia la ventana arriba del fregadero de la cocina, forzando la mirada para ver a través de la oscuridad de afuera. Definitivamente no estaban en Londres y podía ver la débil silueta de un patio y un jardín afuera.

– ¿Una casa? ¿Nos compraste una casa?

El sonrojo de Harry se intensificó, apenas resistiendo la urgencia de moverse.

–Parecía lógico. Querías más espacio y nos gusta nuestra privacidad. Una casa parecía tener más sentido.

Draco se le quedó viendo sorprendido por unos momentos más antes de lanzarse hacia la puerta y abrirla. Salió al extenso pórtico, boqueando ante la gran extensión de tierra alrededor de ellos. La casa que Harry les había comprado estaba localizada en una gran parcela de tierra, asegurándoles privacidad de ojos fisgones.

Aún en la oscuridad, podía ver el tamaño de las plantas en el jardín. Inhaló un poco, la mezcla de esencias hizo que su pecho se contrajera.

–Plantaste un jardín –dijo suavemente, sin darse vuelta cuando Harry caminó tras él. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa e instintivamente dio un paso atrás, su cuerpo buscando contacto con el de Harry.

–¿Reconoces las plantas? –preguntó Harry, descansando su mentón en el hombro de Draco.

–Té. Plantaste un jardín de té –dijo Draco, su voz llena de expectación. Era, sin lugar a dudas la cosa más dulce que alguien había hecho por él. Hablaba volúmenes de qué tan bien lo conocía Harry y las leguas que iría para hacerlo feliz.

–Tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer las mezclas que más te gusten –murmuró Harry en su oído, mordisqueando ligeramente su lóbulo.

Se quedaron ahí de pie por unos momentos más, el aire frío los hizo acurrucarse más cerca para buscar calor mientras veían el jardín y la tierra que lo rodeaba.

– ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa ahora? –preguntó Harry, aún inseguro si a Draco le había gustado o no el gesto.

–No –dijo Draco, alejándose de Harry.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo y se forzó a encontrarse con la mirada feroz de Draco. Su pulso se aceleró cuando vio deseo en las profundidades grises en vez del rechazo que esperaba.

–El dormitorio primero –dijo Draco su voz estaba ronca por la necesidad–. El resto de la casa puede esperar.

TBC


End file.
